


You Belong With Me (Luka Couffaine x Reader)

by churros_liz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancer Reader, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, Song Lyrics, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: (y/n) and Luka have been best friends as long as they could remember. Luka plays guitar in his little sister's band, Kitty Section, while (y/n) loves to dance and sing. Their friends constantly say that they would make the perfect pair. But they're just friends. Just friends...----I do not own Miraculous Ladybug
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Original Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 44
Kudos: 197





	1. Best Friend's Brother

_Is this all in my head?_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_  
_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_  
_I really hope I can get him alone_  
_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Music played as you worked on your homework. You hummed along to the song as you solved some math problems. Your phone buzzed with text messages, but you didn't see it since the device was on your bed and you were sitting at your desk. Just as the song ended, your bedroom door opened. A boy your age walked in, smiling at you while he held up a box of pizza.

"Answer your phone" He smirked. You stared into his aqua blue eyes, a smile forming on your lips. He sat on your bed, placing the box down next to him. A new song played. "Are you listening to the soundtrack of that one American show again?"

"Don't judge me" You lowered the volume. "It's a good show".

"Whatever" He took a slice of pizza. You watched as the aqua blue tips of his hair fell just above his eyes, smiling as you remembered the feeling of how soft his hair felt while you dyed his hair. The way he grinned when he showed you that he learned how to do it himself. 

"Anyway, what's the occasion for the visit?" You got up and sat down on the bed, taking a slice. 

"I can't just visit my best friend?" He arched a brow. You rolled your eyes, both of you laughing. "In all seriousness, I just wanted to hang out"

You smiled. Luka Couffaine has been your best friend for what felt like forever. Both of you share a love for music and do everything together. You met him when you were small, so you were there for him for a lot of things. You were there when his sister Juleka was born, when he got his first guitar, and when his father passed. His mother treated you like another daughter and your parents treated him like a son. He and his sister felt like family. You were sure that they felt that way. But you didn't.

You don't remember exactly when you fell for him, but you remember your heart beating fast and your cheeks flushing red whenever you saw him. You loved the way he looked whenever he performed with his sister's band. Your heart swelled in joy when you found out that the two of you would be attending to the same high school. You were excited to see him in some of your classes. By then, it was no secret that those around you would notice your crush on him. 

Juleka and his mom teased you whenever he wasn't in the room. Your parents would occasionally ask you if the two of you are dating - your mom has already decided to make him her son-in-law. Your friends would even mention that the two of you would make the perfect pair. Everyone knew. Everyone but Luka. 

"Lucien and Grace are having a party at their place tomorrow" The bluenette stared at you. "You want to go?"

"Sorry, I already got plans". He looked at you with an apologetic look. "I'm going ice skating with one of Juleka's friends tomorrow."

"Which friend?" You tilted your head. 

"Marinette" Luka smiled as the name escaped his lips. "The girl I told you about a month ago. The one that I gave my pick to".

"Ah... yeah, I remember now" You faked a smile. "Have fun".

You never met Marinette since you were out on a trip during that time, but you knew that Luka had taken a liking to her. He spoke about her with such admiration that you felt jealous. The girl is a year younger than you and already got Luka to notice her. You knew that Luka sees you like another sister, but it still hurts. You wished that you could hate someone you didn't know. But you can't bring yourself to it. So you just remained silent.

"Yeah, but tell me if Calixte does anything stupid" He laughed. You laughed along with him, nodding your head. "Sure thing"

After Luka left, you sat on your bed and looked at the texts you missed. Many were of Luka telling you that he was going to pick up some pizza, the rest were from your friends. The one that grabbed your attention was that of Juleka. 

Rose is wondering if you have some time to go over the new song she wrote for the band. 

Just as you were about to reply, you got a text from Luka. 

Thinking about making some new music. How about a jam session over video chat?

You smiled and began the call. The moment you saw his face, your smile grew. He sat down on his bed, his guitar already on his lap. You got off your bed, taking your phone, and sat down at your piano. The two of you spent a few hours thinking and writing new songs. Your parents had come home, saying a quick hi to Luka over the phone. Juleka had entered Luka's room to tell him about Rose's song when she noticed you. "Hey, did you read my text?"

"Yeah" You smiled at the fifteen-year-old. "I'll go over tomorrow"

"What happened to you going to Lucien's and Grace's tomorrow?" He smirked. 

"I'll just leave early" You shrugged. 

The two of you continued your session until late at night. At some point, you both stopped playing and just talked. You laid on your bed and talked to Luka for another hour. Sometimes the two of you wouldn't even talk, you would just enjoy each other's presence. You soon fell asleep, leaving Luka smiling at your sleeping self. If he was with you, he would have covered you in a blanket and stroke your hair. He always found you to be cute when you're sleeping. He whispered goodnight before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the stories I'm currently writing on Wattpad on here too, so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Mercy

_You've got a hold of me_  
_Don't even know your power_  
_I stand a hundred feet_  
_But I fall when I'm around you_

You were sitting down, holding a cup of soda, staring at your fellow schoolmates as they danced and have fun. Calixte had pushed Lucien into the pool, only for him to trip and fall in too. You let out a small laugh. Lucien's half-sister Grace walked up to you, holding a plate of nachos. She sat down across from you, placing the plate down on the small table that stood in between the two of you. "So, where's Luka?"

"Out with Juleka's friend Marinette" You grabbed a nacho. "They went to the ice rink"

"Marinette?" Grace put a finger on her chin as she tilted her head to the side. "You mean the girl with pigtails?"

"You know her?" You arched a brow.

"Of course. Her parents run that cute bakery near the park". Grace smiled. "She's a sweet girl"

"Hm" Not to self, visit the bakery. You thought to yourself. The two of you turned to the direction of Calixte and Lucien again. They had gotten out of the pool and began to jam out to the song that was playing. They have no dancing skills whatsoever. You glanced at Grace and both of you let out a laugh. The two boys noticed and walked up to you.

"Come on (y/n) let's go for a swim" Calixte grinned.

"No, thank you" You waved him off. "I'm going to leave soon"

"What? Why?" Lucien sat next to you, stealing a nacho from his sister. Grace gave him a quick glare.

"Juleka and Rose want me to check a song that they wrote". You explained as you got up, stretching. At that moment, you saw the pool freeze then everything around you froze as well. You had turned to your friends when you began to freeze. "An Akuma!" Were the last words that escaped your lips.

You stayed that way for what felt like hours. A gasp brought you back, your breath visible. Looking around, everyone seems to have never noticed the incident. They continued to party as if nothing happened. You stared at your group of friends.

"I guess... I'll see you guys tomorrow" You waved them goodbye.

\---

Humming along to the song you were listening to, you began to wonder if Luka is okay. He was at the ice rink so he must have been cold. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't have taken a warmer jacket. You smiled at the memory of the time you went ice skating with him. He dodged you from forcing him into another jacket.

"Ah" You stopped in your steps. Luka was talking to who you were guessing was Marinette. The fifteen-year-old left and ran up to the limo that had pulled up. She began to talk to who you know as Adrien Agreste. Luka began to walk away.

You noticed the sad look in his eyes. You know that look. It was the look you had whenever Luka talked about Marinette. Is it bad that you were a bit glad that he had that look? No. You shouldn't think that way.

"(y/n)?" You looked up and noticed Luka standing a few feet away from you. The sad look he had just a moment ago vanished and a smile formed on his lips. "Already left the party huh?"

"Uh.. yeah" You grinned. The two of you began to walk toward the metro.

Instead of talking about the ice rink, he focused on you telling him about the party. He smiled and laughed whenever you mentioned the stupid stunts Calixte tried to pull. When you finished talking, the two of you stayed in silence for a while.

"So... Marinette" You turned to him. His smile shrank a little. "She seems cute"

"Yeah" He placed his hands in his pockets. Silence.

He really doesn't want to talk about it. You sighed. The feeling of an earbud being inserted in your ear made you jump. You turned to Luka, who had a wide grin on his face. Relaxing your shoulders, you closed your eyes and focused on the song. The warm feeling of Luka's hand holding yours made you smile.

By the time you reached the Couffaine's houseboat, you were still holding Luka's hand. He talked about some new music he wants to write. The moment you entered the living room, Luka let go of your hand and went over to make a few snacks. The warm feeling still lingering on yours.

"Where's Juleka and Rose?" You looked around for them.

"They probably went out for a bit" Luka entered the living room, placing a tray full of snacks down on the coffee table. You sat down on the couch. Luka had turned on the tv, sat down next to you, his arm resting behind you.

You felt your cheeks redden. This feels like one of those stay-at-home dates you read about in magazines. You pulled your knees up to your chest, smiling wide. Luka noticed and put his arm around your shoulder, nudging you, chuckling. Your heart skipped a beat due to the closeness. Trying to focus on the show, you did your best to not think about how good it feels to be this close to Luka. You've been this close a lot of times before, but his scent felt like a drug to you. It calmed you down and made you want to stay this way forever.

The door opened, Juleka and Rose entering, Luka unwrapped his arm and stood up. The two girls gave you a thumbs up as Luka went to grab his guitar. You hid your face in your hands, grinning like a child. Even though Luka's gesture is thought to have been in a friendly manner, you couldn't help but feel happy. Well, anything that Luka does makes you happy.

The rest of the day was spent with the four of you editing Rose's song. After finishing, the four of you put on a movie and decided on having a movie night. Rose and Juleka were cuddling next to each other, Juleka's arms wrapped around Rose. You and Luka were in the same position as earlier. This time, though, you placed your head on his shoulder - snuggling close to him. From the corner of your eye, Juleka was smiling at the sight of you and her brother. You held back a laugh.


	3. To Know Him Is To Love Him

_To know know know him_  
_Is to love love love him_  
_Just to see that smile_  
_Makes my life worthwhile_

The sounds of Luka's guitar and his voice singing the new song he's been working on felt warm. He was thinking of someone while playing. You clapped your hands as he finished. The corner of his lips curved up. Placing his guitar down, he got up and grabbed his bag. The two of you left the houseboat and made your way to school. On your way, both of you stopped when you noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir jumping from building to building. "They're so cool".

You turned to Luka, smiling. "That's right. You met them, huh"

"Yeah". The two of you continued walking. "It must be amazing having those abilities, but it's also a huge responsibility. I wonder how they do it all".

"They're heroes." You shrugged. "I'm sure they have people to help them"

When both of you got to your class, you sat in your seats and turned to talk to your friends. Calixte was late once again, Lucien and Grace aced the test from last weekend, meanwhile, Luka and you continued to be best partner group by getting a higher grade than Lucien and Grace in the project. It's just another usual day at school.

During lunch, the five of you sat down at a table to eat. Grace had brought her speaker to play a song. She wanted to show you her new routine for dance. Luka began tapping to the rhythm of the song while you began to sing along. Grace danced. Her body moving to match both the rhythm and tone of the song. As you sang, you expressed the very emotion that the song was portraying. With your voice and Grace's dance, it felt like an emotional scene was taking place. Other classmates began to watch as well. Calixte and Lucien clapped and whistled as Grace finished. Grace bowed at the applause.

"And let's give a hand to the perfect duo" Grace gestured to you and Luka. They cheered again. Luka and you bowed as well. The audience dispersed as Grace went to sit next to you. "If the two of you do not get that title in the yearbook, I'm going to throw a fit"

"Seriously?" You chuckled, Luka laughed along with you.

"It may be a joke, but the two of you are inseparable" Calixte threw a chip into his mouth.

"That's true". Lucien took a chip from Calixte's bag. "You guys have been partners since what? The third grade"

You felt Luka's arm wrap around your shoulder once more. He pulled you closer to his side, a huge grin laid on his lips. The feeling of your heart beating fast came back. It lasted until you heard the word that you hated the most escape Luka's lips.

"That's because we're best friends" He smiled. Your shoulders slumped, your smile fading, your gaze downcasting. Your friends gave you a sympathetic smile. Luka's arm fell back to his side. You leaned back into your seat, hiding your disappointed look from your best friend.

\----

"I should be used this by now" You sighed. Grace and you had just left the dance studio the two of you go to after school. Grace patted your shoulder. "I'm such an idiot".

"I don't know the context, but yes you are" The two of you turned to a boy year older than you. Ruben Bastin, an upperclassman of yours and a dancer at the studio. He's either bothering you or telling you all the mistakes you make in your routines. In the end, it all ends the same way. You punch him in the stomach and he shuts up. Though the two of you bicker at each other like cats and dogs, the two of you consider each other friends.

"Shut up" You glared at him.

"(y/n) was told the 'f' word again today" Grace explained.

"Fu-" Ruben arched a brow as he walked beside you.

"No, not that one!" Grace shook her head and rolled her eyes. "The other 'f' word"

"Oh. You mean, friend" Ruben turned to you. He mocked a sympathetic look and began to speak in a mocking tone. "Did our (y/n), here, get friend-zoned?"

"God, I hate that word" You grunted.

"You don't hate it. You just hate it when it comes from the guy you like" Ruben shrugged his shoulders, pulling his bag close to him. "That's natural. You can't expect this person to have the same feelings as you just because you confessed your feelings to him"

"I didn't confess my feelings to him" You pouted. "I never once expressed my feelings to him. He only sees me as a friend".

Ruben and Grace glanced at each other as you slouched in your despair. The smell of freshly baked pastries grabbed Ruben's attention. He turned to the direction of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, a smile on his lips. He turned to you, dragging you to the direction of the bakery.

"What you need, my dearest (y/n), is some sweets" He winked at you as the three of you entered the building.

A bell chimed once the entry door opened. The smell of the pastries filled your senses and made your stomach growl. People were sitting down at tables, eating all sorts of desserts. Your mouth watered at the sight of macaroons. It's been a while since you last had one of those small colored desserts. The voice of a girl grabbed your attention.

Her midnight blue hair was pulled into two pigtails. Her bright blue eyes stared into your (e/c) ones. Her pink lips formed a smile. She wore an apron above her own personalized clothes. She didn't need to introduce herself. You already know who she is. She's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl Luka talks about. The girl Luka likes.

Your chest felt heavy.

"Hi, what can I get for you guys?" She asked in a sweet voice. Damn. Even her voice sounds sweet.

"Um.." Grace glanced at you, then at Marinette. "A full plate of macaroons and a mille-feuille".

"Sure thing". She led the three of you to a table. "You're order will be right up".

The moment she left, you had slouched into your seat. Grace slapped Ruben's shoulder. "Ouch, what's that for?"

"You are an idiot" Grace glared.

"Forget it, Grace" You spoke before she could explain to the older boy. You placed your head on your hand and played with the table piece. "It's not worth it".

"Come on, (y/n)" Grace smiled at you. "I'm sure Luka will come around soon"

"Luka?" You turned to Marinette, eyes widening in fear. She placed the plate of pastries down, smiling. "You guys know Luka? Luka Couffaine, right?"

"Yeah" Grace spoke, "He's - uh- our friend".

"He's their friend, I'm more of loner type". Ruben leaned back into his chair, arms behind his head.

"Shut up". You turned to him. "You asked me to come over to your house just because you were watching a scary movie and saw a spider".

"Hey-"

"Basically, (y/n) and I are friends of Luka" Grace smiled, stuffing yours and Ruben's mouth with macaroons. "Ruben, here, is an acquaintance"

"I see.." Marinette chuckled, turning to you. "Did you and Luka fight? I noticed how down you looked".

"Um, no. It's just a stupid misunderstanding" You laughed, scratching the back of your head.

"Still, it's best to clear it up" She continued to smile. "You never know if that misunderstanding could cause trouble".

"Ha!" You turned to Ruben. He looked at Marinette, smirking as he pointed at you. "I may only be an acquaintance, but I know as much as everybody that (y/n) and Luka had never once had a fight that lasted more than three minutes".

"Wow. You two must be really close friends, huh" The bluenette turned to you.

"Best friends since the third grade, right (y/n)?" Ruben grinned. You glared at him. Mentally, you were choking him.

"Yeah. The bestest". You spoke in between your teeth, smiling at the boy. Both you and Grace kicked him from underneath the table. He held back his pain.

"Well, if the two of you are that close, then there really shouldn't be a problem" You turned back to Marinette. "I'm sure as best friends, the two of you could solve any problem that comes your way".

She soon left, leaving the three of you to your desserts. Grace began to lecture and whisper yell at Ruben. You continued to think about what Marinette had said. You could already tell that Marinette is a good girl, there's no doubt in your mind about that. That makes it harder for you to feel any hatred toward her. You now understand why Luka took a liking to her. You do too. She seems interesting.

The sound of the bell chime rang. You quickly turned to the direction of the register the moment you heard Marinette say Luka's name. He didn't even order anything. He simply said a quick 'hi' to the girl and walked toward you. His smile could simply make your heart melt you right then and there. He sat down beside you, greeting Grace and Ruben, and began to eat.

"What's up?" He turned to you.

"Nothing much" You smiled. "You?"

"Nothing much" He smiled back.


	4. Replay

_Put you on repeat_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_Everywhere I go_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_Put you on repeat_  
_Play you everywhere I go_  
_Everywhere I go (Everywhere I go)_

You danced to the song. Your movements were graceful and expressive. Your reflection in the mirror mimicked your every move. The sweat you built up slowly dripped down your body. Your baggy sweat pants hugged your hips and your sweatshirt was tied into a crop top in order for you to cool yourself. The sneakers you're wearing squeaked as you danced.

You finished the routine, breathing heavily. Sighing, you went to grab your bottle of water and towel. The sound of clapping caught your attention. You turned around, grunting as you saw Ruben.

"Not bad" He crossed his arms, nodding his head. You rolled your eyes and waited for his destructive criticism. Nothing came.

"What? No 'but I could've done this better?'" You arched a brow.

"No". He placed his hands in his pockets. "That's one of your best routines this year".

You stared at him for a second longer. What the hell? You went back to wiping off the sweat you had. Ruben coughed to grab your attention again. You stared at him through the mirror.

"So... uh, sorry about dragging you to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery" He looked to the ground.

"It's fine". You began to pack. "You didn't know".

"Still..." He looked at you. You turned to him, bag on your shoulder.

"Forget about it" You walked past him. He followed you out of the studio.

"Let me repay you" He stood in front of you. "I'll buy you anything you want"

Anything? You stared at him. His eyes looked guilty and you could tell that he felt desperate to make it up to you. He did put you in an awkward situation, but this is the first time he ever apologized. You should savor it.

"How about we put a pin on it?" You crossed your arms. "That is if you truly feel bad for what you did".

"Fine". He reluctantly nodded. You know how much he hates owing people. This is going to be fun. The two of you continue to walk, conversing about some routines both of you were working on.

You didn't even notice that Luka was across the street. He watched you smile and laugh with the older boy. He knows you're friends with Ruben, but he doesn't know how close you are with him. The two of you only hang out during and after you're dance sessions. That makes it hard for Luka to get to know the other boy. He took in a deep breath, letting out a sigh and smiled. It's good seeing you have fun with your friends.

\----

"Knock, knock" You poked your head into Luka's room. He paused strumming his guitar and turned to you. You sat down next to him, crossing your legs, smiling. "What are you up to?"

"Just writing" He continued to strum. "Per usual"

You listened to him strum his guitar. The melody made you feel as if Luka was speaking to your soul. He always spoke through his music. It was the best way he could express himself. You remember when he made a song for you on your birthday. You had cried because it had brought out so many emotions from you. He hugged you tight afterward, wiping your tears away. You still replay that song whenever you feel down. 

"It's beautiful" You spoke when he finished. 

"Thanks" He smiled and placed his guitar down. 

"Anyway, I came here to ask you if you wanted to go catch a movie" You got up. "Everyone else is planning on meeting us there. Ruben is actually going too"

"Really?" He stood up, grabbing his jacket. The two of you began to walk out.

"Yeah. He said something about how he always wanted to see this movie but couldn't because of time". You shrugged.

"What movie?"

"Love Simon" You turned to him.

He nodded his head. The two of you walked side-by-side. There was a moment where your hands would touch, causing you to put your hands behind your back out of embarrassment. A small blush grew on your cheeks. You hate that you can't hide your feelings. 

When you got to the movies, Calixte, Lucien, Grace, and Ruben were waiting for the two of you. The six of you entered the movie theater. Your friends made sure that you and Luka sat next to each other. Ruben sat on your right while Luka sat on your left. As usual, you and Luka shared popcorn, but once in a while, Luka would take notice of you taking some candy from Ruben. During some scenes, Ruben would whisper something into your ear that would make you laugh. It looked as if the two of you were flirting. 

Seeing you laugh and smile at another boy that he barely knew, Luka felt strange about it. He was okay with you hanging out with Calixte and Lucien. But he has known them since the beginning of middle school. He has only known Ruben since the beginning of this year. Was he jealous? No, that can't be. He likes Marionette. He's sure about that. It's probably because he doesn't know Ruben all that well.

After the movie, the lot of you decided to go eat at a diner. You and Luka sat at the booth while the rest went to play with the jukebox. The waiter had placed your drinks down. You had ordered a vanilla milkshake while Luka ordered a blueberry smoothie.

"So... you and Ruben" You choked on your drink. When you calmed down, you stared at Luka with a shocked expression.

"What? No! We're friends" You denied Luka's assumption about your relationship with the upperclassman. Just the thought of you dating Ruben made you want to puke.

"Really? It looked like you were flirting with him earlier". He took a sip from his drink.

"He was just telling me some funny comments about the movie". Your voiced squeaked. Luka laughed at your reactions. Your cheeks were red due to embarrassment and you were glaring at him. He found your expression to be cute.

Ruben's laugh brought Luka back to reality. He remembered how the two of you looked earlier in the day, laughing and smiling. He knows that Ruben is also a dancer at the studio you go to. People may call him and you the perfect pair, but thinking back to that moment, he feels that the perfect pair would be you and Ruben.

"I think the two of you would look good together" He spoke in a softer tone. Your glare softens as you felt your heart breaking into two.

"Then... maybe I'll ask him out" You muttered under your breath. Luka heard you but dropped the topic as the others came back. Ruben sat next to you, relaxing in his seat, arm resting behind you. You quickly glanced at Luka, turning to the rest of your friends. He continued to stare at you as you laughed at the jokes your friends made. He felt a small pain in his chest. It must be nothing.


	5. Satisfied

_At least I keep his eyes in my life_

"HAHA!" Ruben laughed hysterically over the phone. You just told him about your earlier conversation with Luka. He's been laughing for almost a whole two minutes now. You don't blame him. It was stupid of you to say that when you know that the guitarist has always been able to hear everything you say. It's one of the things you like about him.

"God, (y/n)" Ruben had finished laughing. "I'm flattered that you think of me as a rebound, but you do know I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Since when?!" Ever since you began to hang out more with Ruben, you knew about his sexuality. He has dated a girl before, but he's mainly interested in guys. The reason why he was whispering into your ear during the movie was that he would tell you a side comment about his past relationships and how the scenes would remind him of that.

"Since last week" He spoke nonchalantly. "Unlike you, I actually have the courage to get what I want"

"Well, why don't you just tell him about this too?" You laid down on your bed, staring at the ceiling. "Tell him and then go on a few 'dates' with me"

"Look, I may have just found out about your gigantic crush on Luka - which I don't blame you because damn, he's hot" You laughed as Ruben continued to speak. "But Luka likes Marinette, doesn't he? I'm sorry to tell you the hard truth, but this plan has a high percentage of failing"

"I know, I know" You whined. "But I don't want to give up just yet".

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Fine". You sat up. "I'm calling in that favor, so now you have to do this for me".

"Ugh" You smirked as you heard Ruben grunt and fall on his bed over the phone. 

"You brought this on yourself when you were persistent in trying to make me feel better". You smiled. "Meet me after school tomorrow for our first date"

"I hate you"

"Love you too" You sang as you hung up the phone. Falling back on your bed once more, you thought about Luka. Was he jealous? The look on his face when he heard you mutter looked a bit heartbroken. It was the same look that you saw when he was with Marinette. The one that matched yours. But he couldn't be jealous, right? He only sees you as family. You're his best friend. He doesn't want anything to ruin the relationship you already have. And neither do you. That's why you do your best to keep your feelings inside.

You bottle up all those feelings and make sure to only let the people that already know about your crush see them. Even though it feels suffocating, even if it feels like you're drowning, it's okay. It's okay because you still have Luka in your life. He's still by your side, and you're by his. It would only change when you confess to him. Both of you will put a distance in your friendship. There would no longer be random visits. No spontaneous movie nights, no late-night calls, no jam sessions, no more being the 'perfect duo'. You hate knowing that. You hate having these feelings.

\----

The final bell rang, ending school for the day. You exited your class with your friends. Calixte, Lucien, and Grace were talking about the Ladyblog while Luka and you listened. All of you stopped when you heard Ruben calling your name. Your eyes widen as you noticed his outfit. 

He wore a white button-up shirt, sleeves pulled up to his elbows, a black vest over top of it, denim ripped skinny jeans with black boots. His wavy dark purple hair was slicked back into his loose black beanie. His piercings on his left ear were visible for the first time in his high school life. His light purple eyes stared into yours as he held a rose out for you. You did your best not to laugh. 

"Well, if you excuse me" You turned to your friends, mainly glancing at Luka. "I have a date".

"WHAT?!" Calixte, Lucien, and Grace yelled in shock. 

You walked over to Ruben. He handed you the rose and kissed your cheek. You finally let out your laugh when he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. He was blushing out of embarrassment and you were enjoying every minute of it. Your friends stood in shock as they watched you walk away with the upperclassman. 

Luka watched you two, the small pain in his chest returning. His brows furrowed. What was the pain he felt? He's happy that you took the opportunity to get into a relationship. You haven't been in one since middle school. He still remembers how heartbroken you were when you saw your boyfriend from that time with another girl. He hugged you tight as he sang to you. The next day, he had punched the boy in the face and told him to never go near you ever again. Maybe he just doesn't want to see get hurt again.

"There's no way those two are dating" Calixte turned to his friends. "I mean, they fight all the time!"

"Grace, did you know anything about this?" Lucien turned to his sister, who was still staring at the spot where you and Ruben stood. Her face showed a mixture of disgust and shock. 

"Why am I just finding this out now?" She turned to her brother, grabbing him by the arms and began to shake him. "Has the world turned upside down?!"

Luka's laugh grabbed their attention. They had turned to him. He smiled at them, tilting his head. "Shouldn't we be happy for them? They look good together"

"You're an idiot!" They yelled at him. His eyes widen as he watched his three friends cry while holding each other. They screamed about the world ending and Luka being an idiot.

"Uh... why am I an idiot?"

\----

The four of your friends hid in the bushes of the park, staring at you and Ruben. The two of you sat on a bench, staring at the pigeons and people who walked by. Ruben had bought you ice cream from Andre Glacier. Grace smiled when she noticed the color of your ice creams. Ruben's was pink, purple, and green; meanwhile, yours was aqua, teal, and deep blue. 

"Why are we following them?" Luka turned to his friends. 

"Because there is no possible way those two would be dating" Lucien whispered.

"Yeah" Calixte turned to face Luka. "You may not know, but Ruben and (y/n) have a frienemy relationship. They bicker like Tom and Jerry but are good friends. She's one of the few people who Ruben would consider to be his best friend"

"Though that's not true because his best friend is in his class and they're always with each other" Grace cut in. "Kind of like you with (y/n). She's more like best friend number 2"

"This is ridiculous" Luka glanced at you as you laughed to something Ruben had done. Both of you had gotten up and began to walk away. Your friends followed close behind. 

Ruben held your hand as you walked, both of you trying your best not to let go and laugh. He leaned in to whisper in your ear. "They're following"

"I know" You whispered back.

"Didn't you tell them?" He leaned back. "You know, minus Luka"

"I would have but then it wouldn't feel real" You stared at him. "I'll tell them later"

The two of you walked in silence, knowing that your friends are watching you closely. It was a nice day out and the two of you decided to go have a walk near the seine. You only stopped to watch a street performer. The man was dancing to the song that played on his stereo. Ruben and you began to move your bodies to the music as well. The performer noticed and offered you to join him. 

You and Ruben matched your moves to the performer. The three of you gathered an audience, letting more people put some of their cash inside the performer's hat. The crowd cheered in awe as Ruben lifted you up and spun you around in his arms when the chorus to the song began. A huge smile appeared on your face. The three of you finished, bowing at the applause. Ruben and you gave a high-five to the performer before leaving. 

Luka had watched the whole thing in awe as well. The pain in his chest growing stronger. Seeing you and Ruben dance felt like magic. The two of you danced so well with each other. Your bodies moved as if they were meant to be together. Even if his friends spoke ill of your relationship with the dark purple haired boy, he saw how well you looked with him. He's happy for you. So why is his heart hurting again? He shouldn't be scared to lose you. You'll still be by his side. So why?

Then it happened. An akuma attack. Luka watched as a car was thrown, aiming to land on you and Ruben. Luka immediately jumped and ran toward you. He was stopped when Chat Noir pushed him out of the way, a pole falling where he was standing. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Ladybug save you and Ruben. He rushed to you.

"(y/n)!" You turned to see Luka running up to you. He tackled you into a hug, wrapping his arms around your shoulders, holding you tight. You felt him trembling. You hugged him back, patting his back. He pulled away. "I thought I was going to lose you"

"You're not going to lose me" You smiled, moving your hand to his cheek. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are here"

He pulled you back into a hug. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, inhaling his scent. His cologne reminded you of a fresh day at the beach. You loved that scent. Luka took a deep breath. He can't imagine a day in his life without you. He never wants to lose you.


	6. Shower

_Ain't no words to describe you baby_  
_All I know is that you take me high_  
_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_  
_'Cause I can't get you out my mind_

You sat at a table in the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Earbuds in, music blasting. You focused on the rhythm of the beats as you waited for Marinette to bring you your order. You closed your eyes. As much as you tried to focus, your mind went back to last week when Luka hugged you during that akuma attack. You grinned.

"Did something good happen?" You opened your eyes and turned to Marinette.

"No, not really" You shook your head as she placed your order down on the table. "I'm just thinking".

"Well, that thinking sure is making you happy" She sat down across from you.

"I guess so, yeah" You shrugged, taking a bite out of your macaroons. Taking a glance outside, you smiled. Your mind wandered back to the hug. That was your longest and intimidate hug with Luka. You wondered if you did manage to confess your feelings to Luka, would he reciprocate your feelings? Would you have more of those hugs? Would those hugs turn into anything more?

Glancing at Marinette, you remembered that she's the girl Luka likes. Your hope of being with the guitarist disappearing. Does Marinette even have feelings for Luka? If she does, wouldn't that mean that you would have to live through the pain of seeing them dating? But what if she doesn't? That would mean you would have to watch Luka's heartbreak. You don't want that to happen. You want the bluenette boy to be happy. You sighed. Why does love have to be so difficult?

"Is something the matter?" You heard Marinette ask. Staring at her, you decided to take a risk. 

"Have you ever been in love?" You know that it's a stupid question to ask a fifteen-year-old. You just didn't expect her reaction. Her fair complexion had turned a bright red as she began to mumble and mix up her words. She laughed nervously, waving her hands in the air. You felt your heart ached as she rambled on. Could the person she loves be Luka? 

"Anyway, why do you ask?" She stopped, taking notice of your sad expression.

"Oh, it's just - it's nothing really" You went back to eating your pastry. Marinette placed her hand on yours, stopping you and grabbing your attention. You stared at her. She looked worried. Sighing, you leaned back into your seat. "Well, there's this boy"

"Oh" She leaned back as well. 

"I don't remember when I started liking him but -" You gazed at the pastries, too embarrassed to look at Marinette in the eyes as you spoke. "He likes this other girl. She looks really adorable and is a good girl - I can't find myself to hate her at all. But it hurts you know? Every time he talks about her, or when he runs off to meet her instead of hanging out with me, my heart breaks. He only sees me as a friend while I'm over here crying my heart out because he'll never see me the way I see him"

"I can understand that" You looked at Marinette. She had a sad smile on her face, her expression matching yours. "The guy I like only sees me as a friend too. I always make a fool of myself when I'm around him - it's hard for me to even get a full word out to him. I can't help think if it would be better to just move on, but I just can't. My feelings for him are just that strong".

"I guess we're both in the friend-zone" You let out a small laugh. Marinette giggled. 

"Yeah, I guess so". She got up from her seat. "See you around"

"See ya" You waved at her as she walked away. The guy she likes only sees her as a friend. If she likes Luka, then the two of them haven't been able to portray their feelings that well. You let out a deep sigh. Love is cruel. 

\----

Your friends sat around your room as you ran around looking for something you lost. Grace sat at your desk, while Lucien laid down on your bed and Calixte on the ground. The two boys were reading a comic as you shoved them to look for a specific item. Calixte had gotten up. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"My choker" You looked under your bed. "My mom said that my grandmother has a pendant that she wants to give me. I'm thinking of putting that pendant on it"

"(y/n)!" Your mother called. 

"Found it!" You pulled out a black choker from under your bed.

"The fact that you found it under your bed says a lot about your cleaning habits" Lucien mumbled. You ignored his comment and rushed downstairs to meet your grandmother. Your friends followed, standing behind you as you greeted the old aged woman. She smiled at them, greeting your friends as well. All of you sat down in the living room as your mother went to grab some snacks. You sat next to your grandmother. 

"I'm sure your mother had mentioned to you that I'm giving you this" She spoke as she pulled out a small pendant. She grabbed your hand, placing the item into your palm. "This pendant has been in our family for over 20 generations"

You stared at the item in your hands. The pendant is in the shape of a fire with a ruby in the center. The bright red blended perfectly with the orange-yellow color of the fire. What you found interesting was that the fire was cut into five sections. You turned to look at your grandmother as she continued to speak. 

"I once gave it to your mother, but she never once used it. Then again, no one has worn it since your great-great-great-grandfather". She spoke as your mother entered the room, placing a platter of snacks down on the coffee table. Your friends dug in. "It was said that our ancestors were given this pendant by a guardian. It is meant to bring the wearer strength, wisdom, and the ability to defeat any challenge that comes your way".

"It's beautiful" You smiled. "Thank you, grandmother".

Both of you shared a hug. When you released, you put the pendant on your choker. You grinned as you showed the piece of jewelry to your friends. They asked if you planned on wearing it right now, but you told them later since it wouldn't match what you're wearing. They laughed. The rest of the afternoon was spent hearing random stories from your grandmother. All of you laughed as she spoke about her adventures in life.


	7. Lovestruck

_I'm crazy for you and just like a fool_  
_There's no way I can stop, stop, stop to tell you_  
_I'm crazy for you and you know it too_  
_There's no one who can top, top, top your smile_

You glanced at your vanity's mirror, staring as Ruben practiced his dance routine for the monthly dance battle the studio holds. You were getting ready to hang out with Luka when Ruben had barged into your room to ask you to be his dance partner. He started to show you his routine before you could even answer him. Sighing, you placed down your hairbrush and turned to him. "Whatever happened to the arrogant bastard that you used to be?"

"Look, it was either you or Grace" He stopped dancing. "And Grace already formed a group so -"

You threw your brush at him, only for him to dodge it and laugh. He sat down on your bed. "I'm just kidding. You're my first choice".

You rolled your eyes. He grabbed the brush from the ground. You glared at him through the vanity mirror as he got up. He stood behind you and began to finish brushing your hair. You sat there letting him stroke your (h/c) hair as he brushed out all the tangles. 

"What do I get out of this?" You asked, turning to him. He placed the brush down and stared at you through the mirror, smirking.

"A guaranteed first-place prize" His purple eyes gleamed with excitement. You thought about it for a few seconds. The first-place prize is usually a small little trophy, but this month they had announced that they would be giving away a secret prize instead of a trophy. You had heard rumors about the said prize being a gift card, money, tickets to Jagged Stone, etc. Since the announcement, you've been practicing extra hard to come up with a unique routine. Maybe partnering up with Ruben would help. You smiled at him.

"Deal" You offered him your hand. He shook it.

"That's my girl" He ruffled your hair. You pulled his hand away, laughing. The door opened, both of you froze as soon as you saw Luka standing there. He had a bright smile on, holding a bag of snacks and movies. His smile slowly faded the moment he noticed Ruben. The purple-haired boy coughed, his hand retreating back to his side. He gave you an awkward smile as he left. 

"We'll begin practicing tomorrow after school" He stopped at the door, turning to you. "Oh! And don't forget that this routine requires being a bit intimate"

He winked as he closed the door behind him. You rolled your eyes. Luka had moved to your bed, placing the bag down. You got up from your seat and walked toward him. "Um, he was just here to talk about our dance routine"

"You know it's completely normal for a couple to hang out" He gave you a small smile. You felt like your heart shattered just a bit more. The bluenette boy pulled out the movies he picked out. "Plus he could've stayed and helped us pick which one to watch first".

You laughed a bit. His bright smile returning to his face caused you to feel better. The two of you built a fort and began to have a movie night. Eventually, it got so late out that Luka fell asleep before you. His head rested on your shoulder, causing you to blush and your heart to beat rapidly. You felt like you were going to die. 

His black to aqua blue hair fell just above his closed eyes. His lips were slightly opened as he breathed. His chest heaved up and down. You were no longer focusing on the movie. Instead, you were focused on the sleeping boy that was sitting next to you. Slowly, you raised your hand to stroke his hair. He made no movement. Your heart skipped a beat. Should you take a risk? He's sleeping and most likely won't feel anything. Hesitant, you began to slowly move your head. Closing your eyes, you kissed his forehead. 

After committing that act, you buried your face into your hands. Luka woke up due to your movements, staring at you, confused. Your face was red out of embarrassment. He figured it was due to the scene in the movie. The main couple was just being very intimate with each other, reminding him of what Ruben had said. Were you thinking about being that way with Ruben? He glanced at you. You were grinning like a child in an amusement park. Your eyes gleamed with happiness. You must like Ruben a lot then. The pain returned to Luka's chest. 

To distract himself, he looked around his room. He's been to your house since he was a child so he already knows your room like the back of his hand. He would notice anything that's new to your room. His eyes caught the glint of the pendant that your grandmother gave you. "That's new"

You jumped at the sound of Luka's voice. He's awake. You followed his stare, calming down as you saw your choker. "Oh, my grandmother recently gave that to me".

"It looks cool" He got up to grab it from your vanity, sitting down next to you shortly after. "Have you worn it yet?"

You shook your head. He smiled as he moved behind you, his fingers tickling you as he moved your hair to the side. Your heart skipped a beat as he put the choker around your neck. He moved his hands back to his sides when he finished. You turned to him, smiling. 

"It looks pretty on you" His smile caused you to blush. 

"T-Thanks" You managed to get a word out. Before he could say anything else, his phone rang. It was Juleka. Luka grabbed his phone and answered it. 

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there" He hung up, staring at you. "I have to get going, sorry".

"There's nothing to be sorry about" You smiled. "It's getting late anyways"

Both of you quickly cleaned up before you saw Luka out. He waved at you as you watched him walk down the street. You sighed, head resting on the palm of your hand, a smile forming. You looked lovestruck. 

"Wow, I thought he'd never leave" You turned to sudden voice you just heard. A tiny falcon looking like creature floated in front of you. Your eyes widen. "Hiya, I'm Kwan, the kwami of phoenix miraculous"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"


	8. Hero

_Yeah_  
_I'm no superman, I can't take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere you wanna' go, yeah_  
_I can't read your mind, like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything you want to hear but,_  
_I'll be your hero_

"Hiya, I'm Kwan, the kwami of the phoenix miraculous"

"AAAAAHHHH"

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" The tiny creature covered your mouth, stopping you from screaming. "No one can know about me but you"

"(y/n), sweetie," You heard your mother call, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" You answered as the kwami let go of your mouth. "A bird just flew at the window, that's all"

"Okay"

You continued to stare at the creature. Just what was this thing? The small little bird-like animal stared back at you, smiling. "If you're thinking about what I am, I just told you. I'm a kwami for the phoenix miraculous"

"What the hell does that mean?" You sat down on your bed. Wait. Miraculous. "Is this related to Ladybug and Chat Noir? Are you like the thing that gives them their powers?"

"Yup" She perked. "That pendant you have there on your neck is the phoenix miraculous. I served your family for many years. Believe me when I say that I am more than relieved to be finally out and about"

You smiled as Kwan stretched her little firey body. She may have surprised you, but she sure is a cute little thing. She finished stretching and flew toward your pillow, continuing to talk. "Anyway, you're now my master and are going to have to work with Ladybug and Chat Noir - even if they don't quite like me"

She mumbled the last part. You rubbed your eyes, shaking your head - making sure you weren't hearing and seeing things. "Wait - master? You mean, I'm going to have powers now?"

"Yup" She chirped. "The moment you say 'flames out' - don't say it just yet - I enter the miraculous and you transform into a hero. Your ancestors named us the Phoenix - creative, I know. You have a one-time use power called Incinerate - which means that once you use it, you run out of time and de-transform. I'm going to constantly need to eat to refuel myself. The miraculous enhances all of your abilities; strength, sight, agility, all that stuff. I'm actually one of the oldest kwamis out there, making me stronger than the ladybug and chat noir kwamis but they're the favored ones".

"Okay, that is a lot of information you just barfed out so you're going to have to say that slower next time" You sat down on your bed. "You mumbled about them not liking you. Why?"

"You heard that?" Kwan yawned. "Well, that's a story for another time. Now, do you have any meat? I'm starving."

"Meat?" You raised a brow.

"Yeah. I'm a huge carnivore" She grinned. You rolled your eyes and got up. Going downstairs, you expected for Kwan to stay hidden up in your room but she followed you. Lucky for you, your parents had already gone to bed. You opened the fridge and let Kwan choose whatever meat she wanted. "Oooo chicken"

Her eyes went big as she drooled over the leftovers. You smiled and took it out to serve her. As you did so, you began to wonder if you had to constantly give her chicken. Great. You'll be going to have to carry chicken meat around every day. You looked back at Kwan, eyes widening as you saw her devour all of the leftovers in a few seconds. Do you have to follow suit with this whole hero thing?

"So... do I have to actually do this?" Kwan looked up at you. "I mean, we could just hang out and not do this hero stuff. Or I could give -"

"Don't even think about it." You noticed Kwan glaring at you. She flew to stare at you on eye level. "Your ancestors and I made a pact. We never once broke it, even if I was not needed. Otherwise, I would have just suggested that myself. Plus, I'm sure your grandmother would be heartbroken to hear that you gave the prized family possession away to some random stranger"

You gulped under the tiny creature's glare. She may be tiny but she sure is frightening. You held your hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I get it. We'll be heroes, but I'm not promising anything"

"Duly noted" She flew back up to your room. You let out a deep sigh. Wow, this is tiring. 

\-----

You never thought you were going to need to use the miraculous at all. Paris already has heroes. They have Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sure, there's Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee but they only show up when Ladybug says so. There's no need for you. Kwan was a bit upset that you were doing nothing heroic for weeks, but she eventually accepted to go at your own pace. It is a lot to take in. 

But then it happened. Stormy Weather came back. Unlike before, she became stronger. She was making the distance of the Sun to the Earth greater, causing it to freeze. You were walking to the Couffaines when it happened. Your friends were already there, Ruben being at his boyfriend's house. You watched the river freeze, the ice slowly beginning to cover up the Couffaine's ship. 

Luka knew that you were already on your way, and went out to find you. You just reached around the corner when you spotted Luka across the street. He called out your name, not noticing you nor a hanging house plant that was about to fall on his head (the rope breaking due to the cold). With how freezing it is, you knew that you wouldn't be able to move that fast. Without hesitating, you muttered "Flames out"

Kwan flew into your pendant. The top of your outfit turned into a dark red-orange turtleneck leotard with long baggy sleeves, the black collar formed around your neck, the pendant showing on your chest. The bottom formed into black leggings and thigh-high red boots replaced your own shoes. A yellow utility belt wrapped around your hips - two black sais rested on each side. Your combed (h/c) hair became undone as a red-orange mask formed around your eyes, while two gigantic fire wings formed on your back. 

You flew up into the sky, diving down at what felt like the speed of light and grabbed the house plant. Luka instinctively ducked at the motion of your wings. He felt a large wave of heat cover him, heating him up instantly. Looking up, he only saw a silhouette of a girl with wings that were on fire. His eyes widen. It took him a few seconds before he shook his head and continued to search for you. 

You flew down at a nearby alleyway. "Flames in"

You de-transformed as Kwan flew back out, the pendant returning to its spot on the choker. You took in a deep breath. The rush of the cold wind still fresh in your mind. It felt liberating. It felt like you were dancing. It was amazing. You grinned at Kwan. "Maybe I'll take a shot in this hero thing"

"I told you" She smirked. You shook your head, still smiling, and ran toward the sound of Luka's voice. Kwan flew into your bag, laughing.


	9. Wings

_Take me to the sky_  
_If I can fly_  
_If I can run away forever_  
_If my wings could fly_  
_Piercing through the air that's getting heavier_  
_Flying, flying_  
_Higher than higher than_  
_Higher than the sky_  
_Flying, flying_  
_With my reddened wings_

You sat down with your friends during lunch. They were watching the latest update of the Ladyblog. Luka was watching the site intensively. After his encounter with the Phoenix, he's been interested in her. You couldn't stop smiling after hearing him ramble about her. She's a mystery to him. No one else has seen her, only him, which is why your friends are skeptical if she even exists. They don't even know the hero's name, only you do. 

After seeing the spark in Luka's eyes whenever he talked about her, you knew you had to get a chance of becoming the Phoenix again. Kwan sassed you for that reason. "You are one selfish person, you know that right?"

"Hey, I've been in love with him since forever" You rolled your eyes, smirking. "He has only seen me as a friend, but now I may have a chance"

"Yes, but he can't find out that you're Phoenix" Kwan played with the stuff in your bag. 

"Watch out!" You turned to see a blast coming your way. Ladybug had grabbed you and pushed out of danger. She quickly turned to you. "Get somewhere safe!"

You saw her chase an akumatized villain, Chat Noir soon followed close by. A grin appeared on your face. You turned to run behind an alleyway. "Kwan flames out!"

You transformed into your hero outfit, flying up to catch the villain. As you flew, you began to notice everything. Your sight reached eight more miles than a regular human being, and you were able to hear everything around you. You even noticed that there weren't any people around the city, only animals. The villain must have done this. Hearing Ladybug and Chat Noir yell as they were thrown into some bushes by the villain, you quickly scanned your eyes to spot them in the park. Before the villain could blast them, you defected it by your sais. You flew just in front of them. They stared at you, confused. 

"Sorry, I don't have enough time to properly introduce myself" You smirked, glancing at them. "Call me Phoenix"

They didn't have time to question you since you immediately flew to fight the villain. He smirked at the sight of your wings. "Ah, you're already half-way there. Why don't I just lend you a hand?"

He blew into his tranquilizer, sending a blast your way. You dodged it. You were able to hear his heartbeat faster as you came closer to him. You smirked. Grabbing him by the shoulder, you flew up and then dove down, throwing him back down at the park. He grunted as he got up. You landed in front of him. He continued to throw his blasts at you, backing up with each step you took. 

"Seriously Hawkmoth?" Your smirk grew as you placed your sais in their hilts, pretending to yawn. You felt your wings stretch themselves. The flames grew brighter. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood behind you, ready to fight. "You chose an easy guy, didn't you?"

"Wha-" Tranquilizer paused. 

"Incinerate!" You yelled. The flames grew larger and were sent flying toward Tranquilizer, surrounding him. Tranquilizer was stuck in the circle of flames, he was surprised that the flames didn't even hurt him. In fact, the flames felt warm. They wrapped around him, destroying his akumatized object. Ladybug used that chance to catch the dark purple butterfly with her yo-yo while Chat Noir went to help the now stable civilian. 

"Bye-bye little butterfly" She smiled as the white butterfly flew away. She threw her yoyo up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything turned back to normal. People who were turned into animals returned back to the way they were. You walked toward the two heroes. They fist-bumped each other, saying their catchphrase. "Pound it".

"I guess we should also thank you" Chat Noir smiled at you.

"Oh, it's nothing" You smiled back. 

"Phoenix, right?" Ladybug offered her hand, you shook it. "I would like to talk to you about your miraculous if you -"

You heard your pendant beep. "Sorry, maybe another time"

You flew away to another alleyway, grinning as you de-transformed. Kwan smiled as you pulled out a piece of meat from the small cooler you customized into your bag. You thought about what just happened. You did great and all, but you're tired. Maybe you need to work out more? "Note to self, take up martial arts"

"Why?" Kwan asked, finishing his meat.

"Because I need to learn how to properly fight" You smiled as the two of you made your way back home.

\-----

_The new winged superhero calls herself Phoenix. She first appeared when Tranquilizer attacked last week. Her special power is called Incinerate, her flames wrap around her target but not harming the person. So far, the new hero has barely interacted with Ladybug and Chat Noir. She appears to help the two famous heroes of Paris but leaves shortly after._

Grace finished reading the article about Phoenix on the Ladyblog. You smiled as your group of friends stared in awe at the photo of the winged hero. Luka's eyes shined with curiosity. Kwan peaked out of your bag, grabbing your attention, smiling at you. You grinned. 

"Wow, Luka was right" Calixte turned to the bluenette. Luka leaned back in his seat. 

"I told you guys" He shrugged. You sat down next to him, your grin not disappearing. 

"Well, I believed you" He smiled at you. You felt your heart skip a beat. God, why does every little thing he does make your heart melt? Even seeing him breathe makes your emotions go haywire. You seriously need to control your emotions. 

"And this is why you're my ride or die" He nudged you. Your friends rolled their eyes, Calixte threw a few of his chips at the two of you. Both you and Luka laughed. 

"Hey, (y/n)" All of you turned to stare at Ruben. By now your friends, except Luka, knows about the two of you fake dating. Luka's smile faltered as the upperclassman stood in front of you. "I won't be able to make it to practice, I have that appointment I told you about today"

"Oh, okay" You shrugged, remembering that he has a date with his boyfriend. "Have fun"

"Yeah," He noticed Luka staring. Looking back at you, he took a deep breath. He kissed your cheeks, surprising you. "See ya around"

You stared at him as he walked away. Grace pretended to tease you while Calixte and Lucien made jokes. Kwan stared at you, confused. You stole a glance at Luka, who was staring at his notebook. I guess he doesn't care. You sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purple you if you know this song


	10. I'm Just Your Problem

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_  
_Is that what you want me to do?_  
_Sorry I don't treat you_  
_like you're perfect_  
_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

Marinette landed in her room, de-transforming. Tikki floated in front of her. The young girl noticed the concerned look the red kwami had. She has noticed that ever since Phoenix had appeared, Tikki has been acting strange. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir have been unsuccessful in having a proper greeting with the flamed winged hero. Marinette would be lying if she said that she was not a bit suspicious. 

"What is it, Tikki?" Marinette stared at the tiny floating creature.

"I've been trying to figure it out myself before telling you, but-" Tikki turned to Marinette. "-this is bad, Marinette".

"What's bad?" Marinette sat down on her bed as Tikki floated in front of her.

"The phoenix miraculous has been lost for so long that all the guardians thought it was destroyed" Tikki began to explain. "It's one of the oldest miraculous, older than me and Plagg, meaning it's one of the strongest out of all us. The last person to have ever used it never returned it back to the guardians. He had used it for his own greed just like Hawkmoth is doing to Noroo. No one has ever seen the miraculous since then"

Tikki flew closer to Marinette, beginning to glare. "We must know how Phoenix had gotten her miraculous. Until then, we can not trust her"

"Understood Tikki" Marinette nodded her head. "Next time we see Phoenix, we'll question her"

\----

You flew down, smiling at Ladybug and Chat Noir. The three of you just finished defeating Animaestro earlier today and are now doing your night patrols. You hummed as you walked toward them. After Animaestro, Luka had texted you to go see the animated movie of Ladybug and Chat Noir with him during the weekend. Of course, your other friends are going too. But it still puts you in a good mood.

"You seem chirpy today" Chat smiled at you. You did your best not to eye-roll at his pun. 

"Nice to see you too" You smirked as you moved your wings, flames shining bright. He moved a bit farther from you, afraid he might get hurt. Ladybug walked closer to you. 

"You're not leaving early again, are you?" She asked. You noticed the serious look on her face. Shaking your head, you let her continue. "Good, because I have some questions for you".

You crossed your arms, brows furrowing in curiosity. "Shoot"

"How did you get your miraculous?" Ladybug gave you a stern look. You sensed that she was being suspicious, which you don't blame her but you could ask the same for them.

"My grandmother gave it to me" You explained. "It's been passed down in my family for generations. Why?"

"Because the last person to have used it was just like Hawkmoth" Her stare softened. "No one had seen it since then. I'm just trying to understand how it landed in your hands".

"Like I told you, Ladybug." You glared. "My grandmother gave to me"

"I get that" She held out her hand. "But may I ask to have your miraculous for a day? I must show it to the guardian so he could -"

"No can do" You interrupted her. She stared at you, taken aback. Her's and Chat's eyes widen in shock. You uncrossed your arms. "My kwami had made a pact with my ancestors a long time ago. We can not leave each other's side at all costs. If you want to show my miraculous to this guardian you speak of, you would have to take me with you".

"I'm sorry but I can't do that either" The female hero glared at you. 

"Why? You don't trust me?" You arched a brow. 

"It's not that. We just don't know you that well" She placed her hands at her hips. 

"Oh, I see" You crossed your arms. "And you trust Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee? Because I totally see them patrolling with you and help you save the day all the time. You know what I think, Ladybug? I think that you only want you and Chat Noir to get all the glory. You can't accept that there could be other heroes out there to protect Paris. Because if there were more of us, there wouldn't be a need for a Ladybug and Chat Noir, right?"

"Wrong". Her glare hardens. "My miraculous is the only one that can de-evilize akumas. You're also wrong about everything else. I trust all the people that I give a miraculous to, it's just that the guardian had told me that they must give it back in order to protect them from Hawkmoth. In case you forgot, he is after all of our miraculous. You just don't bother to open up to us. You leave the moment you're not needed anymore. Plus, from what I've seen, your the only one who can actually harm people with your flames".

"My flames aren't harmful, and I leave because I have things to do" You glared. "I, too, have people to protect. The only reason why I even decided to show myself now is because of Lu-"

"Lu?" She tilted her head. Closing your eyes, you regained your composure.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was an idiot to even think about being a hero. I'll just quit" You turned to leave.

They watched you fly away. That was a stupid fight. You know it. In order for Ladybug to trust you, you have to trust her. But you can't. Why? Is it because Luka admired her before Phoenix showed up? Why do you always let your jealousy take over you? You hate that part of yourself. Hawkmoth could notice and akumatize you. You need to get a hold of your emotions. Maybe you can apologize to them tomorrow.

Landing in your room, you de-transformed. Kwan came out, already feeding on the meat you have in your mini-fridge, as you let out a sigh. The little flamed bird kwami stared at you fall onto your bed. You stared at your ceiling. She floated toward you. "You didn't seriously mean what you told Ladybug, did you? You'll still be Phoenix, right?"

"We're just going to take a small break" You gave her an apologetic look. She didn't say anything to you, and you don't blame her. She flew up to the high perch you placed on your ceiling. You turned to your side, holding your pillow close. The two of you didn't speak at all since then.


	11. Ego Part 1

_You know that your gonna come to me for help_  
_Don't tell me that it's time for going solo_  
_You need to knock some sense into your ego (ego, ego, ego) Yeah_

You walked into your classroom, frowning. Luka had noticed that you've been in a bad mood since he went to pick you up. Your friends noticed too and chose not to say anything. The people around you felt the dark aura that surrounded you as you walked by. You're usually one to smile and laugh with your friends throughout the day. For something to make you this angry, they were worried in case you became akumatized.

"Alright, what's wrong?" You looked up to see Ruben. It was lunch and all of your friends were staying quiet. Ruben had walked up to you, seeing how everyone is acting around you. Luka stared at the two of you.

"It's nothing" You stabbed your spork into your pasta.

"Sure don't seem like it" He sat down next to you. "You want to talk about it?"

"If I did, everyone would be giving me advice by now" You continued to eat. Ruben stared at your friends. They shrugged. He turned back at you.

"Okay, then how about we go release all this anger" He stood up, offering you a hand. You looked at him, arching a brow. You took his hand as he signaled Grace to turn on some music. She did so and Ruben began to lead you to some open space. He began to dance, his body moving to the beat. You crossed your arms, staring at him, unamused. Seeing as this was not working, he began to fool around with his dance moves. You held back a laugh as he almost tripped over himself.

He walked up to you, taking your hands, making you join him. You began to sway to the music. He spun you around, the two of you started to practice the part of the routine you were stuck on. A smile formed as you finally got it right. People surrounded you. A few took videos of the two of you dancing. As you danced, you let go of every negative emotion you felt. You focused on the music. It was like you were alone in the world. It was nice. You felt free.

Luka watched as the frown you had turned into a bright smile. Before, it was he who was able to do that. And now? Well, now you have Ruben. He was able to make you feel better without having to ask anything from you. He didn't have to wait until after school to get his guitar and play you a song. He just had to lead you to an empty space where you can feel like yourself.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Marinette in the crowd. She smiled as she watched you dance, her friend Alya stood next to her, filming. The two of them made eye contact. Luka smiled at her. She waved. You were too busy dancing to notice.

\----

"Kwan" You called for the small creature. She perked her head from her perch and looked down at you. You had your hands on your hips. The red-orange kwami noticed the stern look you had. Throughout school, you were thinking about your fight with Ladybug. The reason why you were mad was that Kwan never told you anything about the previous Phoenix. "I want you to tell me why Ladybug's and Chat Noir's kwamis don't like you"

"That's a long story" The kwami flew down toward you. You sat down on your bed, ready to listen. Seeing as there is no way out of it, Kwan took in a breath and began to tell the story of her past.

"I appeared about a decade before all the other kwamis". Kwan began. "It was around the time when land animals began to appear. I was just a small flame then. I liked to have my fun and pull pranks. When the other kwamis appeared, I got along well with Chat Noir's kwami. We both have a habit of destroying things. But mine... Mine was worse. I destroyed their homes countless times, killed creatures just for fun, I was worse than Chat Noir's kwami. I was evil. When the guardians arrived, they always paired me with someone who can control my flames. It was terrible. I felt trapped. I couldn't use my full power. But after a while, I realized that my masters were all related. That was when we made the pact. But then... then I got him. Your great-great-great-grandfather."

"He was the last person to have used it" You looked at Kwan's sadden expression. She nodded.

"He wasn't like your other ancestors." She continued. "The moment he had refused to give back the miraculous, he began to use me for his greed. But he never harmed me like how Hawkmoth is doing to his kwami. Instead, he set me free. I was able to use my power to its full extent and he didn't care because that's what he wanted. Yes, we brought chaos wherever we went but we never killed people. And yet, they called us murders and traitors. The kwamis and the guardians went to war with us. They thought that what we were doing will only harm humanity."

"And in reality?" You questioned.

"In reality," Kwan turned to you. "my master was using me to get revenge on the person who killed the one he loved. She was beautiful. He was always smiling when she was around him. She was his light. And someone took her. He was lost. He just wanted to avenge her, and everyone around us tried to stop him. I was only trying to help him. I was by his side and watched the light in him died. I wanted to help him feel at peace. The guardians and the other miraculous holders couldn't see or understand that. Then our war ended. My master was severely wounded. I thought he was going to die."

"But?"

"This woman had walked by. She saw us and took us into her home. She healed him in more ways than one. With her around, I saw the light in my master's eyes return. They fell in love. However, master thought she didn't feel the same way because of his past as Phoenix. But she understood him. She helped him fly under the guardians' radar and escape. That way he could still keep me around. They then got married, had children, and when the master died, I was handed down to his firstborn. Master and his wife never had told them about what I was, so I was never used. That was until you came along."

"Why did it take so long to get his revenge?" You stared into the red-orange kwami's eyes. 

"Because the killer was part of a dangerous group and was on the run" Kwan flew to your lap. "The other kwamis don't truly accept me because my power is stronger than theirs"

"But Chat Noir's kwami can hurt people too" You pat the small creature's body. 

"Yes but he's okay with being controlled. I don't." Kwan's eyes downcast.

"I'll talk with Ladybug tonight" You smiled. Kwan perked up. She flew up to hug your cheek, giving you a small peck. You giggled and offered her some meat.


	12. Ego Part 2

_Ego so big you must admit_  
_I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch_  
_Ego so strong, if you ain't know_  
_I don't need no beat I can sing it with piano_

Once night fell, you saw a flash of red and black pass your window. You placed your headphones down, opened your window, and called out to Kwan. "Flames out" You spoke. The moment you transformed, you flew out the window.

As you flew, you watched as the lights of Paris turned on. The night breeze felt nice on your skin. Birds flew next to you, cautious of your wings, staring at you as they flew to their nests. You smiled as you stared at the night clouds slowly moving to cover up the shining full moon. You flew up to the clouds, feeling free from any of your troubles. Looking at the moon, it was like you were able to reach it. It was beautiful. 

You flew down, flying in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, in search of Ladybug. Her and Chat Noir land there when they're done patrolling the streets of the city. Chat made a pun when he saw you. Ladybug turned your direction. She crossed her arms as you landed. "I thought you were quitting".

"Well, I just came to clear somethings up" You rolled your eyes, hands on your hips. "Hope that's okay with you, Ladybug". 

"Go on". The pig-tailed hero uncrossed her arms as Chat stood up and stood next to her. They waited for you to continue. 

"I don't know what you may have heard about my kwami or the previous holder" You began. "But, I want you to know that I'm not like my ancestor. I'm not going to use my miraculous for my own selfish needs. I'm going to use it to help people. My kwami may be dangerous, and I may be the only holder that can accidentally hurt someone, but I'm going to train to the point where I can control it. My flames don't hurt people. So, even if we have our differences, I'm going to continue being Phoenix - whether you like it or not".

You didn't give the two other heroes the chance to talk. You had flown away before that. They were probably going to refuse you, and you didn't want to hear any of that. But if they accepted you? Well, you'll find that out tomorrow. You're sure that the two heroes will need to discuss the problem anyway. So tonight you just want to enjoy a nice flight outside. 

The sound of a guitar strum grabbed your attention. Luka. You flew toward the Couffaine's houseboat. Luka was on deck, playing his guitar. He usually plays in his room. The only time he plays outside is when he's practicing/performing or when he has something on his mind. You watched him play. The rhythm sounded sad but happy at the same time. It was contradicting. It was confusing. You landed behind him, your flames dimming as your body was being hidden by the darker parts of the ship's deck. 

"Sounds like you'll going through something confusing". Luka turned to you once he heard your voice. His eyes widen a bit when he saw you. 

"You're the Phoenix" He spoke in disbelief. You smiled. 

"Call me Phoenix. I think 'the' is unnecessary". You took a step back. If he sees your face clearly, he could find out who you are. Luka and you have been best friends for years. There's no doubt in your mind that he would notice you. "Anyway, what's bothering you?"

"Why would you think something is bothering me?" He raised a brow.

"The way you played, it sounded... confusing". You tried to find the best way to explain. He placed his guitar down as you continued. "It was like you're happy but depressed at the same time. I know as an artist, it's easy to mix your feelings into your work".

"Are you an artist?" He sat down on one of the chairs that were laid out. You huffed. 

"You could say that" You walked around the piano stand, pressing a key. Luka eyed you. Ladybug and Chat Noir would show themselves all the time, but you didn't. You don't like being in the spotlight. He wondered why. Almost anyone else would love being in your shoes. Could it be something you don't want the public to know? Possibly. "So is something bothering you?"

"It's really nothing". The bluenette shrugged. Your brows furrowed, eyes squinting, your lips pressed. It was a look that told him that you didn't believe him. He let out a chuckle. Tilting his head up, his aqua blue eyes staring at the full moon, his hands resting between legs, he let out a sigh. "There's this girl".

"Oh," You raised your brows in surprise. He must be talking about Marinette. Gulping down your emotions for the guitarist, you continued to listen to what he had to say.

"She's beautiful and amazing at what she does". He continued. "From the moment I met her, I've been even more inspired. It's just... I think she likes this other guy".

"How would you know that?" Luka stared at you. Your flamed wings moved to cover your body just a bit. He was able to take note of your (s/c) complexion. He stared into you (e/c) colored eyes. You smiled. "I mean, everyone is hard to read. What if she does like you?"

"And what if she only likes me as a friend?" He refuted. "What would I do then?"

You didn't say anything. What could you say? Oh, I've been there. Actually, I've been in love with my best friend since we were kids and he only sees me as a friend. In fact, that's the reason why I became a hero. Sure, it doesn't give your identity away but there's no way you could tell him any of that. It's like your confessing to him. Staring at his sadden expression, you took a deep breath. 

"You don't give up" You finally broke the silence. God, why do you have to be the helping type of person? You just can't stand seeing Luka sad. Whenever he has that sort of expression on his face, you always felt the need to cheer him up. You hate to see him like that. He stared at you. Before he could reply, you flew away. He watched your flames disappear from where you were standing. 

\----

"Wow, I can't believe you told him not to give up on Marinette" Kwan spoke once you got home. She was waiting for you to give her a platter of chicken. You placed the plate down on your desk, where she was, and laid on your bed with a sigh. She began to devour the whole thing. "I guess you don't have that big of an ego, huh"

"I never said I did". You stared at your ceiling. Kwan looked at you from where she stood. "I just love him too much to know when to let go".

"So that's it?" Kwan flew to you as you sat up. "You're just going to give up?"

"What more can I do?" You got up and began to change into your pajamas. With a sigh, you turned to your kwami. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm going to go out with other guys now. I'm just putting my feelings on pause. I want Luka to be happy, even if I'm not always by his side".

Kwan watched you as you went back downstairs because your mom called you. The small little kwami felt bad for constantly teasing you about your crush on the black-blue haired guitarist. What's the point of giving advice to others when you yourself aren't taking that same advice? You shouldn't give up on Luka.


	13. Boy Like You

_What do I do_  
_With a boy with a boy like you?_  
_Got me lost got me hooked_  
_Now I'm so confused_  
_Was this a part of your plan?_  
_I don't really understand_

You walked through the school hallways with your headphones on. The music covered all of the noise around you. Kwan was taking her afternoon nap in your bag while you walked to your locker. You hummed along with the song, feeling lost in it. 

"Yo!" 

You jumped when you felt someone tap your back. Taking off your headphones, you turned around to see Ruben laughing at your reaction. You rolled your eyes, frowning at his appearance. Secretly, you were hoping that it was Luka behind you. 

"Aww. Don't frown. You'll ruin that face of yours even more" Ruben chuckled. 

"Oh, Ruben" You mocked a flattering tone. "You're so thoughtful. No wonder why it took you 16 years to get a boyfriend and get laid"

"Says the virgin" The purple-haired boy nudged your side. You shook your head, letting out a chuckle. 

"So are we going to practice later today?" You turned to him. "Or are you going to ditch me and go on a date with your boyfriend?"

"Nah. No date today" Ruben placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm all yours"

"Wow. I'm so lucky" You chuckled. 

"Would you look at the cute couple?" Both you and Ruben turned to stare at your friends. Grace went to stand beside you, wrapping her arm around your shoulders. "Acting lovely-dovey as always"

Lucien and Calixte pretended to gag. You punched them while Ruben began to check his phone. He tapped your shoulder. "Gotta take this"

"Sure." You nodded.

"I can't believe you're seriously fake dating Ruben" Calixte laid his back against the locker next to yours. You had opened the cabinet and began to grab and put away some of your things. "I mean, he has a boyfriend. Doesn't he?"

"How do you know?" Lucien turned to his friend.

"I have ears all around this school" Calixte joked. Lucien rolled his eyes and shoved his friend, who was laughing. 

"Cal is right though" Grace turned to you. "Why make up the lie anyway?"

"I don't know. It just happened." You shrugged.

"What just happened?" The group jumped at the sound of Luka's voice.

"Luka! Hey, buddy!" Calixte patted the blue-tipped hair boy. "How's it hanging?"

"Nothing much" The guitarist shrugged. "Anway, what were you guys talking about?"

"Uh." You turned to Grace for help.

"Girl problems" She nodded her head as she stared at Luka. Your best friend raised his brow. If you're having girl problems, how come you can tell Lucien and Calixte but not him? You always tell him your problems no matter what it was either way. He was even there for you when you experienced your first period. Deciding not to ask any further questions, Luka let the matter go. 

"Whatever. Are you still coming over for a jam session?" Luka smiled at you. "Kitty Section would sure like your help on that new song we wrote"

"Oh shoot! That's today?" Your eyes widen. "I completely forgot. I - uh - I kinda already have plans"

"That's cool. We could just -"

"Alrighty. Ready to go?" Ruben walked back to your group, placing his arm around your shoulder. Luka paused what he was saying the moment Ruben jumped into the conversation. He should have known you had plans with him. He is your boyfriend after all. It's natural for you to limit your time with him to be with Ruben. You're probably going on a date with him.

"Ruben" You turned to your dance partner. "Can we practice tomorrow? I forgot that I made plans with Luka and Kitty Section today."

Luka looked at you, eyes slightly widen. Are you seriously ditching Ruben to hang out with him?

"Sure thing" Ruben shrugged his shoulders. "I was going to cut practice short anyway. Manu has the flu"

"Thanks. Say hi to him for me" You smiled.

"Will do" Ruben turned to leave. "See ya later"

"See ya" Your friends waved. 

"Should we get going?" You turned to Luka. 

"Uh. Yeah," Luka nodded.

The two of you began to walk out of school side by side. You were too busy humming to notice Luka stealing glances your way. He still can't believe you just blew off your boyfriend just so you can hang out with him. He also couldn't believe that Ruben was completely chill about it. Maybe both of you have so much trust in each other already that it's okay.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" You turned to Luka.

"Do what?" You asked.

"Cancel your date with Ruben" The tall boy turned to stare directly in front of him.

"Pssh" You laughed, gaining Luka's attention once more.

"What's so funny?" He couldn't help but smile at the sound of your laughter.

"The fact that you thought I was going on a date with Ruben" You spoke in between laughs. "We were going to practice our dance routine for the dance battle at the studio"

"Oh. That's coming up?" Luka changed the focus of the conversation. You nodded your head, humming in response.

"That's why we've been spending more time together lately". You placed your hands behind your back.

"That and because of your relationship" Luka noted. 

"Right..." You stared off to the side.

The blue-tipped-haired boy noticed the sad expression you had. Did he say something wrong? Could it be that your relationship with Ruben isn't going so well? But that can't be possible. The two of you are constantly laughing and having fun with one another. So what is it?

Before he could ask you, he noticed that you stopped walking. You were looking into a store's window. It was a pawn shop. There was this beautiful diamond jeweled feather pin. You were smiling at it. 

"Do you want it?" You turned to Luka.

"No." You shook your head. "I was just thinking about that one pin you got me when we were kids. It looked just like it but without the expensive gems"

"Oh. I remember that one" Luka smiled at the memory. "Do you still have it?"

"Mhm. It's in my special box" The two of you continued to walk. "That was the first time we met, remember?"

"Of course." Luka nudged you. "You had your hair covering your entire face."

The two of you smiled as you thought back to your first meeting. You slowly fell into a comfortable silence. Unconsciously, you took a step closer next to Luka. Your shoulders bumped with his. He glanced at you. You smiled at him. 

\----

Clapping your hands, you cheered at the band. They had just finished practicing the new song. They have been at it for a couple of hours now, and they finally got it to the point where they are satisfied with their performance. You stood up and walked toward the group. "That was great!"

"Thanks" Rose smiled at you. 

"It's getting late." Juleka noticed. "Are you going to be sleeping over tonight?"

"Can I?" You asked, glancing at Luka.

He shrugged. "I don't mind"

Just as you were going to respond, your phone began to ring. Your brows furrowed when you saw Ruben's contact information. What could he possibly want? Looking up at the group, you excused yourself.

Luka watched you distance yourself from the group so you can talk privately on the phone. He could take a guess as to who called you. The others busied themselves with packing up their instruments. After a second, he helped his bandmates. That was until he heard you yell.

"What?!" Everyone turned to your direction, confused as to what was happening. You looked worried. "How?... You are an idiot... Why can't you ask your parents? ..... Fine. I swear if you don't get better by next week, I will personally kill you"

You hanged up, placed your phone in your bag, and took a deep breath. You then walked back to the group, smiling an innocent smile. "Sorry, but I have to go take care of an idiot friend of mine"

"Uh. Okay" Luka glanced at Juleka as if she knew the full details of your phone call. His sister shrugged her shoulders. He looked down at his watch. "It's still kinda late. How about I take you and then we just come back?"

"Huh? You don't have to -"

"Come on" Luka began to drag you off of the houseboat.

\----

"This is Ruben's house?" Luka looked up at the fancy building. You nodded.

"I've only been over a few times" You explained as the two of you got to the door. You went to the house plant that stood next to the door, pulling out a spare key from the dirt. "He called me saying that he sprained his ankle and that he can't go get his first aid because he has a low pain tolerance and can't walk five feet without crying. His parents aren't home either. They had just left to go to a business meeting overseas this morning".

The two of you entered the home. Just by looking at the furniture, Luka could tell that Ruben's parents are well off. If they're overseas, they must make a lot of money doing whatever it is they do. You placed the house key on the counter. "Ruben!"

"In here!" He called. The two of you walked into the living room. You looked down at the tall purple-haired boy in front of you. He was laying on his couch, his left ankle levitated by two stacks of pillows. He had one arm to his forehead. His smug smile irked you. "You brought Luka too. Welcome to my humble home - Ah!"

You placed your hand on the boy's ankle, squeezing it tightly. Smiling your innocent smile, you looked at Ruben. "Ah. I see. You really did sprain it. Oh, how terrible."

"I beg for forgiveness. Please get me the first aid" Ruben spoke through the pain he's feeling. You let go of his ankle and walked down to the hallway on the left side of his house. 

"It's the bathroom to the right?" You glanced at him.

"Yep. Thank you" He smiled. 

"How did this happen anyway?" Luka took a seat at the sofa across from Ruben. 

"I was walking home from Manu's place and I tripped and landed awkwardly on my left leg" Ruben explained just as you came back, holding the first-aid box. "It was hurting a lot, but I told myself to tough it out until I got home"

"Let me guess, you tripped because you were on your phone" You kneeled down in front of the boy. Ruben smiled, nodding his head, as he sat up. You grabbed his barefoot and began to apply on the rightful medicine. He winced. "Big baby"

Luka watched in silence as you and Ruben bickered. He remembered how his friends told him that the two of you fight all the time. So this is what they were talking about. But through that fighting, he could tell that you were happy. The two of you would always end up smiling or laughing in the end. He felt... jealous.

"Done" You finished wrapping the gauze around Ruben's foot. 

"Thanks - Ouch!" Ruben began to glare at you as you pinched his cheeks. 

"Now get better so we can practice our routine, you hear" You giggled. 

"Yush mam" Ruben spoke. You let go of his flesh and patted his cheeks. 

"Good boy" You smiled. "Do you need anything else? Need help going to your room?"

"Nah" He shook his head, laying back down. "I'm just going to chill here for the night. Thanks"

"No problem" You grabbed your stuff, turning to Luka. The two of you began to leave the house.

"Love you" You heard Ruben coo. Luka practically froze in his spot at the words. Were the two of you that close in your relationship already? He turned to you. You were unfazed at all. It was as if you already heard those words countless times already.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just know that you owe me one" You waved him off. 

The two of you left the house. The feeling of the cold night breeze made you feel relaxed. You let out a deep sigh, rising and lowering your shoulders. Luka continued to watch you. You turned to him, continuing your walk back to Luka's home, "Sorry that you had to come with me"

"It's no big deal" He shrugged, facing forward. "It could be dangerous out at night, and it is my job to protect you"

"Oh? And why is that?" You did your best not to let your heart race faster than it already is. Whenever Luka speaks in that soft voice of his and looks off into the distance with his cool demeanor, you constantly have to have an inner battle with yourself. Get it together, (y/n).

"Isn't obvious? It's because you're someone special to me" He glanced at you, giving you his usual 'Couffaine smirk'. You felt the heat in your cheeks rise. Damn it. There goes trying not to blush. You know that he means that as to say that you are his best friend. But not hearing him say those words for once... It makes you happy. 

"You're special to me too" You smiled, turning your gaze forward. He eyed you as you bumped his shoulders once more. His smirk turned into a smile. He bumped you as well, causing you to laugh. The two of you continued your walk in silence. 

Paris' night cold air began to dig into your skin. You weren't wearing a jacket. Hugging your arms, you resisted the urge to let the air make you shiver. Luka had noticed and took off his jacket. You hadn't realized, so when you felt the warm fabric wrap around your shoulders, you froze. 

"T-Thanks" Your eyes widen as your fingertips held the jacket. Luka didn't say anything. Feeling a movement in your bag, you looked down to see Kwan giving you a smug smile. You glared at her. Looking back up at Luka, you couldn't help but let a big grin forge it's way to your lips. It was times like these you enjoyed sharing with the guitarist the most.


	14. Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

"Achoo!" You sneezed into a tissue. Sniffing, you stared at Kwan with a blank expression. Your parents had gone to work while you stayed home from school. Currently, you sat in the living room with a thick blanket wrapped around you. A tissue box placed right across from you on the coffee table and a trashcan standing right below it. "Someone please end my misery" Your voice came out raspy.

"Don't be a baby" Kwan rolled her eyes. "It's just a small cold"

_Since early this afternoon, a supervillain by the name of Oblivio has been erasing the memories of everyone he comes across. Ladybug and Cat Noir are tracking him down inside Montparnasse Tower._

Your empty gaze turned to the television. Letting out a cough, you glared at the screen. "I should be there"

"No can do" Kwan glared at you. "The miraculous can up your agility and all, but it would not help you feel any less sick. You can't be Phoenix while being sluggish as well."

"Ugh" You groaned. A knock at the door grabbed your attention. Kwan flew behind some books on the bookshelf beside the television stand. You got up, holding the blanket to your shoulders as you walked to answer the door. Opening it slowly, you spoke, "Is that you, death?"

"Sorry, no. Death couldn't make it, so he sent your cool best friend to collect you" Luka smiled at you. Your (h/c) hair was a mess, your nose red and stuffy, and your eyes were just a tiny bit red and swollen. Your cheeks were flushed with the amount of warmth you felt. You looked terrible.

"Then come on in. Let me just get in the outfit I prepared for my funeral" You joked, walking back to your spot on the couch. Luka let out a laugh. Turning to him, you smiled at the sight of him following you. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah, but I know how you can feel miserable when you're sick" He sat down on the recliner that's adjacent to the couch. "So I'm here to take care of you until you feel all better."

"Aww. How sweet" You smiled at him. "Just like how when we were kids"

Luka nodded. "How are you feeling? Besides the whole sickness and the desire for death"

"Nothing much besides that" You lowly chuckled. Luka shook his head, his smile growing. He stood up and placed his hand on your forehead. You closed your eyes at the contact. Compared to you, his touch felt nice and cool while you felt like the embodiment of heat. He let out a huff. 

"Have you eaten anything?" You shook your head at the question. No. He let his hand fall back to his side as he turned to leave to the kitchen. "I'll go whip up some of my mom's famous chicken noodle soup"

"Thank you" You coughed. 

Almost an hour later, Luka came back into the living room with a fresh bowl of his mother's soup. You did your best to not cough while laughing at the sight of him wearing your mom's apron. He placed the bowl in front of you. "Bon appetit."

"Merci," You giggled, reaching for the spoon. Just as you grasped it, Luka had whacked your hand. Your eyes looked at him with confusion. Without saying anything, Luka grabbed the spoon, scooping the essence of the soup. His lips blew on the food to cool it down before he positions the spoon to feed your mouth. You felt the heat in your cheeks rise and you thanked your sickness for already making them flush a nice pink color. 

"Just like when we were kids" Luka repeated your statement from earlier. You couldn't help but smile at the memory. Whenever either of you was sick, the other would always do their best to care for them. Luka would hand-feed you, help you to the bathroom, get and do anything you asked for, and he would even tuck you into bed and sing a nice lullaby, and vice versa. 

"Ah" You opened your mouth. Luka placed the spoon into your mouth, and you devoured the food. He smiled at your content expression. 

_Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir are struggling today._

The two of you looked at the news channel. It showed Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting Oblivio. The heroes were arguing about something. Idiots. Don't be distracted. You thought. Chat Noir went around, trying to divert Oblivio's attention to him instead of Ladybug. You hissed when you saw Chat Noir get hit. Ladybug quickly pulled him into an elevator. They were retreating. You watched as the female hero began to draw something on the wall just before she got hit as well.

The battle against Oblivio continues. Oh, oh no! Cat Noir has been hit, but Ladybug pulls him out of danger. What's she doing now? Ladybug is down, too!

"I wonder where Phoenix is," Luka thought out loud. "I'm sure with her help, they would have a better chance at stopping Oblivio."

"Tell me about it" You uttered under your breath. 

"No matter." Luka turned back to you. "What's more important is your health"

You smiled at him. Did he just call you more important than an Akuma? More important than Ladybug and Chat Noir? He's usually a big fan of theirs, always focusing on the news when there's a story about them. You could feel yourself resisting the urge to blush even harder. Luka continued to feed you the soup until you were done. He went to grab his bag, pulling out a small grocery bag that had some medicine inside.

"Here" He handed them to you. "I'll go get you some water go with it"

"Thanks" You watched him leave the living room once more. Kwan took this chance to fly next to you, hiding underneath your blanket. 

"He's kind" She whispered. You hummed in agreement. Luka came back with a glass of water. He handed the drink to you.

He watched you drown down the medicine pills he had given you with the water. The sudden urge of sleep was getting to you now. Luka could tell by the way you yawned and how your eyes began to flutter shut. You felt him grab you by the shoulders, leading you to lay down on the couch. The moment your head hit a pillow, you began to zone out. You could feel Kwan hide behind you, going through the couch and hiding underneath it. Luka smiled at your tired form. He adjusted the blanket to cover you fully as he hummed a song. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" You mumbled, half-asleep.

"Because you're my best friend" Luka chuckled.

"I love you" You smiled. Your hands hugged the pillow beneath your head. Luka's eyes widen a bit. He remembers how just a week ago he heard Ruben say those exact words to you. How many times did you exchange that phrase with the upperclassmen? He wondered. His teal gaze softened as he patted your shoulder.

"You should be telling Ruben that" He whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. "But I love you too"

"Why would I tell Ruben that?" You groaned in your sleep.

"Because he's your boyfriend"

"Ew. No. He's not" You yawned one last time. "He has.... a... boyfriend, Manu. We're... just friends..."

"What...?" Luka's eyes widen in shock. But it was too late. You were already deep in your dreamland. Luka sat there, beside you, surprised by your words. You and Ruben are not dating? And he has a boyfriend? But... last week... the two of you were... Did the two of you break up? Just what did you mean by that?


	15. Yuukei Yesterday

_"I wanna ta-ta-tara-tell you!" I keep thinking as I'm sprinting_  
_And I just don't understand! My heart's a bombshell and it's ticking_

_'Fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and the sun is setting_  
_If I could, I would tell you what I thought_

_Can you help? I'll do anything oh God!_

You stared at Kwan. Your eyes widen with terror. It's the next day and you were feeling way better than yesterday. Luka had left after some time, leaving you all alone in your house once again. It wasn't until your parents came home that you had woken up, only to fall back to sleep in your room. Kwan had just finished telling you about the conversation your half-asleep self had with Luka. 

"I said... what now..." You gazed down at your lap, replaying what you can remember from yesterday. Luka came over. He took care of me. We watched the news about Oblivio. I took my meds and started to feel sleeping. He put me to sleep on the couch and... "Oh god. My life is over!!"

"Don't be so dramatic now" Kwan sighed. 

"I told him 'I love you'!"

"But he took that as a friendship way"

"I told him I'm not dating Ruben!!!!"

"Such a shame that you can't just die and reincarnate like me, huh"

"AGH!"

"(y/n)?" You heard your mom call from downstairs. "Is everything alright?"

"I want to die!"

"You can't die before going to school" She laughed.

"Oh god. School!" You turned to Kwan. "What am I going to do? He's going to ask questions. What do I say? I outed Ruben and Manu to Luka as well! I'm such a terrible -"

You stopped talking when you felt a light flaming wing slap your cheek. It didn't burn, it just stung a little. Kwan placed her wings on your cheeks, pushing them together to shut your mouth. Her red eyes glared at you. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to text your friends and Ruben about how you accidentally blurted the truth to Luka, and you're going to make up this random story as a cover-up, and you are going to go to school and face Luka head-on. You got that?!"

"Yush" You managed to speak.

"Good. Now go!" Kwan let go of you and you quickly went to your phone. You did what the small kwami told you to do. It was no shocker to you that not only did your friends scold you, but tease you as well. You didn't exactly want to go to school but you knew there was no way you're parents were going to let you skip another day. Especially when you seem to be getting over your sickness.

"Please. Can you just kill me now?" You mumbled to Kwan, who was staring at you from your bag. You were standing just in front of the school. 

"Yo!" You jumped, almost tripping over yourself. That voice. Turning around, you spotted Luka. He was smiling his casual smile at you. 

"L-Luka!" You stuttered, rubbing your hand behind your neck.

"You seem to be better today" He observed. You looked completely refreshed, minus the fact that you looked nervous about something. 

"Y-Yeah. That soup and sleep did me good" You internally cursed yourself for having your voice squeak. 

"Listen, I want to ask you about something" Luka's smiling expression turned more serious. Oh no. He's going to ask now, huh. You're not ready for this. Can't you just disappear for an entire week?

"Sure. What up?" God, (y/n), can you sound any more awkward?

"It's about you and Ruben." Oh no. Luka's teal blue eyes gazed down to the side. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but you mentioned that the two of you aren't dating. Mind if I know what happened between the two of you?"

"Uh. Um." You could feel your heartbeat against your chest. Looking into Luka's eyes, you froze. He looked at you with full concern. Does he feel betrayed about you not telling him? Is he worried that it was a bad break-up or something? What if he knew you lied? Taking in a deep breath, you ripped your gaze from him. "Nothing bad happened. We just felt like us dating wasn't a good match. We only dated as a sort of experiment, I guess? I - uh - sort of figured that he wasn't - um - totally into me, so I... so we just decided to go back to being friends"

"That's good to hear" Luka let out a sigh of relief. His smile reappeared on his face. You blushed when you felt his hand ruffle your hair a bit. "I was afraid you got hurt or something and I needed to punch him like I did when we were in middle school."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you first?" You shyly looked up at him. 

"Of course not" He moved his hands to rest on your shoulder. "I'm sure you were going to tell me at your own time. I'm sorry about it not working out"

"It's no big deal" You chuckled, turning your gaze onto the ground. "Turns out, I had someone else on my mind too"

What am I saying? Stop talking, (y/n). Stop now. Abort. Abort. This is how the whole Ruben thing started anyway. What am I thinking? You are an idiot!

"Oh?" His smile turned into a smirk. You couldn't help but smile at the reaction he gave. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, leading you inside the building. "Well, this new guy is going to have to get past me first"

A light laugh escaped your lips. "Oh, I don't know. I think he might be able to just surpass you on my 'Favorite Person List'."

"I'm afraid that as the remaining number one champion, I'm going to be accepting that challenge." Luka winked at you. "Can't have anyone stealing my favorite girl from me, now can I?"

"You mean that?" You bit your bottom lip, silently hoping this wasn't a dream. Luka seems to be happy about you not dating Ruben and sort of flirting back with you. 

"With my whole heart" He let go of your shoulders. "You've been my muse since I picked up a guitar, so how can you not be? Which reminds me, I still have a song with your name on it. Maybe we can work on it over the weekend?"

"Of course" You smiled. "But don't you have Kitty Section practice?"

"Yeah, but you know how I always make time for you" He tapped your nose.

"You're too sweet to me" You held back your blush, mumbling, "You're not like this with Grace"

"You're the only one I'm like this with" Luka chuckled. You looked at him with wide eyes, feeling embarrassed that he heard you. You were going to say something but he had placed his index finger on your lips, signaling you to stay quiet. A smirk formed itself on his lips as he winked at you. "But don't tell anyone. It might ruin my reputation"

There's no way for that to happen. You thought. And how you such a natural flirt?! Luka's phone vibrated, grabbing his attention and cutting your conversation with him. He looked at it and began to take small steps toward the school's exit. "I gotta go. Juleka told me that she has something to show me. Catch you in class?"

You nodded your head. He smiled at you, placing a small kiss on your forehead. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Text me if you need me" 

You watched Luka leave your sight and disappear amid students. You're sure that your face must have been flushing like a tomato, but you didn't care. Luka just kissed your forehead! You hadn't even noticed the rest of your friends walking up to you. Grace looked at her friends before waving her hand in front of your face. "Hello? Earth to (y/n)?"

"I think... Luka and I... were just flirting" You turned to your friends. "I must be crazy, right? I mean, he likes Marionette. There's no way he could have been flirting with me. He only sees me as a friend, as another sister. But... But when I told me about me and Ruben not being together, he seemed... sort of happy. Then I just sort of went on autopilot and told him I liked someone, and we somehow kind of - I don't know - started flirting? Wait, but I don't really know if that was flirting. What do you think? Did you see?"

"Wow." Lucien's eyes widen. "First your texts, and now this. Your morning seems more eventful than mine"

"I might be wrong though, right?" You glanced at each of them. "Marionette is the girl he likes"

"That is true," Calixte nodded his head. "But what if he's slowly realizing his feelings toward you? He seemed kinda upset when he heard that you were dating Ruben"

"Do you think I should confess my feelings to him?" I turned to Grace. 

"It could still be too early for that" She rubbed her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe if you continue giving him subtle hints that you like him, he could come around"

"Subtle hints..."

"I know!" We all turned to Calixte. He had a wide grin on his face. "You can sing him something! I have a friend in the showbiz life, and he's currently working with Bob Roth and XY on new music. He said that they're having a contest to find new artists out there. I'm sure Kitty Section would enter and win with their uniqueness and talent. And when they perform on live t.v., I can pull a few strings to get you to play as an opening act! I mean, it's not exactly subtle, but you can just not put his name or anything of the sort to make it sound like a regular love song"

You and your friends looked at Calixte with shocked expressions. Since all of you were staying silent, Calixte thought that his idea was probably stupid. But when all of you engulfed him into a bear hug, he began to rethink that idea.

"Never thought I'd say this," Lucien sighed. "But Cal, you are a genius"

"I know" Calixte smiled.


	16. Enchanted

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

You strung the strings of your guitar. Like Calixte suggested, Kitty Section did end up joining the contest Bob Roth was holding. They were spending almost every day practicing the new song you and Luka had worked on, getting ready to make sure that their performance was perfect. You were too busy preparing and practicing your own song that you planned on singing to even notice or care that Luka was spending time with Marinette. Calixte and his friend were able to get you a spot on the show. It wasn't going to be an opening act like you thought, but a closing act for the channel instead. Either way, you were happy to get a chance to share a stage with Luka.

"I wonder when Luka would get here" You stopped playing and looked at Kwan. She was eating the chicken wings you ordered. The two of you were in the green room at the television studio.

"We got here a bit early." Kwan glanced at the clock in the room. "Wanna go see if they arrived yet?"

"Come on. Let's go" You got up from the couch, putting the guitar down. Kwan flew into the pocket of your shirt. You hummed as you walked through the hallways of the studio. You looked around the set, trying to get any sign of Kitty Section. The contest didn't announce who won, but you guess that it's meant to be a surprise. Kitty Section has to have won. They're the best. You kept reminding yourself.

Instead of seeing the band, you saw the crew members preparing XY's djing set. That's weird. Your gaze landed on Bob Roth. "Excuse me, Mr. Roth?"

The music producer turned to you. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Um. I'm the closing act. Uh... Whatever happened to the contest?" You managed to ask. "Who won?"

"That thing" The man looked off to the side. He looked like he had no idea what you were talking about. "I plan on announcing that right after my son's performance"

"Oh?" You perked up. The bad vibe you were getting about the man completely vanished from your mind. "Could you tell me who won?"

"Uh." Mr. Roth took a moment. "Well, I can't just ruin the whole surprise, can I?"

"I see. I understand" You smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Roth"

You walked off stage and went back to the green room. Kwan flew out of your pocket. "Something seems fishy about that man. And I don't mean it in a good way"

"I felt it too" You sighed. "But who knows? Maybe he's telling the truth."

Just as you said that the program began to play on the television in the room. You and Kwan stared as XY appeared on the screen. He was wearing a terribly made outfit of a kitty unicorn. The music he was playing sounded familiar. That's when it clicked. "Hey! That's the song Luka, Rose and I made for Kitty Section!"

"Why is XY playing it?" Kwan looked at you.

"That bastard lied to us!" You glared as you stomped your foot. "He stole Luka's song and that ugly outfit must have been Marinette's designs for the band!"

"What are we going to do?" 

"I'm going to talk to that con-man himself" You stormed out of the room, Kwan flying back into your pocket once more. When you turned the hall, you paused when you saw Luka and Marinette.

"(y/n)?" Luka's eyes widen at the sight of you. "What are you doing here?"

"Um. I'm. Uh. Roth's contest thing" You randomly uttered. Damn it, (y/n). This is not the time to be getting flustered. Shaking your head, you turned to stare at the two. "Are you guys going to confront him about the song too?"

"Were you going there just now?" Marinette asked.

"Of course" You placed your hands on your hips. "Luka, Rose, and I worked hard on that song. And there's no way am I letting that piece of scum get away with stealing it"

The two looked shocked at your words. You walked past them, "Come on. The set is this way".

When the three of you got inside the room, XY had just finished his performance and was talking to Alec. "Wow! Awesome, XY! Such a 180 from your last record! This might be your best yet! So tell me, where did you get the inspiration for all this new material?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I came up with the whole song in 5 minutes." XY smiled while pointing at his head.

"In 5 minutes? He couldn't even sing it the way it's supposed to be sung." Luka glared. 

"And his mask isn't even a good rip-off," Marinette added.

"There's Mr. Roth, right there" You pointed at the man who fooled you earlier. The three of you left the doorway and ran over the music producer. 

"Mr. Roth! My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm the one who sent you the Kitty Section video." Marinette introduced herself.

"Video? What video? I don't know what you're talking about, kid." Bob Roth acted ignorantly.

"You told me minutes ago that you were going to talk about the talent contest!" You glared.

"Maybe I can jog your memory? Look!" Marinette pulled out her phone, showing Mr. Roth the video of Kitty Section. "The costumes, the mask, the music, the dance moves. They're all the same!"

"There's no comparison," He continued to deny the fact that he just plagiarized another band's song. XY had walked up to his father. "This here is some amateur garage band. My son is a solo artist. You guys play instruments, his music is all digital. Our unicorn is much cooler, and our masks are nothing like yours."

"That's not true! You copied Marinette's costumes!" Luka argued.

"And it's the same song. You stole Luka's music!" Marinette argued as well.

"You plagiarized another band's style just so you can get profit from it" You resisted the urge of punching the two.

"Oh, come on. Let's not exaggerate now," XY sighed. "We may have just been a little bit... inspired, that's all."

"Inspired? You flat out stole! You didn't design this mask!" Luka ripped the mask from XY's head. "Marinette did!"

"Listen, it's not too late to do the right thing. Just tell the truth and let Kitty Section appear on the show. That's all we're asking." Both you and Luka looked at Marinette. Was she giving these people a second chance? You were too busy trying not to lunge at the two males while she was still having hope on them. What is she, a saint?

"Yeah. First, they'll wanna be in the show. Then they'll be asking for a cut of the profits. No way! Never saw or heard of Kitten Division." Your glare turned even more intense. That's it. Luka noticed your stance and pulled you back. He also took note of how Marinette wanted to continue to talk it out with the man.

"Forget it, Marinette. It's no big deal. Let's just go." Luka pulled both of you to the side.

"No! It's not fair! I won't stand by and let my friends' work get stolen." Marinette looked back at Bob Roth. "If you won't tell the truth, then I will! Right now, on the air, live!"

The dark blue-haired girl went to walk on stage when Mr. Roth grabbed her by the arm. "If you do that, I'll tell them you're the copycats, not me. I've got all the music biz eating out of my hand. So who do you think they're gonna believe? Me, or a group of nobodies?"

"You'll never have a future in this business. You'll never make another costume. And there'll be no more music for your buddies because as far as everyone's concerned, you'll be the rip-off artists," Mr. Roth continued to threaten Marinette. You walked toward the man in defense of the girl. "Not quite so cocky now, are we?"

"You bastards" You poked your index finger onto Mr. Roth's chest, grabbing his attention. "The fact that you made a fake contest to steal someone else's hard work only tells me that you're frauds. Your son's music isn't probably his, is it?"

"Excuse me," XY looked over his father's shoulder to look at Marinette and you. "Do you have any idea how much work it took me to copy your costumes?"

"They're not even mine! They're Marinette's!" You groaned. "At least learn who you're fu - huh?"

"Shh." Your attention went toward a boy. He wore all purple and black. Luka? He placed his two-digit fingers onto XY's lips. A small floating blob that sounded like XY's voice came out of the fake musician's mouth. Mr. Roth quickly hid behind both you and Marinette. 

"What's that?" He cowered in fear. XY tried to talk but nothing came out. His voice was gone. The small blob of XY's voice flew into the side of Luka's helmet. Both Bob Roth and his son ran out of the room along with the other crew members. Luka was going to chase after them, but he stayed and approached Marinette. He used his right hand to talk. His voice came out as XY's.

"Don't worry, Marinette. I would never hurt you," He spoke. "I will use the power Hawk Moth has given me to restore justice. I will force Bob Roth to admit what he has done to you and Kitty Section."

"Luka" You called.

"Don't do that, Luka," Marinette yelled. The now akumatized boy turned to both of you. "That's revenge, not justice. And if you team up with Hawk Moth, you'll have to face Cat Noir and Ladybug."

"Chat Noir and Ladybug? Where were they when we needed them? As of now, Silencer is laying down the law of silence." Luka, now Silencer, continued to speak through his hand with the stolen voice. You heard Marinette gasp as Luka's hand-mouth thing peck her cheek. Your eyes widen like saucers and you felt your heart shatter. It was as if you were completely invisible. "You're the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You're the music that's been playing inside my head since the day we first met. I won't let anything happen to you."

Both of you watched Luka as he left. You stared at Marinette. Her cheeks were flushing pink and she looked shocked. Gripping your fists, you held back the urge to cry. You relaxed your self, feeling your muscles no longer tighten with the heartbreak and anger you felt. You released your fists and let out a cough, grabbing Marinette's attention. "We should get going"

"Oh! Right!" The two of you then ran out of the room. You headed toward the exit but paused when you saw Marinette take a different turn. "Sorry, potty break!" 

You paid it no mind and rushed to the green room. Kwan flew out of your pocket, giving you a concern expression. "We should go stop Silencer"

"I can't" You mumbled. Your gaze turned blank and your knees felt weak. You fell to the ground with your head hanging low. Why are you so surprised? You knew that Luka had feelings for Marinette. You knew that so why... Why did you get your hopes up? It was just a conversation. It was no big deal. 

Kwan watched you. You weren't saying anything and nor were you crying. It was like you were in a state of shock. No words formulated in your mouth. No emotion did you feel. You just wanted to stay in this room until everything - including yourself - went away. What makes matters worse is that when Ladybug and Chat Noir do stop Silencer, Luka's is not going to have any memory of saying those words to Marinette.

"I'm so stupid"

\----

_'The ladybug and cat got you. Serves you right! What did you think, kid? That I was going to tell everybody the truth? That I stole Kitty Section's song and your girlfriend's costumes, so I could give them to my talentless son? You didn't think that superheroes would come to save me, huh? That's right! They work for me now! ...What's up with you guys? Why are you all smiling like that?!'_

You watched the television screen in the green room with a blank expression. Ladybug and Chat Noir did it. They stopped Silencer and saved Paris once again. Though you wouldn't have mind punching Bob Roth as Phoenix.

'We're smiling because you're on the air, Mr. Roth.' Ladybug's voice could be heard in the background. 'Everything you just said was broadcast live.'

'Eh heh heh heh heh.' Mr. Roth awkwardly smiled, staring at the camera. 'Precisely! It was all just a big joke! I actually happen to love the band Kitten Division! I love them so much that I was about to sign them to their first record deal! And now, they're going to finish off this show with their very own song! I didn't mention it earlier, to keep it a surprise! But it was my idea from the start!'

"Liar" You mumbled, turning off the t.v. That was when a staff member from the studio entered the room.

"Sorry, Miss (l/n)," He spoke. "But since Kitty Selection is suddenly playing, we don't have enough time for -"

"It's okay" You got up, grabbing your guitar. The staff member looked at you with a bit of concern. Your demeanor had completely changed from when you first arrived. Your happy and nervous self changed into someone who's frozen with no emotions. He wondered what happened to turn your mood sour.


	17. Queen of Mean

_**I followed all the rules** _  
_**I drew inside the lines** _  
_**I never asked for anything that wasn't mine** _  
_**I waited patiently for my time** _  
_**But when it finally came** _  
_**He called her name** _  
_**And now I feel this overwhelming pain** _  
_**I mean it's in my veins** _  
_**I mean it's in my brain** _  
_**My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train** _  
_**I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame** _  
_**I know exactly who to blame** _

You walked around the city. It looked like everyone was tuned in to watching Kitty Section perform. Walking into your home, you went straight toward your room. You hadn't even paid attention to your friends who were at your house to watch your performance live. But the moment they saw you, they knew something was up. 

"(y/n)..." Grace knocked on your bedroom door. She glanced at her friends, her brows knitting together with concern. "(y/n), what happened?"

"Nothing" They heard you from inside. "I want to be alone."

"(y/n) -" You heard Ruben's voice.

"Just go!" You yelled, your voice cracking. Tears were finally forming in your eyes and you fought to not let them fall. "Please. Just... leave"

Kwan stared at you. You were lying on your bed, hugging your pillow close to your chest. It was like looking at her old master's heartbroken state again. She hated it. Your tears stained the pillow as you began to slightly whimper. You grabbed the guitar pick that was resting on your bedside table. It was a dark blue pick that had a bright teal 'L' engraved in it. It was one of Luka's. He had given it to when you were children and learning how to play the instrument together. It was the guitar pick that his father gave him. He gave it to you on your first dance recital, saying it will take all of your negative thoughts away. 

I'm so stupid for getting excited over one conversation. We tease each other all the time. There was no hidden meaning in that conversation, and yet you thought there was. You thought that maybe, just maybe, Luka could see you as something more than just a friend. That he can see your obvious feelings for him and reciprocate them. That he could see that the two of you are the perfect pair. He even called you his muse. You were the one that inspired him to write, just like how he was your inspiration to dance. But that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. 

Like Luka had said, Marinette is the music playing inside his head. You're not. She's his new inspiration and that hurts. It feels like your chest was being stabbed by a thousand needles. Like your whole body was uncontrollably shaking as hot tears trailed down your cheeks and onto your pillow. You never thought heartbreak could be this painful. 

"(y/n)..." Kwan's tiny red eyes widen as she saw a purple butterfly fly through your window. Hawkmoth. "(y/n)!"

It hurts. This pain hurts. I loved him. I loved him my whole life. And he chose another. He chose her. He only met her a few months ago and he's already head-over-heels for Marinette. He says he loves you. He calls you someone special to him. He does things that make your stomach filled with butterflies and your heartbeat faster than it normally does. It hurts. Make this pain go away. Someone. Anyone.

_**All of my senses have left me defenseless** _

The purple butterfly flew onto the guitar pick you were holding. Your eyes snapped open. A butterfly-shaped light glowed right in front of your face. Your eyes were red from your tears and anger. 

_**This darkness around me** _  
_**Is promising vengeance** _  
_**The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive** _

_Lamenter. I am Hawkmoth. The pain you feel is unbearable, and I'm giving you the power to make others feel it too. I only ask for Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous in return. Do we have an agreement?_

"Yes, Hawkmoth" You sat up, a smirk laying itself on your lips. Darkness surrounded you. Your clothes disappeared and transformed. A white baggy, long-sleeved, shirt formed around you until it reached midway your torso, black tights with white music notes on your thighs began to cover you from then on, and white knee-highed boots finished your outfit. A black mask hid your eyes and a single tear formed into a broken heart, staying on your cheek like a tattoo. Your hair was loosely pulled to rest on your left shoulder. The guitar pick enlargened and your grip on it tighten.

"No!" Kwan shook her head in fear.

You opened your bedroom door, walking downstairs. All of your friends had turned to you. Their eyes widen at the sight of your new form. Their fear only made you feel stronger. It was like all of your past emotions vanished and fed your new self. It felt better than flying. Better than being Phoenix. It felt amazing.

"(y/n)?" Lucien spoke.

"I am Lamenter" You corrected. Raising the guitar pick in the air like a fan, you motioned it to swipe at your friends. A black slice came out of the pick and hit them in the chest. The sudden feeling of immense pain stabbed their chest. Grace hovered her hand over her heart. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was like having thousands of heartburns at the same time. Seeing their hurt expressions made you smirk. You took in a deep breath, your shoulders rising, just before you let out an ear-piercing screech. Ruben covered his ears from hearing the heartbreaking wail. It sounded like your cries were being amped up by a million. Your friends eventually couldn't take it anymore and fell onto their knees. They were moaning outcries that matched yours. "I'll make this whole damn city cry their hearts out"

_**I want what I deserve**_  
_**I want to rule the world**_  
_**Sit back and watch them learn**_  
_**It's finally my turn**_


	18. Class Fight

_Her face was fucked up and my hands were bloody_  
_We were in the playground, things were getting muddy_  
_The teacher broke us up after I broke her_  
_And my one true love called me a monster_

Luka, Marinette, and the rest of Kitty Section were smiling and laughing while leaving the television studio. Marinette was lightly blushing as she talked with the blue-haired boy. Since he practically confessed his love to her, she couldn't help but feel her heart race against her chest. To think Luka likes her. She wouldn't have thought that to be possible.

"Agh!" The group turned to look in front of them. Their eyes widen when they saw civilians running while screaming cries. Some people were on their knees, crying loudly, others were whimpering while holding their chest. Those who were not being affected were soon hit by a slice beam of black music notes, and they started to cry as well. There was a loud piercing cry coming from above them. 

"How does it feel?!" Marinette ripped her gaze from the civilians and turned to see the person behind the sudden burst of sadness. Her eyes widen when she saw you flying on an enormous guitar pick. "The sadness of heartbreak! Isn't it wonderful?!"

You let out another screech. This time the entire group covered their ears from it. Marinette's brows furrowed as she looked at you. "(y/n)?"

The teenage girl looked at Luka. He didn't seem confused like Marinette. He seemed worried. Worried for his best friend. What happened to her? What could have caused her to become a victim of Hawkmoth's evil plan to steal the miraculous? 

"We have to get out of here" Marinette grabbed the group's attention. They nodded and began to run back inside the studio. That was until they were stopped by you. You had landed in front of them. A sadistic smirk plastered your lips. 

"Where do my kitties think they're going?" You mocked. 

"(y/n), what - Ah!" Juleka tried to talk to you, but you had waved your pick. The slash of music notes hit her on the chest. The sudden pain caused her to take a step back. Rose grabbed hold of her just as you slashed her with your powers as well. 

"Rose! Juleka!" Ivan called when you slashed him as well. The three held their chest as they began to weep. They felt the pain you were feeling. The feeling of heartbreak. It began to cloud their minds. Ivan began to weep his girlfriend's name into his hands. "Mylene..."

"Juleka" Rose cried loudly.

"Rose" The punk girl responded to her girlfriend crying.

"That's right, my kitties" You cooed. "Feel my pain."

While you were distracted with those three, Luka had grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her to safety. You turned your head toward them, glaring. How dare they run off together?! You let out another screech toward their direction. 

I have to make them feel my pain. You thought. I have to make Luka understand my emotions. I have to make Marinette suffer. Make Luka regret not choosing you. Make Marinette suffer. 

"Luka!" Marinette turned to the boy. His eyes were closed shut as he covered his ears. It was obvious that he was having trouble resisting your power. But that didn't stop him from running back to you. He stopped covering his ears and his eyes burned with determination. A determination to get through to you. 

"(y/n)!" Luka stopped a few feet away from you. You closed your mouth shut, glaring at him. His worried expression for you was soon painted with pain as he noticed tears running down your cheeks. It hurts seeing you like this. "(y/n), stop this! This isn't you!"

"Why would I stop?" You smirked. "I want all of Paris to feel my pain. I want everyone to suffer as much as I have! I want to share my heartbreak with them!"

"Heartbreak?" Luka dared to take a step forward. He had completely forgotten that you're akumatized right now. He forgot that you can attack him at any moment. He forgot because it didn't feel like that right now. Because he's not seeing you as an akumatized villain. He's seeing you as his best friend who is hurting. Luka hates seeing you cry. He hates seeing you in any sort of pain. "(y/n), who hurt you?"

"Why do you care?" You scoffed. 

"Because I want to help you" Luka pleaded. "I hate seeing you like this. I'm your best friend, let me -"

"I hate that damn word!" You let out another screech toward him. Best friend. Friend. God, you hated it. You hate that word with a burning passion. Why does he constantly have to remind you of that? Why is he always reminding you of your place in his heart? Why can't you be more? More than a friend. More than another sister. You want more.

Right as the vibrations of your scream were going to reach the blue-haired boy, he was pulled back by something else. A string wrapped itself around him and dragged him away from you. He looked to see the one and only Ladybug. Her bright blue eyes focused solely on you. Her jaw clenched as she thought about what could have you caused you to be this way. 

"Ladybug!" Luka grabbed the female hero's attention. Her yo-yo string unwrapped itself from him. Ladybug noticed the worried expression the boy wore. His brows were knitted together, and his blue eyes were pleading for her to help. "Please, help (y/n). She's my best friend. I - I don't know what's gotten into her"

"Don't worry. Chat Noir and I would handle this" She nodded her head. 

_Lamenter! Grab Ladybug's miraculous!_ You heard Hawkmoth's voice in your head. Seeing the sight of the red and black-suited hero and Luka made you angry. You remember how fond Luka is of Ladybug. You remember her being rude to you while you were Phoenix. "With pleasure, Hawkmoth"

You threw your guitar pick up into the air, jumping up high, and landing on top of it. Luka and Ladybug noticed how you were flying towards them. The female hero grabbed Luka and both of them managed to dodge your attack. 

"(y/n)!" Luka called.

"I'm not (y/n)!" You yelled at him. Your (e/c) colored eyes, that were usually shining so bright with happiness, was now filled with anger as you glared daggers at him. You held your head up high, looking down at him and Ladybug. "I am Lamenter! And you, along with all of Paris, would experience my heartbreak!"

"We got to get you to safety" Ladybug swung her yo-yo around as a shield from your screams. Grunting, you flew off of your guitar pick and began to swing it around. Blasts of music notes were being harshly thrown toward Ladybug. 

"I'm not leaving (y/n)" Luka gave her a determined expression. He really cares deeply for her. Ladybug thought. She sighed and looked back at you. It's clear that the akuma is in the pick, but with the amount of force Ladybug was taking in by your blasts, there's no way she could get to you. That was when she saw a flash of black leather out of the corners of her eye. Chat Noir had arrived. He threw his baton in front of Ladybug, grabbing your attention. 

"Need some help, my lady" Chat smiled at the female hero. 

"Distracting our new friend would be quite helpful, kitty-cat" She returned the gesture.

"Will do" Chat ran toward you. He was going to fight you hand-on-hand. (y/n)'s attacks only work long distances! Great thinking, Chat. Ladybug smiled. 

But unfortunately for the two heroes, you were already expecting this. You had gotten back up on your pick just when Chat went to throw a punch at you, eventually hitting nothing but air. You took hold of his wrist with your left hand, flipping in midair and twisting your body so your right hand wrapping itself around Chat's shoulders and neck. You dragged the male hero down to the ground, pinning him down with your elbow. He felt the air being knocked out of him.

"Chat!" Ladybug ran toward you now. Your smirk grew as you turned to her. She was swinging her yo-yo at you, but you dodged every move until you were close enough that she could use it no more. She twisted her body into a roundhouse position, but you grabbed her leg. You heard her wince in pain as your nails dug deep on to her skin through the fabric of her suit. You threw her leg down with a harsh force that had the hero tumbling forward. You kneed her in the stomach. 

"Ladybug!" Chat got up from the ground. He was going to use his baton to hit you on the back of the head, but you used the space you had between the two of you to throw a blast of your music notes at him. He began to cry as the thought of Ladybug never loving him filled his mind. He shut his eyes closed. 

"Chat, no!" Ladybug pulled away from you, only for you to grab her by the throat. 

"What's wrong, Ladybug?" You mocked, speaking in a low whisper only loud enough for her to hear. "Didn't think I could fight, did you? I'm quite offended that you haven't even recognized me yet"

"What - agh!" The female hero struggled with her speech.

Now, Lamenter! Rip her of her miraculous!

Your free hand went to grab one of her earrings when you felt someone grab your wrist. You turned to see Luka. He pulled you into his chest, ripping your hand from Ladybug's throat. His arms embraced you into a hug. It felt warm and made you forget that you were just in the middle of fighting Paris' famous superheroes. Ladybug took this time to grab Chat Noir and drag him somewhere else. You noticed and pushed Luka away from you. 

"You!" You glared at him. 

"(y/n) -"

"No!" You flew on top of your guitar pick again. "You have already done enough trouble! I'm done with you!"

You screamed at him. It was louder than before. He couldn't even cover his ears for he had fallen onto his knees. With each second passing by, he could swear that the screams were sounding more like his name. Once you were satisfied with seeing him in pain, you flew away to find the two famous heroes.

\----

"Chat, look at me" Ladybug held the blonde boy's face with her hands. His tears fell onto her fingers. It pained her to see him like this. He looked so vulnerable. She wrapped his arms around him as he began to mutter out her name. 

"My lady... it... it hurts" He cried. "Why don't you love me?"

Ladybug found herself not being able to respond to that. Normally, she would say that she already loves another boy, but saying that would make this matter worse. It would feed into what Lamenter already planted inside his mind. The fear of having one's heartbroken by the one they love. 

"But _I do love you_ " Ladybug pulled away to stare at Chat's face once more. His bright green eyes were glossy from the tears. She caressed his face, wiping his tears away. "I may not love you the way you want me to, but I do love and care about you. You're always there when I need you the most. And right now, I need you, Chat Noir. I need you, so fight back those thoughts that are flooding your mind, and help me defeat Lamenter. Come back to me."

Ladybug placed a small kiss on her partner's cheek. Chat closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. He focused all of his thoughts on Ladybug's words. The thoughts of heartbreak and losing her vanished as he repeated what she just said. His Lady does love and cares for him, but most importantly, she needs him right now.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at the girl in front of him. His green eyes glistened with admiration and love for the female hero. Ladybug smiled at him. "Thank you, my lady"

"You would have done the same" She shrugged. 

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" They turned to see you flying around. "Come out and play!"

"So, what's the plan?" Chat turned to Ladybug.

"We know that the guitar pick is where the akuma is at and that's she's heartbroken about something" Ladybug stated, her brows furrowing as she deeply began to think. "Her blasts are long-distance, and she is clearly not holding anything back while fighting combat style."

"She sure can fight. Like she had some training and experience" Chat looked at you as you flew around. "Look at the way she flies. It's clear that she's used to be in the air."

"Maybe that's it!" Ladybug turned to her partner. "If we can get her while she's flying, there's no way for her to attack us, other than using her screech!"

"Okay... but how are we going to do that?" Chat raised a brow, but the grin on his lady's lips already told him how.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo up in the air. The round object transformed into two pairs of earplugs. She handed one pair to Chat. "With these, we would be able to withstand her screams. Now, let's get her to fly a little bit more up in the sky"

\----

_Where are they, Lamenter?!_

"Relax, Hawkmoth." You smiled. "With Chat down, that only leaves Ladybug, and she can't even fight me one-on-one. I'm sure they would show up soon."

"Lamenter!" You turned around to face the owner of the voice, your smile widening. Speak of the bug. Ladybug was running toward you. Did she seriously decide to leave Chat Noir all by himself? How sad. Maybe Ladybug not loving him could be coming true after all. Still, she had a smug smile laying on her lips. It caused an uproar inside you. Does she think she win?

You let out a screech, hoping it would blow them away or stop her. But it didn't. It didn't do anything. "What?!"

The moment you began to fly down onto the ground, you were shocked to see the red-dressed hero run right past you. She was running toward the Eiffel Tower. What is she planning? It could be a trap. You know that. But seeing her look so pleased and not taking you seriously fueled your anger. You chased after her.

Ladybug was climbing the tower until she reached the highest point. You met her there, flying on your pick. You jumped off, your pick in your hand. She thinks she's so smart. Ha! You're going to prove her wrong. Ladybug dodged every attack you threw at her. It didn't take long for the two of you to start hand-to-hand combat. Ladybug may be skilled, but you were better. You were naturally flexible due to all of the dancing and personal training you did at home. The powers of the miraculous, or in this case, the akuma, only enhanced what you already have. 

Seeing as Ladybug began to back you into a corner, you flipped into the air, landing on the pick. You let out another scream toward her. Feel my pain! Why won't you feel it? Why? Feel what Luka and Marinette did to me?! Damn them! Damn you!

Ladybug distracted you with her yo-yo attacks, causing you to fly around on your pick to dodge them and distracting you from your screams. She made sure to have your entire focus on her. She had pushed you far back into the air that you had distanced yourself from the tower. The moment you grabbed hold of her yo-yo's string, Chat Noir had already called his cataclysm. He was on his baton, walking toward you while Ladybug distracted you.

"Yoo-hoo~" You looked down to see Chat Noir smiling at you. "Miss me?"

"What? How?!" You glared just as he touched the guitar pick. You felt the object leave you, causing you to fall. The distance between you and Chat was just a few inches apart. With those few inches, he should have caught you. But he didn't. You had pushed him away with the last force of power the akuma had on you. You were free-falling while Ladybug caught the purple butterfly and made everything back to normal. 

Every surrounding citizen gasped as they watched you fall. Luka had gotten over your screams by this point and was running around Paris to find you. He just reached the Eiffel Tower when Chat used his power on you. His eyes widen in fear as he watched you fall. Chat Noir was running alongside the tower's structure in order to catch you, but you were falling too fast. 

_**"(Y/N)!!!!"** _

Your eyes snapped open. A spark of orange and red flames was flying towards you. Without any hesitation, you yelled, "Kwan, flames out!"

You felt the orange kwami's flames surround you. The outfit you were wearing that day transformed once again into your Phoenix suit. You felt the sheaths of your sais on your hips. Your wings shone brightly as they stretched themselves. 

Ladybug's and Chat Noir's eyes widen at the sight. Everyone's worried gasps now came out of surprise. Luka was frozen in place as he watched you transform. You were shining so bright. Probably brighter than the sun. The heat of your flames was able to reach Luka, who was on the ground while you were high in the sky. The two of you made eye contact. He wasn't even able to find any words to call out to you. You're Phoenix. Without saying anything, you flew away. The last of your tears flew off your cheek.


	19. The One That Got Away

_It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

You didn't want to go home. You don't have the courage to face your friends. Normally, akumatized villains forget what happened while being under the influence of Hawkmoth, but you remembered. You remembered the pain you caused. I hurt them. I hurt my friends. I hurt Luka. 

Without even realizing it, you had landed on the rooftop of an elderly home. You weren't expecting to see anyone, but there she was. The sight of her made you want to cry all over again. You de-transformed and ran into the old woman's arms. "Granny!"

"Hush, my child" She spoke in a soft voice. Her arms wrapped around you. You gripped your hands on the fabric of her robe. Kwan was flying behind you, watching the whole scene play out.

"I... messed up." You sniffed.

"No, you did not" Your grandmother's soft tone turned stern as she pulled away from the hug. Her hands cupped your face, wiping your tears away with her thumbs. "You are human. It's okay to feel negative emotions. Hawkmoth or not. It's okay"

"Did you know?" You placed your hands on top of your grandmother's. "Did you know about the miraculous? About Kwan?"

She looked at you with an expression that told you yes. Her eyes looked sad as she moved her hands to hold yours. She looked down at your palms. "When my father handed me the pendant, I got curious. I had put it on a golden necklace chain I had lying around and put it on. That's how I met Kwan"

Kwan flew to rest on your grandmother's shoulder. Your grandmother smiled at the creature, nuzzling her cheek against the bird's flames. "There was no danger at the time, and there was no need for heroes, so I never used the miraculous. But Kwan and I remained friends. I had planned on giving it to your mother, but she showed no interest in the pendant. So I kept it."

"Why give it to me?" You asked, making her laugh lightly.

"The day you were born," Your grandmother began to explain. "When I first held you in my arms, it was the first time you opened your eyes. And I knew. I knew that within those beautiful (e/c) colored orbs there holds something magical. As I watched you grow, the more special I saw you become. You're strong-willed, smart, and though you most likely didn't want this responsibility, I knew that you would always do good."

"Granny" You placed your head on her left shoulder. She laughed, hugging you once more. "Everyone knows now. They know I'm Phoenix. I had one job, and that was to keep it a secret!"

"What could've you done? You would have fallen" You felt your grandmother pat your back. "Chat Noir and Ladybug weren't going to catch you in time"

"There's more" You pulled away. Your gaze fell to the ground before staring at your grandmother. Judging by your expression, she could tell that it was serious. She sighed. 

"Let's go inside and talk" She gave you a gentle smile.

\----

(y/n) is Phoenix. She transformed right after she was akumatized. She's the mysterious hero. Luka thought while walking. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he was heading in the direction of your house. He needs to know what happened. What caused you to feel such pain? What did you mean when you said to him while Lamenter? He didn't care that you didn't tell him about being Phoenix. He could understand the idea of it being a secret identity, but everything else?

Luka entered your house. The rest of your friends were just watching the news story on the t.v. when he walked in. They got up and ran toward him. Before they could ambush him with questions, he spoke first. "Has (y/n) arrived yet?"

"No" Grace looked worried.

"What even happened?" Lucien tried to wrap his mind on the events. "(y/n) came in here emotionless from the television studio, locks herself in the room to cry, then she comes out as a Lamenter! Now - Now she's Phoenix?! What?!"

Luka began to zone out the conversation his friends were having. Of course, they wouldn't know about your double life either. It was a secret identity after all. But they're just as confused about you being akumatized. This all happened when you came back from the television studio. Now that they mentioned it, he never did see you leave. He just thought you ran home while he was Silencer. What happened to you during that time?

"Oh for the love of -" Luka glanced up to see Ruben glaring at him. The purple-haired boy sounded pissed off. "Clearly it had to have something to do with the oblivious one right here! He is the one that -"

"Dude" Calixte elbowed the upperclassman. What does he mean by that? "Not cool"

"Don't mind him." Luka turned to stare at Grace. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I think we should give (y/n) some space. She'll come to us when she's ready"

The group nodded their heads. One by one, they all began to leave. As Luka was walking home, he replayed the events in his head. The screams he experienced. The way you were constantly crying. The sharp pains people felt when you blasted them. The fact that your victims were being convinced that their love was unrequited. Someone broke your heart. But who?

You told Luka that you and Ruben ended things on good terms. Was it the other guy you liked? Did he break your heart? Did you meet up with him when you left the studio? Just thinking about the guy made Luka mad again. That bastard. Just wait until I get my hands on him. He thought.

\----

Paris' cold air brushed against your face as you flew. Your bright wings were glowing under the moonlight. The sound of a woman shrieking for help filled your ears. You looked toward the direction of where her scream came from. Two men had cornered her in an alley. You flew down, grabbing their attention. Before the men could respond, you punched them both in the face. The woman thanked you and you offered to walk her home. It was a good thing she lived nearby. 

Grandmother is probably talking to mom and dad right about now. You wondered as you flew back into the night sky. You had told your grandmother everything. Your crush on Luka (which didn't come as a surprise), his crush on Marinette and the confession he told her, to the feelings you felt just before you were akumatized. Your grandmother listened to it all. 

'I don't think I can face him at all now' You hugged your knees as you sat on the living room floor of her apartment. 'I don't even think I can go out as Phoenix'

'Oh, of course, you can go out at Phoenix' Your grandmother handed you freshly made tea. The aroma made its way up to your nose, making you feel relaxed and cozy. 'The question is, do you want to?'

'I do' You responded in a heartbeat. 'I want to help people.'

'Then help people' Your grandmother hummed. 

'What about my parents?' You took a sip of your drink. 'I don't think they would be so happy about me being a superhero'

'I'll worry about that. You worry about Luka' You smiled as you saw your grandmother wave her hand around like she was swatting a fly. 

"(y/n) - er - Phoenix!" You turned around. Ladybug was standing on a rooftop, waving her arms around. Great. Here comes the cheerleader. You flew toward her, stopping just a few feet from landing on the edge. She smiled at you.

"What do you want, LB?" You scowled. Her smile faltered before lifting back up again.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay" She spoke. "How are you doing?"

"What do you think?" You crossed your hands over your chest. "I just broke the number one rule us miraculous holders have. To makes matters worse, I remember everything I did as Lamenter. I remember hurting my friends, hurting Luka"

"He really means that much to you, huh?" She sighed. By the look of your expression, she knew she hit jackpot. You let out a huff of air, landing on the edge of the building. You jumped off to stand beside the red and black dressed hero. You sat down on the floor, against the edge. 

"He's... my best friend" You looked up at the sky, trying your best not to cry. "I've known him since we were kids. I was the one to first dye his hair. I was there when he got his first guitar. We did everything together. We write music. We spend nights just talking over the phone or video chat, and sometimes we don't even talk. We just stay there in silence. Everyone around us calls us the perfect pair."

"But?"

"But that's all there is" You brought your knees to your chest. "That's all it's ever going to be. After today, I don't even know if everything will go back to the way it was"

"It sounds like you... love him" Ladybug's gaze fell to the ground. She went to sit beside you. The sound of your laughter broke her heart. It wasn't joyful or menacing. It was sad.

"Do you know how it feels?" You chuckled. "Having such strong feelings for someone who only sees you as a... a friend. You know I hate that word now. Friend. Gosh. I remember thinking while I was akumatized how much I hated it. It's... It's like - how do I put it?"

"Like he's constantly reminding you who you are to him" You turned to Ladybug. She was hugging her knees just like you were. Her chin resting on her knees as she stared straight ahead. 

"I see you understand this feeling" You managed a small smile.

"All the time" She sighed. 

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" You laughed at her response.

"Come on~" You playfully shoved her side. "You already know my secret identity and the guy I like. Throw me a bone here, will ya?"

"Hmm." You could tell she was deep in thought. "If I tell you, would you come with me somewhere?"

"Depends where this place is?" You smirked. "Is it shady?"

"No" She giggled. "It involves our miraculous. And who knows? Maybe you'll find out who I am"

"Oh?" Your eyebrows raised. "Okay, deal, but only because I'll get to see who the girl behind that lucky mask is. Who is this better-than-Chat-Noir person that won your heart?"

Ladybug's cheeks flushed bright red as she thought about him. The way his perfect blonde hair never once covered his eyes. The way his green eyes shone with kindness for everyone he sees. Everything about him from head to toe made her heart flutter. From how his stare to the determination he has whenever he does a task. 

" _Adrien Agreste_ "

Your eyes widened. Ladybug is a fan of Adrien. Wait. She likes Adrien. The blonde model is a year younger than you. Then does that mean Ladybug is younger than you? Holy guacamole. You're older than Ladybug!

"I know that it's stupid to have a crush on him. I mean, he's Adrien Agreste!" Ladybug began to sputter out tangents about the famous model. She stopped when she felt your hand on her shoulder. You looked at her with a blank expression. 

"Oh. Young love." You patted her shoulder. "Hang in there."

"Young - What?" She looked at you, confused. You got up and stretched. Your wings shining bright. 

"Come on. Where is this place you plan on taking me?" You looked back down at the famous hero. The flustered superhero regained her composure. She stood up. 

"Follow me." You watched her throw her yo-yo, wrapping its string on a light post. She jumped from the building, swinging into the air. You smirked at her, ready to fly.

\----

The two of you landed on top of a building. A short Chinese man stood a few feet from you and Ladybug. He held his arms behind his back as he gave you both a gentle smile. His eyes glistened with joy. You noticed a green kwami floating just beside him. Ladybug spoke, grabbing your attention. "Phoenix, I would like you to meet Master Fu. He is the guardian of the miraculous"

Guardian. Your mind went back to what Kwan had told you about the guardians. They tried to control her. Restrain her. They thought of her as a monster. Master Fu noticed the cautious expression that painted your face. He never once saw the power of the phoenix miraculous, but he has heard stories. Stories about how its former user stole it for his own greedy purposes. But he knows better than to judge you.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Phoenix" Master Fu stretched out his arm toward you, offering you a handshake. You looked at his hand. Reluctantly, you shook his hand, "The pleasure is mine"

"I didn't think there would be a guardian here in Paris" You continued. "My kwami has told me stories about the way your people treated her"

Ladybug stared at you and Master Fu. Your voice came out like venom. It's clear that you don't know much about what the man had gone through, but to speak like that to him? It came out quite rude. Ladybug was further shocked by the sound of Master Fu's laughter. You were still looking at him with a blank expression.

"I don't blame you" His sweet smile reminded you of your grandmother. "The guardians back then were rude to the poor creature. Would it be okay with you if I can speak to her?"

You hesitated. It's not like your identity is a secret anymore. Almost everyone in Paris knows who you are by now. Hawkmoth knows who you are. Maybe this man can help you. Sighing, you spoke the detransformation words. "Flames in"

Fire engulfed you, swirling around you until you were back in your regular clothing. Kwan looked like a small spark of flame. She hid behind your shoulder as her big red eyes stared at Master Fu. Seeing her act so shy made you laugh. She's usually upfront. "It's okay, Kwan. He won't hurt you"

"How do you know that? You barely met the guy" Kwan spat, causing you to laugh.

"Call it an owner's hunch" You rolled your eyes. Kwan glanced back and forth at you and the guardian. You could tell she felt uncomfortable. She was scared. This is the first time in who-knows-how-long that she's face to face with a guardian. You could imagine that last time she had talked to one it did not end so great. Kwan sat upon your shoulder. Her flames grazing your hair, but not lighting it on fire. 

"You're not going to send me back to the other guardians, are you?" She asked. You noticed the pained expression on Master Fu's face. Something was wrong.

"Unfortunately, I am the only guardian left" He spoke softly. He's the only one? But what happened to the others? "There was an incident at the temple years ago. I am the sole survivor, along with the kwamis."

"I'm sorry" You felt bad for your earlier statement now. Way to be considerate, (y/n).

"Yes, well, it's all in the past now" He smiled. "I'm not going to ask for you to return, Kwan."

"You're not?" Both you and Kwan looked at the man, surprised. 

"I heard from Ladybug that your grandmother, (y/n), was the one to give the miraculous to you" Master Fu began to explain. "Seeing the way how close the two of you are, I can only guess that Kwan and your ancestors must have created a bond"

"What does that mean?" Ladybug grabbed your attention. You almost forgot that she was there. 

"It means that Kwan can not leave (y/n)'s side" The kwami beside Master Fu spoke. "When a kwami bonds with a mortal, they are bonded to the person's bloodline for life. When that bloodline ends, the kwami dies. Us kwamis would also have an emotional attachment to the owner as well. We would be able to understand what they feel without them telling us. Their pain would be our pain."

"They can also sense when their owner is in danger" Master Fu added. "That is most likely how Kwan knew where (y/n) was earlier when you and Chat Noir rid her of the akuma."

"If you try to take me away from her, I would die" You glanced at Kwan. She snuggled her small body against yours as if to stick herself to you like glue. 

"I know. Which is why I said that I would not do so" The short man smiled at both of you. "All I ask is to check in every once in a while"

"Thank you, Master Fu" You smiled at him, petting Kwan. The wide smile she wore brought your broken heart so much joy. She flew off of your shoulder and hugged the guardian, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Now that that is settled." You turned to look at Ladybug. Placing your hands on your hips, you smiled at her. "That only leaves knowing who you are, Ladybug~"

"What?" She squeaked.

"You said that if I came here with you, you would let me know who you are" You crossed your arms. "Now go on. Out with it"

"Mar - Ladybug, did you seriously promised her this?" Master Fu glanced at the girl.

"I didn't promise her. I just said that it could happen." You laughed at the hero's flustered state. 

"Ugh. I didn't want to do this, but I will" You sighed. Both Master Fu and Ladybug stared at you. "If you don't de-transform right now, I will tell Chat Noir who you love"

"Are you seriously blackmailing me? That doesn't sound heroic!"

"I never said I was perfect like you are" You smirked. Ladybug groaned while rolling her eyes. To your surprise, Master Fu was also laughing. He patted the famous hero's shoulder. 

"It is okay" Ladybug turned to him. He nodded his head, the two sharing a silent conversation. Ladybug sighed. You could tell she was hesitant. In all honesty, you were half-joking. It was fine with you if she didn't want to. She already told you enough about her. But that doesn't mean you weren't curious. 

"Tikki, spots off"

Your eyes widen as you saw the girl standing before you. Her bright blue eyes gazing down onto the ground, afraid to look at you in the eyes. Her midnight blue-hair was still pulled into their signature pigtails. She was wearing her own self-designed clothing. You felt your arms fall to your sides. Your heart pounding out of fear. 

It all makes sense. She's a saint just like Ladybug. You let out a huff of air, unable to restrain a smile. Of course, Luka likes her. She's... She's _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. She's extremely kind, ambitious, filled with determination. She's a role model student. 

That's when you remembered. Marinette said she's in love with Adrien Agreste. Not Luka. But you've seen the way the girl looks at your best friend. You were sure that she has feelings for Luka as well. Could she be at a crossroads of whom she loves?

"(y/n)?" Marinette looked at you. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Sorry." You chuckled. It sounded low and depressing, not the usual happy tone you had. "It's just..."

You looked at her. Your expression was sad, but you still found yourself smiling. Walking toward Marinette, you pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widen. She wasn't expecting that. Luka's confession filled your mind. This is the girl he loves. This is his new muse. Even if Marinette said she loves Adrien, Luka still loves her. You pulled away, taking her hands into yours. 

"Promise me something, Marinette" You spoke in a soft tone. She didn't utter a word, allowing you to continue. "Promise me that even if you choose Adrien over Luka, you won't hurt him, and if you chose Luka in the end, promise me that you take good care of him"

"I - uh -"

"Promise me" You repeated. Marinette looked into your eyes. They were pleading for an answer. She could tell that you're still hurting, that your heart is still broken, but she can also tell that you're trying your best. She nodded her head, promising you that she will do what you ask of her. That she won't let you down. With a sigh of relief, you smiled at her. "Thank you"


	20. My Happy Ending

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

"But mom!" You followed your mother into the kitchen. Her and your father just told you that the three of you were moving to (hometown) in about a month or so. They had planned on telling you last night, but the whole being-akumatized happened. They didn't even tell you that they had everything done and planned for months in advance. They were going to surprise you. "I can't just leave! I'm needed here as Phoenix"

"It's not like I don't want you to be a superhero" Your mother turned to you. Her eyes glanced over at the tiny flaming bird on your shoulder. "Trust me, I'm happy that you found another thing that your passionate about like dance, but at the same time, you have to understand that this might just work out for the best".

"How?! Why did you guys even decided on this without asking me how I feel about it?" You asked. 

"Look, (y/n)," Your mother sighed. "Your father was being transferred because the business is going great, and they want to send him to be in charge of their new branch. We were going to work it out with him being the one gone, but we both knew that it would be just as painful. Fortunately, I got promoted as well. I know you don't want to leave your friends behind, but we can't just leave you here either."

"But what about being Phoenix?" Your eyes downcast. 

"I'm sure that a hero is needed everywhere, not just in Paris"

"And Hawkmoth, what about him?" You gazed back up to her. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to need help defeating him. They can't do it alone"

"About that" Your mother placed a hand on your shoulder, leading you to sit down at the kitchen table. "Your grandmother and I were talking, and we both agreed that this move is going to keep you safe from Hawkmoth. I mean, think about it, he now knows your secret identity. He could get to you by going after your friends, Luka, me, your dad, even grandma. I know you don't want to, honey, but I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir can handle themselves - they even have Rena Rouge and Carapace to help."

You couldn't argue with her at that point. It's true. With everyone now knowing that you're Phoenix, including Hawkmoth, there's now a target on you and all of your loved ones. The fact that even your grandmother agreed to this is saying something. She's the one that is supporting you to continue being Phoenix, just not here in Paris. Your family only wants the best for you. They want you to be safe while doing the thing you love. And that means leaving the people you love. 

"There's no way I'm even going to win this argument, is there?" You let out a deep sigh. Your mother laughed, nodding her head, "Now you're getting it"

\----

Walking into school the next day was awkward. Everyone's eyes were on you. From the moment you stepped foot on the school's ground, people turned to stare at you. They whispered and gossiped to each other. They called you Phoenix and Lamenter. Is this what it feels like after being akumatized? Being judged by your peers? You sighed and shrugged off their voices from your mind. Today, you have to give your advanced notice to the faculty about your move. You're going to have to clean out your locker when it gets closer to the moving date, but you would much rather start that now than later. You have too much stuff in there that it would take days to clean it all out. 

Thinking about leaving the school left a depressing taste in your mind. You're going to have to break the news to your friends. You know that they would understand, but it hurts knowing that you're leaving them. Heck, you haven't even moved yet and you already miss them. They are most likely already concerned about you and curious about you being Phoenix, and now it feels like you're rubbing salt in the wound with the news. What would Luka think?

"(y/n)!" You looked up to see your friend group rush over to you. You forced a small smile upon your lips, hoping your expression didn't give away your emotions. Grace hugged you tightly the moment she reached you. "You had us so worried"

"Are you okay?" Lucien asked, concern riding in his tone. 

"What happened?" Calixte followed suit with the questions. Your forced smile soon turned real as you heard the boys bombard you with questions about being Phoenix. Their worried tone became filled with curiosity. They wanted to know more about being a superhero. They're such nerds. You giggled. 

"Now, now, guys" You felt an arm wrap itself around your shoulders. You looked up to see none other than Ruben. He was smiling at the boys while Manu stood beside him. Manu had light tan skin, dazzling green eyes, and pink-purple dyed hair. He wore a large oversized blue sweater, most likely owned by Ruben, black ripped jeans, and white converse. You always considered him to be the personification of sunshine while Ruben was the corrupting devil. "Let's refrain from asking questions. She'll tell us on her own time"

"Wow. Very considerate" You stared at him with a blank expression. "Who are you and what have you done to Ruben?"

"I can be nice when I want to" He rolled his eyes, letting go of your shoulders. Manu wrapped his arms around Ruben's torso, snuggling close to him. Though you would never say this out loud for Ruben to hear, he and Manu made a perfect couple. 

"Hey, Manu" You greeted the boy. "How have you been?"

"Same as usual" He shrugged his shoulders. "I see you've been busy though"

"Don't even get me started" I shook my head, sighing. Manu let out a small laugh at my reaction. 

"Anywho, what's with the box?" Grace grabbed your attention, pointing at the box you were carrying. Her eyes widen as she began to fear for the worst. "Oh no! Don't tell me you got suspended for being Phoenix? Or your parents are pulling you out?!"

You let out a genuine laugh. You're going to miss her. Grace is the only other girl in your group. She's the one you talk to when you can't talk to Luka about something. Usually, your conversations revolve around dance and Luka, but she's been by your side through thick and thin.

"No." You shook your head. Now is the time to say it. Though it would break all of your hearts, it has to be done. You don't have a say in the matter anyway. Your parents decided that a long time ago. Taking in a deep breath, you spoke, "I'm, uh, actually moving."

"What?!" They all yelled, earning some stares from passing students. 

"Moving?! Moving where? To another city? Or on the opposite side of town?"Calixte began to panic. 

"I'm moving to (hometown)" You specified. "I decided that I should just get ahead with cleaning my locker out"

"(hometown)?!" Lucien pulled his hands to his head. "What the hell are you going to do there? You're needed here as Phoenix!"

"Believe me, I know that" You sighed. "But I really have no choice. My parents decided this some time ago. They got promoted to go overseas because of work. I have no say"

"C-Can't you stay with your grandma? Or you could stay with me!" Grace pouted. You smiled at the suggestion. 

"Already tried that on them, but whatever the adults say goes" You gave your group of friends a small smile. 

"And we just found out you're a superhero" Calixte sighed. You rolled your eyes and kicked him lightly. 

"A superhero that will kick your butt" You stuck out your tongue playfully. The group followed you as you walked to your locker. "Although I don't want to go, I have to. If I stay here as Phoenix, Hawkmoth can use all of you as a way to get to me. Me leaving is a good way to keep you all safe"

"But we'll miss you" Grace mumbled. You smiled at her. 

"I'll miss you guys too" You sighed, placing the box down, you hugged her. "but this is the only way. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me."

"What are you going to tell Luka?" You pulled away from the hug and turned to Lucien. What are you going to say? He's probably worried sick after seeing you akumatized.

"He's worried you know?" You glanced at Ruben. He just confirmed your thoughts. "He's not angry at you for being Phoenix, he's just worried about who hurt you. Ironic, since he was the one who broke your heart"

"Ruben" Manu looked at him. Everyone in your friend group must have guessed that something happened with Luka that caused you to feel heartbroken yesterday. They may not know the details, but they know that Luka is involved. They're just being cautious about asking you. It's as if you're a ticking time bomb.

"It's fine." You looked at the boy. "Ruben is right."

"What did happened?" Grace placed a hand on your shoulder. 

"Nothing." You took a deep breath, remembering Luka's confession once again. "I just accepted that I'm not the girl for him"

The group remained silent. The looks they gave you told you how worried they were for you. Though you gave them a reassuring smile, their concern didn't wash away. You're going to miss how protective they are of you. The bell rang and you grabbed the box, placing it on top of the lockers for later. 

"Anywho, I gotta get to class. See you guys there" You spoke, walking ahead of them. You turned back to look at Ruben. "Forgot to mention, that I'm still going to be here for the dance contest, so we're still on for that. I'll be leaving two weeks after."

Your group of friends watched you leave. Students made way for you as they saw you walk by. Their murmurs starting up again. With your back turned to your friends, they couldn't see the brave face you were mustering up. All they saw was your figure slowly vanishing. 

"Guys, have you seen (y/n)?" The group turned to Luka. He had just gotten to school. His black- blue hair falling against his dark-circled eyes. Did he not sleep at all last night? No. He was too busy thinking about who could have hurt you. He was busy thinking about you. 

The looks his friends gave him made his anxiety rise. Something was wrong. Their looks told him that they had just spoken to you, but they weren't telling you anything. What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? 

"Damn it" Ruben clicked his tongue. He turned his gaze to Luka. It was clear that no one had the courage to tell him. This whole thing started because you had feelings for Luka and you didn't do anything about it. It frustrated everyone. "We have to tell him."

"But it's not our place to tell" Manu looked at him.

"We all know it's going to take a week - hell, maybe the whole month, for her to tell him" Ruben sighed. He looked at everyone as if asking them if he was wrong. They stayed silent, allowing him to continue. Luka continued to look at his friends, confused. "(y/n) is moving to America in a month from now."

"What?" You're moving. The words ran through Luka's mind. You're going to be leaving in a month. Not letting Ruben or anyone else explain to him, Luka ran off to the classroom. Were you going to tell him? Or were you going to wait as Ruben said? What about Phoenix? What about school? Dance? Him?

The moment Luka got inside the classroom, his eyes scanned the room. But he couldn't bring himself to ask you anything. He saw you laughing casually with the teacher. You're still you. You're okay and you're still here. Luka saw you shift your gaze from the teacher to him. He noticed that you seemed conscious of the fact that you have yet to tell him. You looked nervous. 

You excused yourself from your conversation with the teacher and went over to Luka. You noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't get a wink of sleep. You stood a few feet from him, your hands behind in your back pockets. You have to tell him, but he's already worried as it is. You don't want to add more to it. You sighed, "Listen, Luka -"

"It's okay" Luka stopped you. He gave you a gentle smile as he pulled you into a hug. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to"

This is why you liked him so much. He understands you without you even having to say anything. You were hesitant to hugging him. The pain of your broken heart came back. He loves Marinette even though she loves Adrien. You have to accept that. You're just his friend; his best friend. You pulled away from the hug, glancing at him. This is the first time you didn't hug back. 

"Thanks" You forced a small smile. The others came into the classroom, and you quickly went to wrap your arm around Grace. The two of you went to sit next to each other, making Lucien move to sit next Luka. He could tell that something was on your mind. Something was bothering you and it has something to do with him. He just doesn't know what.


	21. Dance Tonight

_Miles separating us, you're still with me_  
_Might be only in my dreams_  
_What on earth have I done to you, baby, baby?_

You looked at Calixte with your eyes wide and your mouth hanging open. It's lunchtime and you and all of your friends were sitting around one another. Calixte had gotten a text, and grinning wide, he read it to you out loud. Luka was smiling at you, pleased with the news.

"W-We're going to be on t.v." Grace glanced at you, matching your expression. "The dance contest is going to be on live television?!"

"And all because this one is a superhero!" Lucien shook you by your shoulders. "Congrats you two!"

"They were also sorry that you couldn't perform as the closing act for XY yesterday" Calixte explained. "So my friend said that they're also going to let you perform a song, only if you still want to."

"You were going to perform a song?" Luka asked, his eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. This is the first time he heard of this. Clearly, everyone else knew. How come you kept it a secret?

"Uh. Yeah," You blinked, shaking your head. You still couldn't wrap your head around the news. The dance contest is going to be on television. All because you're Phoenix. That's a good thing, right? Sure, there's going to be more pressure but that's nothing. You'll be fine. It's no big deal.

Who are you kidding?

It's a huge deal. You're going to be dancing and performing on live television. Everyone in town is going to see you. Everyone is going... 

"I think I'm going to need some air" You let out a deep breath. Your friends looked at you as you left the table and walked out with a blank expression. Ruben and Manu were walking up to you, smiling, but you just grabbed hold of Ruben's arm and began to drag him away. 

"Hey - hey!" Ruben glanced at you, then at Manu, who was just as confused as he was. He noticed the look you had. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to practice until we drop dead, got it?" You looked up at him. He shivered in fear as he looked into your crazy-looking eyes. Your grip on his arm tightening. "I said, do you got it?"

"Yes ma'am" He squeaked.

\----

Kwan peaked out of your bag, looking at you and Ruben practice restlessly in the studio. The moment news broke out to the dance studio it was like everyone was possessed. Each team was practicing like there is no tomorrow. They want to make sure their routine is as perfect as it can be for the surprise judges. 

"Perfect!" You grinned. The music stopped and Ruben fell to the ground, letting out a deep sigh. You laughed and went over to grab your water bottle. 

"You going to do great!" Kwan whispered. You smiled at her.

"Thanks" You chugged your water bottle down, throwing it back into your bag, and wiping the sweat off of your brow. "I think we're just about ready for tomorrow."

"Great! So can I go home and actually get sleep?" Ruben shouted from where he laid. 

"Yes!" You smiled at him. He got up from the ground and went toward his own water bottle, grabbing his things. 

"Then I better get out of here before you change your mind" Ruben smirked at you. He was walking out before abruptly stopping to turn to you. "Oh yeah. So are you still planning to sing that song you arranged tomorrow?"

You looked at him, surprised that he even remembered the song you were going to sing for Luka. It was a song that depicted your feelings for the boy. You were ready to pour your heart into singing it. But it's all pointless now. He likes Marinette. You were constantly reminding yourself of that fact. You were constantly putting yourself down and hurting. 

Ruben could tell that you were still thinking about it. He knows that you do want to sing while you have the chance. He just doesn't know if you are willing to put yourself out there in front of Luka like that. Sighing, he turned to leave once more. "Whatever you choose, just know that there are tons of other songs you can sing. Either way, you'll do great" 

Ruben left you to think it through. He's right. You don't have to sing the song you already arranged. There are a bunch of other songs that you can sing. Songs that you already know and have played countless times. 

"What are thinking?" Kwan squinted her eyes at you. "You have that thinking face"

"I think I know what I'm going to sing" You smiled at her, grabbing your things. She let out a small squeak at the sudden movement. You chuckled at her reaction as you ran back home to practice on the song.

\----

Music blasted as you and the entire dance studio got ready to perform their routines. Since it is a large group of people, the television studio set up space on the roof for the event. There are two large speakers with a DJ set in between and a stage in front of it all. You recognized the DJ to be Juleka's friend, Nino. The studio allowed you to invite anyone you wanted, so you invited your friends, Luka, and the rest of Kitty Section. Of course, you didn't know that Nino was also allowed to invite people, so you were shocked to see Marinette and Alya in the crowd with the stage crew. 

"I'm so pleased to be in the presence of one of Paris' new superhero, Phoenix!" Alec grinned into the camera. You're standing next to him with Ms. Adeen, the owner of the dance studio, while the rest of the dancers were behind you. "She is accompanied by Paris' own talented dance studio, Ms. Adeen's School of Dance! Tell me, Ms. Adeen, how does it feel like having Phoenix as a member of your very own studio?"

"Phoenix or not, (y/n) has always been a talented star pupil of mine" The woman smiled at you. She wore her long blonde hair in a tight bun, and as usual, she wore comfortable clothing for dancing; black leggings, grey shorts, a long-sleeved white shirt, and black sneakers. "Even after finding out that she is the new hero, I made sure she knew that there is no such thing as favoritism in my studio."

"Yeah, by making me do more hours" You joked. The three of you laughed. 

"May I ask, what got you so interested in dance, (y/n)?" Alec smiled at you.

"I've been dancing all my life" You nervously smiled at him. "My best friend is musically talented and I just wanted to be part of that world with him. Ms. Adeen has also been a big role in my dancing career. I've been to her studio since I was young. She really taught me everything I know"

"I can't wait to see the routine you and your partner came up with" Alec turned back to the camera. "Speaking of the contest, let's meet the surprise judges!"

You looked over to see where Alec was pointing at. Your heartbeat sped up when you saw Jagged Stone walk toward you. The rock star was accompanied by Adrien Agreste and Clara Nightingale. Two famous music artists and a model. Okay, (y/n), no pressure. You thought to yourself. No pressure at all.

Alec began conversing with the judges while you glanced at your friends. Manu, Calixte, and Lucien were holding up signs that had your's, Ruben's, and Grace's name all over them. They were waving the signs around and cheering for you. You giggled at them. Glancing at Luka, you felt your nerves calm down. He was smiling at you with his arms crossed. He wasn't doing anything extravagant like the other three; he was just standing there, looking at you. That's all he has to do to calm you down.

You noticed Alya chatting with Marinette. The pig-tail hair girl was blushing while chatting with her friend. She's really not like Ladybug at all. Maybe that's why you never thought of her as the famous hero before. But looking back it now, you could definitely see that the two are the same person. How could you be so blind?

"Alright then, when we come back, we're going to see just which routine will woo the hearts of these three judges!" You turned back to look at Alec. 

"And cut!"

You let out a deep sigh. Feeling a tap on your shoulder, you glanced at Ruben. He was giving you a reassuring smile. "Let's win this thing"

You grinned at him, determination spreading across your face. "Let's"

\----

You smiled widely as you looked at the dancers. The contest has begun and you couldn't help but dance along with each song that was playing. Ruben and Grace stood beside you, feeling the beat as well. You cheered along with everyone else with each performance. Everyone was having fun. The judges and Alec were smiling. Your friends in the audience were amazed by all of the performances. 

When it was Grace's turn of performing, you were mouthing out the words to the song. She was dancing to _'7 Rings'_ by Ariana Grande. She and three other girls from the studio were in sync with each other. Grace was smiling wide while dancing. She was in her natural element. If you were to lose to anyone in the contest, you're sure that you would lose to Grace. The entire event didn't feel like you were being filmed on live television. It felt like you were at a party.

"Now what we were all waiting for, (y/n) and Ruben!" Ms. Adeen announced. Everyone cheered while the music changed. You and Ruben stepped out into the center. Immediately, the two of you began to get into the mood of the lyrics. Your movements were in sync with the beats of the song. The two of you were grinning at each other as you danced. Your nerves from the previous days all gone. You didn't focus on the fact that you were being filmed or being judged. You just focused on the song. Your friends cheered whenever you and Ruben were being a tad bit intimate, your close friends whistling. Manu was cheering the loudest out of the group, which made you laugh. 

When your routine ended, you let out a huge laugh. Ruben grinned while high-fiving you. The music changed and everyone began to dance collectively as a group. Grace and Ruben pulled your friends to dance while you dragged Marinette and Alya. Your mind wasn't focused on the fact that Marinette was your love rival. You only thought about the amount of fun you are having. 

The moment the music calmed down and everyone refocused on the fact that this was a contest, everyone went to stand around Alec. The judges had just given him the envelope that held the winner's names. You held Grace's and Ruben's hands tightly.

"Before I announce who won, I would just like to say that all of these teams showed great talent" Alec clapped his hands together while looking at all of you. "Now to the big reveal. The winner of the dance battle! And the winner is..."

"7 Rings Choreo by Grace Allard!"

Grace let go of your hand as she let out a loud squeak. Everyone tackled her and her group into a group hug before they went and grabbed the prize from Ms. Adeen. You could hear Ruben sigh beside you. He tilted his head up, looking defeated. "There goes the prize"

"Shut up" You elbowed his side, causing him to jump. "You didn't really care about the prize did you?"

"No, I guess not" Ruben laughed.

"TICKETS TO JAGGED STONE WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES"

"I'm going to kill you" Ruben spoke as he stared at Grace and her group freaking out over the prize.

"Not if I kill you first" You stated.

"I thought heroes don't kill" Ruben mocked a smile.

"Who said I was that sort of hero" You smirked. 

Manu awkwardly laughed as he noticed the threatening aura surrounding both of you. If he hadn't walked up to you and taken Ruben away, you were sure going to punch the living daylights out of the tall boy. Your sudden emotions went away when you turned to look at Grace. She was trying so hard to hide her inner fangirl as she was taking pictures with the judges. A small smile formed on your lips as you watched the sight. 

"You were amazing" You turned your attention to Luka. He was standing in front of you, a small smile matching your own. 

"Thanks" You averted your eyes from him. Just as Luka opened his mouth to speak again, a crew member called your name. Without batting an eye, you rushed over to the television employee. Luka eyed you leaving the room. 

It's been almost a whole week since you've been akumatized and your relationship with Luka has changed. You've been distancing yourself from him and he has no idea why. He doesn't remember doing anything wrong. The two of you have been distant, but being distant never ruined your friendship. 

"Is everything okay?" Kwan perked her head up from your pocket. "You've been avoiding Luka recently"

"Everything's fine" You entered your dressing room.

"Liar"

You ignored the small flaming bird as you changed out of your outfit. Right now isn't the time to be thinking about boys or love. You should be thinking about your performance. After going through all of the songs in your playlist, you decided to choose a song that will help you release the emotions you kept inside since your childhood. Sighing, you looked at yourself in the mirror.

You wore denim ripped jeans, a black graphic t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black combat boots. You wore bracelets that you had collected over the past two-years during your travels with your friends. Your choker glistened under the light of the room. Kwan flew to your shoulder, smiling at your reflection. 

"You're ready?" Kwan perked. 

"As I'll ever be"


	22. Freak the Freak Out

Luka watched as the studio got ready for your performance. It felt weird seeing another band appear out of nowhere to have you sing for them. He always thought that if you ever needed a band, you would ask Kitty Section. Maybe you did offer that but it was the studio that declined. No. The studio would have listened to you. So why did you not ask?

"I wonder what song (y/n) is going to sing," Calixte thought out loud. 

"It surely won't be the one she planned on doing" Lucien crossed his arms over his chest. The two shared a small laugh before getting hit by Ruben. The two looked at the upperclassman. He held a determined expression on his face. Manu stood next to him with a warming smile.

"It sure is exciting being here" Manu turned to his boyfriend. "You did well"

"Yeah, and now it's her turn" Ruben spoke in a calm manner. 

"(y/n) will do fine. Stop acting like her father" Grace joked. 

The group settled into a calm conversation. Everyone was standing around the cameras and the stage, waiting for the performance to start. The moment the director shouted for everyone to get ready, Luka notice you walk in immediately. You walked with confidence and commanded attention. It was the complete opposite of how you usually are. 

"She's so cool" Adrien commented. Marinette looked at him, shocked to see him standing next to her all of a sudden. She was so caught up in her conversation with the girls that she didn't notice him. The blonde boy was looking at you before turning his group of friends. "I didn't know you were friends with a rockstar and hero, Juleka"

"She's more of a dancer than a rockstar, but there's no denying how multi-talented she is" Rose giggled. 

"She's been a family friend since before I was born" Juleka nodded her head. "I didn't know that she was Phoenix, though"

"Well, that's the whole point of having a secret identity" Alya added. "We're not supposed to know"

The group laughed. Marinette stared back at you. You were talking to the band, most likely discussing the song. Kwan was resting on your shoulder. The little bird sensed her stare, turning to her. She smiled at the human girl, quickly focusing on her master's work. You held a serious expression. One that made you look mature than any other teenager in the room. Marinette wondered if you were hiding your nerves under that maturity. 

She turned to see Luka and his group of friends laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Luka was smiling in silence at his friends' antics. After a second or two, Luka was no longer staring at his friends, but at you. His small smile had turned into a frown. He was deep in thought while staring at you. The young girl can notice how worried he was for you.

"And we're back!" Alec grinned into the camera. "You've seen her dance. You've seen her fly over Paris with her wings of fire. Now you're going to see her sing her heart out. Please help me welcome once again, our burning hero, (y/n) (l/n)!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Lucien and Calixte held up that sign they made for you into the air, screaming your name. Luka stood in spot, his smile coming back onto his lips.

The lights dimmed the moment the music began. The cameras panned over to you. With a deep breath, you began to sing.

_Are you listening? Hear me talk, her me sing_  
_Open up the door, easy less, easy more_  
_When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?_  
_Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go_

_Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said_  
_Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_  
_I try to talk to you but you never even knew_  
_So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?_  
_(Hear me, can you hear me?)_

You smirked at the crowd. Taking the mic off of its stand, you began to hype the audience even more. Luka watched you, focusing solely on the words. A song about heartbreak. A lament of your emotions. He couldn't help but praise Hawkmoth for choosing your akumatized name. The man may be a villain, but he saw the hidden talent you held. You rocked-out as you sang, expressing every emotion that the lines held.

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_  


_I scream your name, it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, he_  
_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

The music receded back to the same rhythm as that of the first verse. Though the song spoke of heartbreak, you found yourself smiling. Kwan had left your side, flying around the stage, creating a flaming effect with her body. By now, you had walked toward the crowd. Your fellow friends danced along with you as they cheered you on.

_Patience running thin, running thin, come again_  
_Tell me what I get opposite, opposite_  
_Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?_  
_Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me_  
_Is someone else above me gotta know, gotta know_  
_What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you_  
_So what's it gonna be_  
_Tell me, can you hear me?_

You held the mic close to you when you got back on stage. The emotions you felt deep inside you were ready to burst. Closing your eyes, you thought about the first time you met Luka. Your family had just moved from town, and you were just about to enter kindergarten. This was before the Couffaines had moved to their houseboat and lived in the same block as you. You were too shy to greet him, but he made it easy. The bright smile that he held that day sparked something deep inside you like a fire. Opening your eyes, you met Luka's in the crowd. That spark lit up again, burning brighter than before.

Taking a deep breath, you moved your attention elsewhere while singing the chorus once more.

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit_  
_Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_  
_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Easy come, easy go_  
_Easy come, easy go_  
_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_  
_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_  


_I scream your name but you never listen_  
_No, you never listen but you never listen_

You had closed your eyes again, screaming out the last line with all of the emotions you held for Luka over the years. Even if he loves Marinette, even if he breaks your heart, your feelings for him will not disappear. He could move through life without you. He could marry and start a family with someone that isn't you or Marinette. No matter what happens, you would always love him. He would always be your first love. 

Luka watched as you breathed heavily. Everyone was cheering your name. The others may not have caught this small detail, but the bluenette notice you wipe a single tear away. You let go of the mic, giving your best smile to the crowd. You turned to high-five the band, signaling for the audience to applaud them as well. 

It was if something had taken over him. He didn't even realize that he was walking toward you. He didn't hear the voices of his friends calling to him when he got up on stage. He didn't focus on the confused stares or whispers from the people around him. He couldn't care less about the cameras that pointed at him. He only saw you. 

"Luka -" Before you could say any more, the boy pulled you into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around, holding you close to him enough that you were positive that there was absolutely no space between you - not even a millimeter. His embrace felt warm. Warmer than your wings, than Kwan's flames. You never felt such warmth, and you've hugged Luka many times, but this felt different from all those times. 

Tears streamed down your cheeks. Your heart ached just like the day you were akumatized, but it wasn't of sadness, it was of longing. You longed for someone that could never be yours. You longed to be in his arms like this every day. You longed to just stay with him forever. 

Luka hid your body from the sights of the camera and everybody around you both. He pulled away slightly, still holding you. With one hand, he caressed your face, wiping your tears while his forehead nuzzled against yours.

"I'm sor-" You spoke in a low voice, doing your best to keep your voice together. 

"Shh. It's okay. I'm right here. I'll always be right here" Luka pulled your head into the crook of his neck, stroking your hair. You took a deep breath, breathing in his ocean scent. You felt your tears dry and your emotions wash away. Hesitant, you pulled away slightly enough to look at his face once more.

"They're staring" You managed to smile, your forehead touching his again.

"Let them stare" Luka smiled back. His aqua blue eyes glistened with that magic of his. The type of magic that only made you feel all the love in the world. "We're the perfect duo"

You let out a loud laugh, pulling farther away from him. Luka matched your laughter while wrapping his arm around your shoulders. The two of you were facing the crowd with such bright smiles that your cheeks must have hurt. The audience was still cheering and dancing while the band was playing another piece of music.

"I didn't know that those two that close" Alya commented while staring the both of you.

"I hear that they're the best pair in school" Marinette smiled at her.

"But not a couple?" The tan girl smirked, hinting something at her best friend.

"No, they're something better than that" The two girls looked at Grace. She was staring at the crowd, smiling a warm and proud smile. Her gaze met theirs. Alya quested the girl further while Marinette stared back at you. Her conversation with you that night ran through her mind. She was shocked when your eyes made contact with her. You gave her a slight nod as if say 'Remember that promise.' Marinette couldn't find herself to respond. Reluctant, she nodded her head back. Whatever that may come, she will stay true to her promise.


	23. Inferno

_Trails of fire_  
_You always knew_  
_They would carry me home_  
_They'd lead me to you_

The weekend after the dance contest, you and your family went to (hometown) to see the house. Your parents told you that you had to go so that you can get a better feel of the neighborhood and your new school. You and Kwan weren't exactly ecstatic about the trip, especially when you heard that there was an akuma attack that weekend. 

You were surprised when you read that a new hero came out of the attack. Viperion. When you looked at the photo of the hero on the Ladyblog, you had zoomed in and examined the picture closely. There was something familiar about the new male hero. It wasn't until you stared at the hero's eyes that you recognized him. 

"(y/n)!" You jumped at the sound of your name. Grace looked at you with a worried expression. "Are you okay? You zoned out on us"

"I'm fine. Just thinking" You smiled at her. 

"Thinking about your move?" Lucien asked.

"Your parents aren't letting you stay, huh?" Calixte let out a deep sigh. "And just when you made your hero debut"

"Don't be an idiot. She isn't a superstar" Ruben glared at the boy. "And even if she were, don't act like you're going to be her manager. That job's taken by me"

"What?! No fair!"

Your friends laughed, falling into another interesting conversation. You didn't pay it much attention and zoned out once more. The sound of a guitar had taken you out of your thoughts. The five of you were finally at the Couffaine houseboat. You smiled.

"Luka!" Calixte grinned, greeting and grabbing the boy's attention. "If (y/n) was a superstar, would Ruben be a better manager than me?!"

"What's this about?" Luka laughed. His aqua blue eyes met yours. He put the guitar down and opened his arms out wide, engulfing you into a hug. "(y/n), welcome back"

"Glad to be back" You smiled, hugging him back. Pulling away, the rest of your friends began to ramble back to their ridiculous conversation while walking inside. You and Luka followed. Kwan flew out of your bag when she smelled chicken. 

"Meat!" The little kwami flew away, making sure she wasn't seen.

"Don't eat too much" You whispered to her. 

"Hey, Ruben, where's Manu?" Grace turned to the upperclassman as she rummaged through the videogames the Couffaines had in their living room. "I have to return that book he lent me"

"He has this family thing" Ruben sat down, scrolling through his phone.

"How's practice with Kitty Section?" You turned to Luka.

"It's been good. I taught Marinette how to play the guitar for a bit" Luka smiled while the two of you sat down on the couch.

"That's nice" You glanced over at the television. You should feel happy that Luka was getting closer to Marinette, but you also know that it will take a long time for you to move on from your feelings. Love stinks.

Instead of focusing on your emotions, you turned your attention to have fun with you your friends. You all had come to Luka's for game and movie night. Calixte had brought your favorite game to play, Cards Against Humanity, and Uno to which Kwan questioned all of your mental states. You fought Ruben during Uno, teamed up with Luka and Grace during charades, and spent most of the time laughing along with your friends. 

"So what should we watch" Lucien pulled out two movies from the Couffaine's collection. Just as Luka went to get the television ready, an explosion happened. Kwan was quick to go to your side and help you protect all of your friends by pushing all of them behind you. The dust from the sudden incident blew away, revealing a new akumatized villain hovering above the ship. 

"Kwan, flames out!" You transformed, stretching your wings out to protect your friends. 

"Phoenix! Nice to meet you" The villain mockingly bowed to you. She wore a light-blue turtle-neck dress that ended just above her knees and has a slit on her right side, the sleeves of her dress were a dark shade of blue, dark grey leggings, white boots, and a matching mask. There was a crown of blue flames floating above her head. The symbol of Hawkmoth glowed in front of her face. "Hawkmoth sends his regards"

"Get somewhere safe" You ordered your friends before flying to fight the villain.

"(y/n)!" Luka called out, shielding himself from the heat of your flames. He watched you grab hold of the villain and tackle her. He would have chased after you if it weren't for his friends dragging him away. 

"You know, you really shouldn't reveal your identity to the public" The villain grabbed your hands. You felt an immense amount of heat coming from them and you were almost tempted to let go of her. It was weird. As Phoenix, you could handle any sort of heat, but the one that she was releasing was far stronger than your own. "Because once you do, Hawkmoth can easily find your weakness"

You threw the villain to the ground, only for her to flip and land on the bridge. She continued to smirk as you landed in front of her. She raised her hands, fire surrounding her like a small storm. "For example, he gave me the power to become my very own science project. I'm Blue Incendier"

"Well, this seems interesting" A familiar voice grabbed both of your attention. Landing right next to you was none other than the black leather dressed blonde boy, Chat Noir. "We already have our lady of fire, and now there seems to be two"

"Yeah, and I don't mean to sound rude, but I prefer Phoenix" You turned to your left to see Ladybug in a fighting stance. 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Blue Incendier grinned. "As much as I would love to sit and chat with you, my fight is actually with Phoenix. So maybe next time"

Blue Incendier stretched out her arm, blasting her fire toward the two famous heroes. As Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged the attacks, you pulled a counter-attack by blasting your flames toward the villain. You stared in shock as your flames mixed with her's and created a large explosion, blowing you and the two heroes away. When you looked up, you noticed that fire was engulfing the bridge.

"Don't you know what happens when fire plays with fire?" The akumatized villainess laughed. You pulled out your sais and rushed to attack her. She dodged, a smirk laying on her lips. She grabbed hold of your weapons. "A whole lot of destruction and chaos erupts"

Ladybug threw her yoyo at Blue Incendier, separating the two of you. Blue Incendier continued to be on the defense, before controlling the fire to cage you, Ladybug, and Chat Noir. "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. The cage will lower itself on you if you do. But don't worry, I'll come back to all of you when I'm done. Toodles."

You glared at her as she flew away. Ladybug and Chat Noir began discussing how to escape, but you were too busy trying to understand Blue Incendier's powers. How could her fire beat yours? Your miraculous is the embodiment of the element. Hawkmoth really made this villain your match just to get to you.

Taking a deep breath, you relaxed. You turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. The cat-themed hero looked at you with a worried expression. "Are you okay, Phoenix?"

"I'm fine" You nodded. "What's the plan?"

"First is to get out of this cage" Ladybug explained. "Do you think you can do it?"

"I don't know. My fire doesn't work on her's" You looked at her with a defeated gaze.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can think of something" Ladybug placed a hand on your shoulder, smiling. "I have total faith in you"

You smiled back. The sound of your pendant chiming grabbed your attention. You de-transformed and stared at Kwan. "Kwan, what's -"

"Sorry" She immediately flew toward the cage. "This fire is annoying me and I can't do anything to help while I'm in the miraculous"

"You know the way out, little fella" Chat Noir stared at the floating ball of fire. 

"Of course" Kwan smiled. "I just hope your kwamis don't get mad at me, especially Ladybug's"

"Why would they -" Before Ladybug could finish her question, Kwan flew inside the flaming cage bars. Both her and Chat Noir covered you as the fire grew. The fire twirled about the three of you as if they were being sucked in by a vacuum, only to be blown up into the sky. The three of you looked up to hear Kwan let out a large burp. She had gotten a little bigger than her original size, her fire glowing brighter. 

"Eating fire is one of my many qualities" Kwan flew back to you. "But I prefer meat way more"

"You never cease to amaze me." You held the kwami in the palms of your hands, smiling at her. You transformed back into your Phoenix form. 'Luka!' The sound of Grace's voice reached your ears from miles away. You looked in the direction from where you came from, flying into the sky, your eyes scanning every portion of the city, trying to find your best friend.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug ran after you with Chat Noir following her.

"She's got Luka" You flew down on a roof, turning to the heroes. "If she's really after me, she'll be after all of my friends and family. Can the two of you go check up on all of them? I need to go find where she's taking Luka"

"You got it" Chat Noir ran off toward your parents' workplace.

"I'm guessing you don't want my help in rescuing him?" Ladybug looked at you with a worried expression. She's usually the one to take the lead on these attacks, so it felt unusual for her to take orders from someone else. 

"Sending you to take care of my friends would make me feel way more assured" You smiled at her. She returned the gesture before running off. You flew back into the sky, searching once more. You noticed a trail of fire sparks leading to the park. 

\---

Luka stared at the akumatized girl through his fire-made cage. She was humming happily as she began to destroy the science fair event that was taking place in the park. People were running away, some getting sucked into their own entrapment. Blue Incendier had entrapped the winner of the fair into a smaller cage. 

"You sabotaged my project, so I'm going to be sending you into a blazing punishment!" Fire Queen made her flames into the shape of a dragon, ordering the creature to devour the winner. The girl screamed, ready to face her death, only for it to never come. Instead, she felt herself being pushed away.

"Phoenix!" The citizens cheered at the sight of you.

"How did you get out?!" Blue Incendier glared at you.

"Fire is my miraculous' specialty" You smirked, grabbing your sais. "You're just not my type"

"Ugh!" The akumatized girl stopped her foot on the ground before attacking you.

You dodged her attacks. She got closer to you, allowing you to finally strike her. She grunted in pain as you punched her stomach. You noticed how the surrounding citizens began to cough. The loss of oxygen due to the fires were starting to take effect. You stared at Luka. 

"You really think you can beat my blue flames?" She created a distance between you two, throwing a punch to the ground. Her fire erupted from underneath, spreading everywhere around the park. "You are no match for me!"

"Blue or yellow, fire is still fire!" You flew towards her, grabbing her shoulders, flying high into the sky. "And fire is a safety hazard!"

As the two of you began to take your fight into the air, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed inside the park. News anchors arrived at the scene, reporting the events live. Firefighters were already preparing their hoses, but the two heroes knew that it was going to take a lot more than that to stop the fire from spreading. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and threw up into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

"A fire extinguisher?" Chat arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think we're going to need a bigger one"

Ladybug looked around. The sound of the people crying for help surrounded them. She saw a fire hydrant a few feet away from her, her stare then directed toward the firefighters. "I got it"

"You say that it's a hazard, but you use fire like a careless person when you fight" Blue Incendier threw a punch at you. The fire that surrounded her fist stung your cheek. You pulled out your sais, using them to dodge her further attacks. 

"At least, I'm not trying to kill people" You threw your head at her, headbutting her forehead.

"But you can" The symbol of Hawkmoth shown once again. A sinister grin grew on her lips. "You're miraculous is far more powerful than the others because it's the oldest. Just think about the number of achievements you can accomplish. Hawkmoth already knows about your blood bond with your miraculous, so it's useless trying to pry it off of you. So why don't you just team up with him, instead? He could teach you how to properly handle your mira-"

"Thanks, but no" You managed to twist her around, holding her arms behind her back with a tight grip, enabling her from using her fire. "Now, where's that little butterfly hiding?"

Her fire is coming from her hands, so it must be there. You kept your hold with one hand while the other felt the palms of her hands. You noticed that she was wearing some sort of bracelet-ring. There! 

"You sure you want to do that?" Blue Incendier snickered. "Aren't you worried about what's going to happen to your precious friend if you do?"

You paused. What is she on about? Glancing down, you saw Ladybug and Chat Noir save the civilians and extinguish the fires with her Lucky Charm. Luka was smiling at the heroes, most likely thanking them. He was completely fine. There was no sign of anything being wrong. She's just lying. 

"Ever heard of a dead man's switch?" You glanced back at Blue Incendier. "The moment you rip my bracelet-ring off of me, the little flame I placed inside your dear friend earlier will blow like a firework"

Your eyes widen in fear. How upset was this person for her to be this evil? No akuma ever tried to physically kill somebody! Staring at her eyes, you knew she wasn't bluffing. Your hold on her arms tightened. The fire on your wings grew with your anger, your jaw clenching as she laughed. You looked back down. Everyone was staring at you, wondering why you haven't gotten rid of her akuma yet. But you weren't focusing on them. You were only focusing on Luka. There has to be a way around this. That's when it hit you. 

"I'd wipe that grin if I were you" You smirked.

"What -"

"Incinerate" Your fingers grazed over her bracelet. As the purple butterfly began to leave from the object, you threw the girl toward Chat Noir and Ladybug as you quickly flew toward Luka. People gasped at the sudden action. You saw a spark of blue ignite on Luka's chest. He stared down at it, confused. Just as the spark began to grow larger, you had tackled him into a hug. Your large wings covered you both. You smiled at him. "You know, protecting you is the sole reason why I became Phoenix"

"(y/n) -" Luka stared at you with wide eyes. 

"Fall"

Your flames glowed like a large bonfire. Everyone covered themselves from the heat. When they looked up, there was no sight of you nor Luka. Small specks of fire and ash fell onto the ground. Ladybug and Chat Noir stared in horror. "Phoenix!"

They all watched the ashes fall, waiting in suspense for some kind of sign that you and Luka were okay. Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm in hopes that the magical ladybugs will bring both of you back. But nothing happened. 

"No!" Tears escaped her eyes. She fell onto her knees, burying her head onto the palms of her hands.

"They can't be..." Chat put the former akumatized girl down to hug his lady. He caressed her hair as she leaned onto him. 

" _Rise!_ "

Everyone looked up at the sound of your voice. The ashes swirled around, slowly rising up. Fire twirled up into the air until, eventually, you stood there with Luka in your arms. Your wings were stretched out, burning brighter than ever. Your outfit had transformed itself into a different design. It looked like your old design, sticking to the red-orange and yellow theme, but your sleeves resembled more like feathers and you wore a feather-made kilt. The black collar of your suit reached up to your shoulders, morphing into a black strip that symmetrically goes down your torso - stopping at where your utility belt and kilt began. Your miraculous still shone on your chest.

"Phoenix, Luka, you're alright!" Ladybug got up, running toward you as you slowly flew down to the ground.

"But how?" Chat's grin reminded you of the Cheshire cat.

"Phoenixes are known to die in their own flames, only to rise again through their ashes" You explained, putting Luka down. 

"Blue Incendier had set a trap on me. The moment Phoenix got rid of her akuma, the fire she put inside me would have caused a large explosion." Luka started to explain his part. He paused to grab hold of your hand and smile at you. "Luckily, she thought of a way to prevent that from happening"

You looked down at your hands, smiling as Luka intertwined your fingers together. His teal blue eyes stared at you in awe. Everyone swarmed around, bombarding both of you with questions. They wanted to know how you managed to revive back. You felt anxious and decided to fly away when you notice Ladybug leave as well.

"Sorry, but that took a lot out of me. Pretty sure it was a one-time use. Uh -" You took a step back, before flying away. "See you around"

\----

Luka strummed the strings of his guitar. He could hear his mom and Juleka talk about the recent akuma attack, his mom mentioning how they should be careful. "With (y/n)'s identity out in the open, Hawkmoth would surely continue targeting everyone she loves"

Luka paused his music. He knew that when a hero reveals their identity, the villain would always want to attack their loved ones. It's why Ladybug and Chat Noir are so serious when it comes to that topic. It's why he hasn't even told you about being Viperon. 

The sound of fire crackling flew past his window. He placed his guitar down and left his room. His mom called him for dinner as he ran past her. "I'll eat in a bit"

He walked out onto the deck of the ship. You flew around the nest before landing in front of your best friend. You de-transformed, grabbing a piece of chicken meat from your bag, throwing it for Kwan to eat. She caught it in her mouth, nibbling on it while resting on your shoulder. 

"I don't think I officially introduced you to Kwan yet." You glanced at Luka. He stared at the creature with amazement. After accidentally revealing yourself as Phoenix, you never showed Kwan to anyone. She would normally stay inside your bag to keep herself hidden from civilians. The magical animal only appeared in front of everyone during the dance battle, but she wasn't seen by anyone who was watching it live on television. With that being said, whenever there is any sign of meat in her presence, she will fly away from you in order to eat.

"I haven't met the other kwamis yet" Kwamis are what give heroes their powers. You don't have to explain that to him. He already knows. You smirked. "What's the name of yours?"

Luka's eyes widened. "What are you -"

"I heard that while I was gone, a new hero appeared" You turned on your heel. "His name was Viperon if I remember. I saw some really cool photos of him on the Ladyblog."

"Yeah, I heard about him too" Luka smiled. 

"But as I kept looking at those photos, I couldn't help but think he looks familiar" You glanced back at him.

"What?"

"You're Viperon." You grinned. "And don't try to pretend that you aren't. You may have an amazing poker face but you can't fool me."

"How did you find out?" He sighed. 

"We're best friends, Luka" You playfully slapped his shoulder. "Why do you think I didn't let you see my face when I visited you as Phoenix? If I am able to find out who you are, you're certainly going to be able to find out who I am, right?"

Please tell me yes. If not, then was I really the only one looking at you? Were you never once looking my way? You anxiously waited for his response.

He thought back at it. You would always have your wings cover your face whenever you visited him. He did feel some sort of connection when he saw photos of you online. The melodies that he would come up with when thinking about you and Phoenix were identical to one another as well. 

'You know, protecting you is the sole reason why I became Phoenix'

The way your eyes glistened while looking at him earlier came to his mind. The smile your lips wore, the warmth of your wings, the way your arms wrapped around him. Everything felt like puzzle pieces falling into their rightful places. Luka smiled at you, nodding his head. 

"Without a doubt"

Your smile grew into a grin. The two of you stood there in silence until Luka's mom called him in for dinner, inviting you as well. So the rest of the night was spent with the Couffaine family. You ate dinner, played some music and games until eventually, you found yourself in Luka's room. Kwan flew around, looking at the pictures and album collections the boy owns. Luka sat on his bed, back against his wall, as he strummed the guitar again. 

"That's a beautiful melody" You sat next to him, pulling your legs against your chest.

"It's not perfect yet" He stopped. 

"Who's it for?" You asked

"Marinette" Luka placed his guitar beside his bed. Kwan glanced at you. Your eyes held a distant look, your chin resting on your knees. Of course the song would be for her. You know you lost your chance with your best friend, but it still hurts every time Marinette's name escapes his lips. Luka turned back to you. "What's wrong?"

You stared at him, not saying a word. Luka knew that look your eyes had. His lips lifted into a small smile. He got up from the bed, grabbing and pulling you off as well. You stood there watching him take off the covers of his bed. He sat at the edge, pulling you to lay down with him. Your head rested against his chest as he covered both of your bodies with the blanket. Throughout the entire time, he was humming. Humming the song he sang to you whenever you got sick or felt sad. You looked up at him. His aqua blue eyes stared at you. He brushed some of your hair off of your forehead before placing a small kiss there. You placed your head back down, listening to his heartbeat. 

"Luka"

"Hm?"

" _我暗恋你_ "  
'I have a crush on you'

"What does that mean?" Luka chuckled. His laugh sounded like a beautiful melody to your ears. A melody that you wanted to hear every day.

"It means 'thank you for everything.' I learned it from a movie I watched on my flight back" You hummed. Luka began to rub your back and stroke your hair. He continued to hum that song again. If only you could stay like this forever.


	24. Creep

_I want you to notice_  
_When I'm not around_  
_You're so fuckin' special_  
_I wish I was special_

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Chat glanced at Ladybug. The two have just finished their patrol for the night and were sharing a nice break on the Eiffel Tower like they always do. They would talk about their thoughts, worries, and their day most of the time, but sometimes they would just watch the city lights in silence. It was these moments in which Chat Noir wished that Ladybug and he were a couple. But alas, every time he would confess, she would reject him.

"I'm just worried about Phoenix" The bluenette girl sighed. "Hawkmoth is going to be making her and the people she cares about his prime target now. I worry that... that -"

"That she won't give up her miraculous?" Chat finished her thought. Ladybug nodded, her head hanging low.

"I know that her kwami made a bond with her ancestors and they can't be apart from one another, but I can't help but think that it's the best thing to do" Ladybug turned to her partner. "The phoenix miraculous must be returned to Master Fu in order to protect (y/n) and her friends"

"And if she refuses?" Chat questioned.

"That won't be a problem" The two heroes turned to see you flying above them. You landed next to them, staring at the city.

"Phoenix, I didn't mean -" Ladybug held a face full of worry.

"I know you mean well" You smiled, staring down at your feet. "And if I were to be completely honest, I was thinking the same thing"

"You were?" Ladybug sounded surprised.

You nodded. "After Blue Incendier set that trap on Luka, I... I thought that maybe if I stopped being Phoenix this wouldn't have happened"

"But isn't the miraculous your family's heirloom?" Chat grabbed your attention. "I don't know about you two, but heirlooms are a top-notch priority in my family. If I gave any of mine up, I would probably be sent away"

"My family isn't as strict as yours" You huffed. "I'm sure my grandmother would understand if I did do that"

"So are you going to give up your miraculous?" Ladybug returned back to the topic. You turned to her. It's still a bit hard to talk to her. She hasn't done anything wrong.

Taking a deep breath, you shook your head. "I wish I could tell you yes"

"Wait, but if you're not going to hand it over, what are you going to do?" The red and black dressed hero stared at you with a confused expression. "What was the whole point of you saying not to worry?"

"I originally did plan on giving it back to the guardian, but..." Your eyes diverted back to the city, specifically the houseboat docked in the seine. "But then I thought, 'what if something happens? What if Hawkmoth or someone worse gets their hands on it? What then?' Those thoughts ran through my mind this entire afternoon. So I figured the best way to keep Kwan safe is by taking her with me to (hometown)"

"(hometown)?" Chat and Ladybug shared a confused glance.

"I'm moving there in a few weeks" You let out a sigh.

"What?!" The two heroes gasped.

"My parents got promoted so we're moving" You turned to them. "It's also the only way to keep my loved ones safe from Hawkmoth"

Ladybug and Chat Noir still looked at you with concern. Although your relationship with the pair didn't start on the right foot, the three of you barely started to become friends. It's a shame that there isn't going to be much time for all of you to hang out. You let out a small laugh, lightly shoving them. "What's with the sad faces? You're still stuck with me for a couple of weeks"

"I'm sorry" Chat's ears lowered as he pouted. "If I had caught you in time, you wouldn't have had to reveal your identity"

"It's not your fault, Chat" You patted his shoulder. "I know this won't make sense, but me getting akumatized was all my fault. I was stupid and... and thought that I had a chance at something, only to lose it. So don't blame yourself"

Ladybug looked at you, already guessing at what you meant by losing something. It was related to Luka. Your eyes met her stare. Ever since you found out about her identity, you couldn't look at her as Ladybug any more. You saw her as the girl that won over Luka's heart. She's just a reminder now, and she shouldn't be.

Marinette thought back to the conversation she had with Master Fu earlier that day. They discussed what they should do to protect your friends right before Blue Incendier attacked. The small old man had brought up a potion that would erase your memory of ever becoming Phoenix. It was a potion he learned when he was a student with the other guardians. He's most likely working on it right at this moment. But Marinette doesn't know if she agrees to hand you the potion. It feels wrong, but it could be safer. She still needs to think about it before telling you anything.

\----

"Alright people, I called this meeting because we have limited time with our precious friend, (y/n) (l/n)" Grace clapped her hands together. Your entire group of friends decided to meet up at her home in order to discuss your going-away-party.

"Why are we planning it now?" Ruben groaned. "She leaves in a month"

"Exactly!" Calixte stood up from the couch, high-fiving Grace. "We have a month to plan the best farewell party there ever was!"

"You guys are getting way into this" Lucien chuckled.

"So what are we going to do?" Manu glanced at everyone in the room.

"Well, the party is going to be obviously held at the Couffaine's ship" Grace hummed.

"Kitty Section could perform" Rose chimed.

"We should also get Nino to DJ whenever we need a break" Ivan added. The band nodded in response.

"We're going to need to get (y/n)'s favorite food" Calixte pulled out his phone. "And I already placed an order for the desserts at the Dupain-Cheng baker - Ouch! What was that for?"

Calixte glared at Ruben, who had just kicked him very harshly. Ruben pretended to be innocent besides the fact that everyone saw what he just did.

"Okay," Lucien sighed. "Besides food and entertainment, we're going to need decorations - which Manu and Ruben would be in charge of"

"Why do we have to do that?" Ruben crossed his arms.

"I signed us both up for it" Manu smiled at his boyfriend.

"Alright" Ruben nodded his head, smiling slightly at the shorter boy.

"He's whipped" Calixte whispered toward Lucien, who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that"

"Ahem" Grace grabbed everyone's attention. "Lucien and I will be in charge of making and sending invitations, and that just leaves Luka"

"What should I do?" The said boy smiled, ready to take on any task.

"You're in charge of making sure (y/n) fills the seine with tears of joy" Calixte grinned.

"Huh?" Luka tilted his head.

"We're all going to get her gifts, but we were thinking that you should - I don't know - write her a song?" Grace smiled. "I mean, it's been a while since you last dedicated a song to her and I know it's going to mean a lot to her if you surprise her with one. It's only if you want to. You can get her a regular gift if you decide not to"

"No, I'll do it" Luka smiled. "I was already writing a song for her anyway"

"Really? Great!" Grace squealed. "This is going to be the best party ever!"

\----

You landed in your bedroom, de-transforming. Kwan flew towards your minifridge to raid the meat you left in there. You sat down at your piano. With school, dance, and hero duties, you haven't had the time to play. The feeling of your fingers on the keys felt relaxing. Dancing always helped relieve your stress, singing helped you express your emotions, and flying helped clear your mind, but the piano - the piano was a combination of those three.

You started playing the instrument when Luka started playing the guitar. You wanted to do something that the two of you could do together. When Luka and Juleka formed Kitty Section, they had thought of you being the pianist, but that was around the time you started to focus more on dance. You were still there to support them in any way you can. You wrote melodies with Luka, helped Rose with song lyrics, and booked them gigs every once and a while. It made you feel like your connection with Luka always grew with the more time you spent with him.

"Luka..." You closed your eyes, a smile immediately appearing on your lips. Your fingers ran across the keys of the piano. A sweet melody filled your room and reached everywhere around your house. You began to hum, softly singing. Kwan exited your minifridge, staring at your figure with wide eyes. Though the song sounded romantic, the lyrics showed how heartbroken you were.

_Whatever makes you happy_  
_Whatever you want_  
_You're so fuckin' special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

Your fingers slowly left the keys. Kwan flew toward you. You were wiping the tears away from your eyes, trying so hard to hold even more back. "Why does love have to be so cruel?" You asked the tiny creature.

"I... I don't know" Kwan snuggled against your cheek as comfort

"It's so hard" Your voice cracked.

"It'll get better in time" Kwan flew in front of you to meet your eyes. "And who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone better than Luka! Someone that loves you just the way you are and isn't as oblivious"

You let out a small laugh. You held the kwami on your palms and placed a kiss on her tiny head. "Thank you, Kwan"

Though you know Luka loves and cares for you, it is not the same way you do for him. You want more than what you have, but you can't. It hurts yet you know you have to move on. Luka will remain as your best friend. No matter what, nothing would change that.


	25. Oath

Weeks passed and you just finished packing the last of your things. You plumped yourself on your bed. "Finally! I am done!"

"I wouldn't say anything just yet" Kwan flew to the spot where your minifridge was at. "You have to put the fridge back"

"Don't worry, there's still meat downstairs" You sighed. "For now, I just want to sleep"

The sound of your phone ringing grabbed your attention. You groaned as you picked it up. Can't you just sleep before your flight to your new home? "Hello"

"Are you busy?" Grace's voice came over through the phone.

"Well, I was planning on getting some sleep" You sat up.

"At 4?"

"My flight is at 1 am"

"Fair point"

"Anyway, what do you need?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is?" She questioned.

"Um... it's no one's birthday, I'm sure about that" You thought out loud.

"It's movie and game night!" Grace gasped, pretending to sound offended that you forgot.

"Shoot! Was that today?" You checked your calendar. "Wait, but it's Tuesday? Movie nights are on Wednesdays"

"Yes, but you're not going to be here tomorrow night or are you?"

"Touché"

"Hurry up before Luka starts singing ballads about how much he's going to miss you~"

"Lies, but I'm going" You grabbed your jacket and bag, hanging up. Kwan flew inside your bag.

On your way to the ship, you looked at every aspect of the city you love. You thought about flying there but you decided to take your time and savor the last hours you have here in the town. You hummed while Kwan peaked outside of your bag, complaining about how she wants to eat some meat.

You smiled at the sight of your friend's house. Lights were strung up and you could hear music being played and people talking. As you got closer, your smile turned into a grin when you saw your friends, classmates, and fellow dance members. Juleka's entire class was also present and the sight of Marinette made you happy. She has become a close friend to you over the past few weeks.

"Surprise!" They shouted.

"What is all this?" You felt your cheeks blush.

"Did you really think we were going to spend your last night here by only watching movies and playing games?" Lucien let out a small laugh.

"You're all too much for me" You giggled, hugging your friends.

"Care for some cake?" You turned to see Marinette holding a slice of your favorite cake.

"Mari~" You engulfed the girl in a hug.

"Woah. Since when were the two of you so chummy?" Ruben smirked.

"That is none of your business" You stuck out your tongue at him in a playful manner. Ruben shared confused glances at the rest of your friends, wondering what you meant. They shrugged their shoulders as a response.

"Alright, enough dilly-dallying" Manu grabbed your attention. "Let's get this party started!"

As if on cue, music began to play. You turned to the stage and saw Kitty Section playing their new song. Grace playfully shoved you for staring at Luka playing his guitar. The two of you giggled before heading to the dance floor. You sang along to the lyrics, feeling blessed to have a night full of fun with your friends.

At one point, Kitty Section stopped playing and Nino began to play your favorite songs through the speakers. Luka placed his guitar down and ran toward you. You squealed as he lifted you from behind you. You turned around to face him, laughing.

"Care to dance?" He bowed in a dramatic manner, offering his hand toward you.

"'Tis my pleasure" You mockingly curtsied.

Luka chuckled and the two of you began to dance. You laughed at the awkwardness of Luka's moves, joining him on making random dances. Both of you were smiling so wide that your cheeks were hurting. Luka noticed how bright your smile was tonight. Seeing you so happy made his heart swell with joy. You always had some way with him. Whenever he was with you, he felt different. A good kind of a different. He never felt that with anyone else, not even with Marinette.

"Hey, (y/n)" Marinette tapped your shoulder. You turned to her. She looked nervous about something. "Can I talk to you in private?"

You glanced at Luka. He assured you that it was okay and you went off with Marinette to talk inside. She looked around, making sure no one was listening. She held out her palm to reveal a small vial of pink liquid.

"What is this?" You grabbed the vial.

"It's a memory wipe potion" Marinette stared at you with a guilty expression. You looked at her with wide eyes, not believing what she just said. "Master Fu conjured it up because he thought it would be best if you don't remember being Phoenix"

"What?" Kwan flew out of your bag and onto your shoulder.

"I thought that it would be a good idea since you know my identity and all, but -"

"You were planning on spiking my drink with this?" You glared.

"No - well, yeah, but - ugh" Marinette groaned. Tikki looked at her through her shirt-pocket. "That's what I thought about first, but I realized that I would hurt you if I did so. I don't care if you know I'm Ladybug, but I don't want you to hate me, (y/n). I want us to remain friends. Which is why I'm leaving the choice to you. I'll support any decision you make"

You looked down at the vial. You felt angry that she and Master Fu thought about tricking you into drinking the potion, but you were also relieved to hear that she cares more about your newfound friendship more. Letting out a sigh, you handed the potion back to her.

"Thank you for telling me this, Marinette" You smiled at her. "But I think you already knew my answer"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure" She smiled back, placing the vial back into her bag. You wrapped your arm around her, and both of you went back outside.

"Ready for your gifts?" Calixte pulled you away to the designated table.

"You guys didn't have to" You stared at each of your friends.

"Don't be silly. You have to have something that will remind you of your awesome friends" Grace interlocked your arms together. Lucien handed you the first gift.

"This is from Grace and me," He said as you opened it. You awed at a painting of you as Phoenix flying through the city. On the back of the canvas was a tape tilted 'Superhero Soundtrack'. "I worked on the painting while Grace made the mixtape"

"It's beautiful. Thank you" You hugged him.

"Me next!" Calixte gave you his gift. You opened it to reveal a Phoenix doll. "My dad told me they're going to be hitting the stores tomorrow. You are holding the first of its kind"

"That's amazing" You laughed at the disbelief of a toy being made after you.

"Our turn" Manu clapped as Ruben handed you their gift. You set down the others you were holding to grab it. Once you opened it, your jaw dropped.

"Signed Jagged Stone and a Clara Nightingale albums!" You did your best not to scream. "How did you -"

"Calixte isn't the only with connections" Manu winked at you. "Plus, Ruben was persistent on getting these for you"

"Yeah, well, you're like a little sister to me" Ruben stared to the side, too embarrassed to look at you.

"Ruben is being a softie, everyone. This is not a drill!" Calixte joked.

"Thank you" You hugged the two boys.

"Now, don't go getting teary-eyed just yet" Grace smirked. "We still have Luka's gift"

"Where is Luka?" You glanced around. He was just with you a few minutes ago. Your friends exchanged knowing glances at each other. Before you ask, the sound of Kitty Section playing grabbed your attention. Everyone turned to the stage once you heard Luka's voice singing. The melody wasn't the usual rock genre that Rose enjoyed, but acoustic. Luka had replaced his electric guitar for his auditorium.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end_  
_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_  
_'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house_  
_All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Where you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Luka rarely sings. His voice was soft yet powerful. His facial expressions would match the emotions the lyrics were conveying. You always wondered why he never sang more often.

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong_  
_You got the best friends sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_I'll never let you go_  
_Whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_Just thought that you should know_  
_Whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah_

Luka began to walk down from the stage, still playing the guitar and singing, making his way to you. You felt tears forming and you couldn't contain the amount of happiness you felt at the moment. Seeing him walk toward you with that smile of his, looking at you as if you were his whole world, it just made you love him even more.

He circled around you as he finished the last verses of the song. You noticed how his eyes glistened under the lights. It felt like it was just the two of you in the world when you looked into them.

_Where you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Oh oh_  
_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know_  
_Yeah oh_  
_Whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_Whoa, wherever you go just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_Whoa, this is my oath to you_

Everyone around burst into cheers and applause. Luka just continued to look at you, smiling. He wasn't focusing on the reaction of others, just yours. He never cared for what others thought about his music, he only cared about what you thought. If you didn't like the way one of his songs sounded, he would change it until you approved of it. He never thought as to why that was and nor did he care.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Luka finally spoke. You took in a deep breath and wiped the tears away from your eyes. Licking your lips out of nervousness, you looked up at him.

"Kwan, flames out"

You transformed and grabbed Luka. Without saying a word, you carried him off to the sky. Everyone watched, feeling confused and excited as to what was happening. Grace crossed her arms as she smiled. She could hear some people wondering where you were taking your friend. Turning to them, she began to order them to help clean. Taking one last glance into the direction you flew to, she wished you luck.


	26. Wait For Me

_Wait for me, I'm coming_  
_Wait, I'm coming with you_  
_Wait for me, I'm coming too_

_I'm coming too_

You landed on top of the Eiffel Tower, placing Luka down. He let out a contagious laugh. It was his first time flying and it was accelerating. You de-transformed and Kwan flew around the tower, leaving the two of you alone. Luka sat himself down, gazing as the city lit up for the night. You took in a deep breath, sitting down next to him. He glanced at you with a bright smile on his lips.

"You didn't tell me what you thought of the song" Luka pointed out.

"I loved it" You smiled at him, turning your gaze to the city. "I just wanted to talk to you in private"

"What about?" He turned his full attention to you.

You remained quiet, gathering your thoughts. The corners of your lips lifted into a small smile. The events of tonight filled your mind. The laughs and fun conversations you had with your friends made you feel at peace. You're going to miss them.

"Do you want to know what I first thought of you when we first met?" You sighed.

"That I was cool?" Luka smirked.

"That you were handsome" You looked at him. "You still are"

Luka glanced down. He felt his cheeks flush. It always felt weird whenever you complimented his looks. His heart would flutter, but he always thinks that it's because you rarely ever say such things.

"Thanks" Luka smiled at you.

"I, uh," You let out a puff of air. "I have something to tell you"

"Okay..." Luka could tell that this was serious. "You know you could tell me anything"

"I know" You nodded your head. "It's just... 我暗恋你"

"What are you thanking me for?" He chuckled, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"No" You shook your head. Luka's smile slowly faded away when he saw a tear escape your eye. "I lied"

"Lied about what?" He scooted closer to you to wipe away your tear.

"The phrase doesn't mean 'thank you'" You grabbed his hand, pulling it away from your cheek.

"What do you mean -"

"It means I have a crush on you" Your eyes met his. Luka's eyes widened. You stood up from your spot, distancing yourself from him and wrapping your arms around yourself. With a shaky breath, you continued. "To say I like you would be an understatement though. I love you would be a better phrase"

"When... When did you start - start having feelings for me?" Luka finally sat up. You could tell how taken aback he was.

"I don't know" You wiped another tear away from your eyes. "I just remember waking up one day, wanting to see you, and hearing you laugh made me feel like butterflies were in my stomach, and you were the only person on my mind"

Luka continued to stare at you. The happy smile that rested on your face moments ago vanished into thin air. He thought back to when you were Lamenter.

_'I want all of Paris to feel my pain. I want everyone to suffer as much as I have! I want to share my heartbreak with them!'_

_'You have already done enough trouble! I'm done with you!'_

"When you were Lamenter..."

"No, don't" You shook your head, already knowing what he was thinking. "Don't blame yourself for that. I became Lamenter because I was selfish. I thought that I could be the one occupying your heart, but after seeing you with Marinette, I... I realized that I was wrong. It's not your fault. I was just too stubborn to accept that fact. So please, don't blame yourself for that"

Tears fell down Luka's cheeks. No matter what you said, he still felt responsible. He kept wondering as to who was the one that broke your heart, only to find out that it was him all along. He broke your heart. You shook your head at the sight of him crying. You wrapped your arms around him, engulfing him into a hug.

"How could I be so blind?" Luka wept. His arms wrapped around your frame, gripping onto you tightly.

"Hey, stop it. You might get akumatized if you continue blaming yourself" You pulled away slightly, wiping his tears with your hands. He let out a small chuckle. He leaned his forehead against your own.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered with a shaky voice.

"For what?" You smiled. "We have no control over who we get to love. I may love you, but you love Marinette - and that's okay. You're my best friend, Luka, and that would never change. I want you to be happy doing whatever you love and with whoever you love"

The two of you continued to hug each other. His ocean scent filled your senses as he continued to pull you closer to him. Neither of you wanted to let go. If you did, both of you would most likely start crying again. You turned your head so you could look out to the city.

"Do you want to know what's funny?" You began to laugh. Luka hummed in response. "I don't think I ever told you that I was moving"

Both of your laughs resonated throughout the tower. You eventually pulled away, staring at Luka's smiling face. His blue eyes met your (e/c) ones. They glowed under the moonlight and reminded you of the sea. You’re going to miss seeing that glint of mischief his eyes would have when the two of you played pranks or teased each other, how they would sparkle when he gets a new idea for a song, and how they would stare at you full of his love for you. His smile slightly faltered but remained as you brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" He apologized once again.

"Don't be" You shook your head. "I was expecting it the moment you started talking about Marinette. She's a great girl. I could see why you like her. Plus, I don't want you to feel obligated to love me in the same way. If you're going to do that, I want it to be out of your free will and true emotions. After all, I've waited for you for so many years, I could wait a bit more."

A laugh escaped Luka's lips. He took your hands in his, intertwining your fingers. It was always actions like these that made your heart flutter. Even though he knows how you feel about him, he still does it. Luka wonders if he should stop and put a distance between the two of you, but he also knows that he can't do that. He'll call and text you every day when you arrive at your new home. He's certain he has feelings for Marinette, but he also knows how much you mean to him.

The rest of the night was spent walking back to Luka's home. The two of you wanted to take the time to talk and spend as much of the remaining time you had left together. Your hands rested inside your jacket's pockets while Luka kept his own hands inside his own jacket. Kwan was sleeping inside your bag, feeling completely tired after the day you both had. You and Luka talked about many things, from your childhood together to the present.

"Juleka would make an amazing model" You smiled at the thought of your friend. "She's beautiful but just lacks confidence"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get her to understand that" Luka nodded in agreement.

"If she starts modeling while I'm away, make sure to send me pictures" You let out a small laugh.

"For certain" Luka smiled.

The two of you reached the Couffaine houseboat. Both of you noticed how everyone was gone already. The lights inside were off, signaling that Juleka and Anarka were sleeping. You went to grab your bag of gifts.

"Oh, wait" Luka went inside. You checked your phone for the time. 9:30 PM. You can spare some time. Who needs sleep anyway?

Luka came back with a small wrapped box. He handed it to you. "You didn't think the song was the only gift I had for you, did you?"

"Luka... You didn't have to. The song was enough" You glanced at the box and then at him.

"I wanted to," He assured.

You smiled at him, opening the gift. Your eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful silver ring. It held both an orange and teal blue jewels. Luka smiled at your reaction. He took the ring outside of its box, grabbing your hand, slipping the ring onto your index finger. You noticed how he was wearing a similar ring. It wasn't the one he usually wore nor was it one you've ever seen he'd owned.

"They're, um, friendship rings" Luka spoke softly. He had obviously planned to surprise you with the gift after the performance, not expecting you to take him away and confess your feelings to him. But still, you appreciated the thought.

"They're beautiful" You looked into his eyes.

"The man who I bought them from told me that they bring good luck to the wearers and that no matter how far apart we may be, we'll always have each other" Luka placed his hands in his pockets. "I figured it was fitting for our situation"

You continued to glance down at the ring. The jewels glistened under the full moon. Your phone began to ring. It's time. Both you and Luka looked at each other. Taking a deep breath, you leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Luka"

Luka watched as you made your way off the ship. He felt his chest tighten. You have liked him for so many years and he never noticed. He felt stupid. He knows he isn't losing you, that you're still going to be by his side no matter what, it just felt different. He could sense that there's going to be a change in your relationship with him. Looking at your figure leaving, a sudden feeling came over him. This shouldn't be ending with a goodbye.

"(y/n)!" You felt Luka's arms wrap around your shoulders, engulfing you into a hug. Your eyes widened and you felt your heart skip a beat as Luka continued to speak. "I know I'm a huge idiot. I know that, but... but I want you to know that I'll wait for you too"

You turned around to face him. His cheeks were flushed a light pink and he was breathing heavily from running to you. You stared at him with a confused expression. "But Mari -"

"I like Marinette, but I... I don't know" Luka looked at you with desperation. "She likes this other guy, and as much as I like her, I know that I can live without her by my side. You're the one that I can't live without."

"Luka..." The said boy grabbed hold of your hands.

"I want to figure out my feelings, and I know you would want to have your own space" He continued. "So in the meantime, let's put this whole thing on pause. Just until we'll ready"

His eyes stared at you with determination. You felt your breath hitch. He's asking you to wait. He's telling you that there is a chance; to not give up. Tears began to fall down your cheeks again.

"You're so cruel..." You looked down at the ground. Luka felt his chest tighten even more. Taking in a deep breath, he let go of his hands, only for you to stop him. Your fingers intertwined as you gripped his hands. Luka looked to see you smile at him. "But I still can't help but loving that about you"

The two of you shared one last hug before reluctantly pulling away. He placed a kiss on your forehead just as he let you go. You began to walk away with Luka watching you disappear out of sight.

No matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together. You stared at the ring on your finger. Kwan yawned from inside your bag. She looked up to see you smiling and humming Luka's song. You looked so happy. Staring at the moon, you grinned.

I love you, Luka.

Always.


	27. Break Up Song

_I'll be good all by myself_  
_Yeah, I'll find a way to dance without you_  
_In the middle of the crowd_  
_I'll forget all of the pain inside_  
_Oh_

**1 Year Later**

“Here you go” You handed a bag of popcorn to the couple. “Enjoy the movie”

“Aaah. I’m so tired” You turned to your co-worker.

“At least those were the last customers” He looked around and noticed that you were right. There weren’t any other people coming in to watch a movie. He glanced down at his watch. 

“Yes! That gives us at least an hour before that new kid’s film end” He grinned. “So what do you want to do?”

“Clean the butter dispenser” You walked over to the said machine.

You have been working at your local movie theater for a couple of months now. Since you have moved here from Paris, you have gained some new friends. One of them being your laidback co-worker, Owen. You met him in your science class as he was also your lab partner. He was quite weird when you first met him. He had arrived late to school, his dark black hair looking like a mess, and he carried a camera around, taking pictures of anything and everything. 

“Come on, (y/n)” Owen groaned. “You can’t seriously tell me you’re going to work”

“I do if I want to get paid”

“How about we play twenty questions?” He jumped to sit on the counter next to you. “What’s your favorite movie?”

“(favorite movie)” You wiped away all of the dirt and excessive butter from the machine.

“What’s your favorite food?”

“I thought it was my turn?” You finished cleaning, moving to add more straws. Owen followed.

“Nah. I’m the interviewer and you’re the interviewee” He smirked. You rolled your eyes in response. “Now answer the question”

“(favorite food)” You sighed. “Don’t you know this? We’ve been friends for one year”

“Don’t change the subject” He grabbed a licorice from its container. “What are your plans this weekend?”

“Um..” You went to take out the trash. Owen grabbed the bag out of your hands and the two of you walked over to a bigger trash can. “Nothing. Just doing homework and some personal stuff”

“What kind of stuff?” He turned to you. 

“The none of your business kind of stuff” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Well, if that stuff isn’t so important, maybe we can hang out” He threw the trash away. You could see that his ears had gone red. “Like just the two of us?”

Your eyes widened when you realized what he was trying to say. He was asking you out on a date. Owen noticed your stare and quickly began to take back what he said. “Or not, I guess. You’re clearly busy and I - um - I don’t want to intrude on whatever you have going on. Uh -”

“Sorry” You gave him a small smile. “Maybe some other time”

“Uh. Yeah. Sure” He coughed. Glancing to the side, he noticed someone was waiting at the counter. “I’ll get this one”

You nodded and watched him leave. You felt bad. It’s not like Owen isn’t a nice guy. He’s the far opposite of that. His appearance looks like he would be into some illegal hobbies, but in reality, he's just a soft boy that wouldn’t hurt a fly. When you were too shy to make friends in your first week of school, he was the one to drag you into his friend group. 

“Why did you say no?” Kwan whispered from your shirt’s pocket. “He seems to really like you”

“You know why” You glanced to see if Owen was looking at you. He had just finished refilling the customer’s popcorn. “Look, we’ll talk about this at home”

And just like that, you continued your work. Owen and you went back to talking about random topics in your free time. It was like that whole conversation never happened. It was one of the things you liked about him. He never made things awkward. 

“Finally” You plumped down on your bed. Kwan flew out of your bag and into her dollhouse. 

“So, why did you say no to Owen?” Kwan came back, chewing on a small piece of meat. You groaned and rolled over to your side. “You can’t avoid this forever”

“Yes I can,” You placed your pillow on your head.

“I get that you told Luka you would wait for him, but you can’t do that all the time!” Kwan glared at you, landing on top of your pillow. “He’s already dating Marinette. Are you seriously going to tell me that you’re not going to move on?”

“I’m not -” You sat up, causing Kwan to fall on your bed. “I’m not saying that I won’t move on, but I need some time to think”

Kwan rolled her eyes and flew back to the dollhouse you bought for her to live in. You laid back down and stared at the ceiling. The kwami is right. Luka is with Marinette. You’ve already mourned your unrequited love. You should move on. 

Move on…

\----

“Whatcha’ looking at?” You jumped at the sudden sound of your friend. Cecil laughed at your reaction and went to sit down in front of you. She noticed your phone screen and how you quickly hid it. “Ah. You’re staring at that photo again. Why do you keep staring at his photo? Is he your boyfriend?”

“No” You placed your phone in your pocket. “He’s just my best friend back in Paris”

“Wait a minute. Isn't he the guy you said that broke your heart?” Judging by how you sank further into your seat, Cecil knew that she was right. “Why are you looking at his photo? Better yet, why are you still thinking about him? Forget that jerk!”

“I… I can’t” You slumped. “I’ve known him since we were babies. Babies! Do you know how much history is between us? I can’t just cut him out of my life. He’s too important to me”

Cecil sighed. She could tell how much he means to you. No matter what she thought or said, she knew that you can’t get over him. When the two of you started to hang out more, you had told her about your unrequited love and everything that happened (minus the being Phoenix part). The way you spoke, how tears trailed down cheeks just remembering, she knew that he wasn’t worth talking or thinking about. 

“He doesn’t deserve you, as a friend or as a girlfriend” Cecil spoke in a soft tone. “You deserve someone that likes you - someone that sees you for what you’re worth. That guy doesn’t know what he’s missing out.”

Your gaze downcast. Cecil hated to see you like this. From the time she got to know you, the two of you became close. Her gaze shifted to another student passing flyers. She got up and returned with one of the pieces of paper, placing it in front of you. You gave her a questioning stare. 

“What you need is a party? And we’re going. No exceptions. I’ll be at your place at five” She patted your shoulder before leaving. You stared at the flyer. You know what Cecil said was right. You should forget about Luka. You should find someone else. And maybe this party will help get your mind off of him. 

\----

There were so many people. Unlike the parties you’ve been to in Paris, the parties in this town were more on the mature side. Students were drinking alcohol no matter if they were or were not of age. There were a group of people smoking or doing other illegal drugs that you didn’t bother to think about, couples were making out, and you even saw someone jump from the roof into the pool without any clothes.

“I’m not sure about this” You stuck close to Cecil. This was your first party here and you felt scared to be alone. Your friend laughed and handed you a cup. Your eyes widened at the drink, causing her to laugh even more.

“Relax. It’s just soda” She took a sip of her drink. You smiled and took a sip as well. “With a bit of vodka”

“Pfft” You spat the drink out. She laughed again. “Cecil!”

“Okay. Okay.” She calmed down from her laughing fit. “Wait here. I’ll get you an actual soda”

“Wait. But don’t leave me” You watched as she disappeared into the crowd. You looked around and quickly began to feel claustrophobic. “I need some air”

You stepped out into the backyard. There were still a lot of people outside, but at least it was less crowded. You noticed an empty bench all the way in the back and you quickly made your way there. Sitting down, you finally felt like you could breathe. You stared at the scene before you. People were having fun dancing to whatever song that played. It was a school night but they couldn’t care less. They were just having the time of their lives. 

“Teenagers are weird” You glanced down at your bag. Kwan was looking at the party. “I prefer the parties back in Paris. At least they had Nino’s DJ skills and an actual band playing.”

“I thought you were staying at home?” You smiled at her.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone. What if something bad happens?” Her eyes gazed at everyone in the party with suspicion. “I can’t let any of these people take advantage of you”

“T-Take of advantage?!” You felt your cheeks blush. Just as the little kwami was going to say something, you heard something fall a few feet away from you. Kwan quickly hid back inside your bag and you went to see what was the commotion. “Owen?”

“Oh hey” The said boy got up, brushing off leaves from his head and t-shirt. You noticed his camera hanging from his neck. 

“Were you up in the tree taking photos just now?” You pointed at the branch he just fell from. 

“Uh… yeah,” Owen laughed. “Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought parties weren’t your thing”

“They’re not” You crossed your arms. “Cecil dragged me here”

“That does sound like her” He turned his attention to his camera.

“Can I see?” You took a step toward him. He smiled, nodding his head. You looked at the photos he took. “They’re beautiful. Are they for yearbook?”

“No. For my portfolio” He placed his camera down. “I plan on getting a job this summer for the local newspaper, but they need to see some of my personal works as well”

“That’s awesome” You smiled. 

“Yeah, well” He blushed. 

“(y/n)! There you are” The two of you turned to see Cecil walk up to you. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Here”

“Thanks” You took the can of Pepsi from her. 

“Was I interrupting something?” Cecil glanced at Owen. 

“Not really” Owen smirked. “If you excuse me, I’ll be taking more photos over there”

Owen walked away, leaving you with Cecil. The said girl looked at you with a large smile. You could tell what she was thinking. You let out a small laugh while shaking your head. “No. Stop it”

“I haven’t even said anything yet” Cecil defended herself. You rolled your eyes in response. “Fine, but you have to admit that he’s cute.”

You decided to ignore her comment and look back at the party. Thankfully your phone buzzed and you didn’t have to look at another person skinny dip a cannonball in the pool. Opening your phone, you smiled at the notification of Luka’s _Instagram_ post and opened it. Cecil noticed how you frowned at your phone. She glanced over your shoulder. It was a picture of him and a pig-tailed hair girl with a heart emoji as the caption. 

“Hey!” You turned to Cecil. She just took your phone away from you and placed it in her bag. “What are you -”

“You’re not getting this back until we leave” She grabbed your arm, dragging you back to the party. “I don’t know how your friends back in Paris handled your situation with this dude, but I’m not going to sugarcoat it. Get your mind off of him”

You glanced down at the beer she held out to you. You could feel Kwan glaring at you to not take the drink. A part of you knew not to, but the other part of you said screw it. You’re tired of trying to be good all the time. You’re not Marinette. Taking the can from her, you began to chug it down. 

\----

Luka walked into his room. He just got back from an after school date with Marinette. He took her on a ride around town on his new scooter. It was fun. However, after a certain amount of time, he couldn’t help but notice how he was no longer thinking of Marinette. And he could tell she wasn’t thinking of him. He thought that taking a picture of her would help him with his emotions, but it didn’t. You were the only thing that kept running in his mind. 

He placed his bag down and went to grab his guitar pick. He paused to look at a photo frame of you. It’s been a year since he last saw you and his conversations with you began to decrease little by little. He wondered how you were doing. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, sending you a text.

\----

“Owen!” You ran toward the said boy. He turned to you, noticing how you were tripping over your feet, and caught you right before you fell. 

“How many drinks have you had?” He chuckled.

“Um… about five? Ten? I don’t know. l lost count after I threw up in the bathroom” You swayed back and forth. 

“Okay. How about we go home now” He took off his jacket and placed it on your shoulders. Wrapping his arm around your shoulders, he led you out of the party. 

“But I can’t. _Hic_. Cecil has my phone” You turned back to look at the crowd. “And I have to - _hic_ \- I have to check if Luka… if he....”

Owen noticed how you paused. Your expression saddened and tears began to form. Owen quickly pulled you aside, away from the others. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Owen stood in front of you. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Why doesn’t he like me?_ ” You began to cry, suddenly speaking French. Owen stared at you, confused. “ _Am I not pretty? Am I not good enough? Wait. No. I shouldn’t be thinking like this. I could get akumatized if I do_ ”

“(y/n), what are you talking about?” He shook his head, feeling thankful for his French class. “You’re beautiful. Did someone break up with you?”

“No” You pouted, sniffing in all of your tears. You were sobering up a bit. “I would have to be in a relationship for that to happen”

“Then what’s wrong?”

\----

“Yo, Luka!” Calixte grabbed the teenager’s attention. Luka looked up from his songbook and saw his group of friends standing at the edge of his bed. He took off his headphones and greeted them. 

“What’s up?” Luka got up from his bed. 

“We’re going to the arcade and stopped by to see if you wanted to come with,” Lucien said.

“Yeah, sure” Luka checked his phone, checking if there was a notification of you responding. “Just give me a minute to get ready”

“Coolio” They walked out.

Luka opened his phone to see if you at least read his message. You didn’t. He decided to call you. He heard the other side ring, telling him that your phone wasn’t off. _‘The caller you have -’_ Voicemail. Could you be sleeping? Probably. He sent one last text. 

_Call me when you get the chance_

\----

You stared at the night sky. _Since You Been Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson was playing in the convenience store’s speaker and you hummed along to it. Kwan stared at you from her hiding spot. Your eyes were puffy from the crying and you had tear stains on your cheeks. You jumped at the sudden cold feeling. You looked up to see Owen handing you a bottle of water. 

“Thanks” You whispered, taking the drink from him. He stood next to you, staring at the sky as well. You had just told him about Luka and you were feeling embarrassed that you cried like that in front of him. Thankfully, you didn’t blurt anything related to the miraculous, but you still swore to not drink ever again. 

“I agree with Cecil” Owen finally spoke. You turned to him, meeting his gaze. A small smile laid on his lips as he stared at you. “You shouldn’t stay focused on this one guy. You guys promised to explore your emotions, didn’t you?”

You nodded, remembering your last conversation with the guitarist.

“Then you should be doing that too.” Owen turned his attention back to the sky. “Go out there. Meet other people. Gain some experience in the love department, and then when you meet Luka again, you can see if you still love him or not”

\-----

“I lost again!” Ruben gazed at the game’s monitor. Calixte and Lucien laughed beside him. Manu smiled at the screen and turned to his boyfriend, placing his hands out toward him. 

“Pay up, babe” He smirked.

“Why do I have to give you money?” Ruben raised a brow. 

“Because you placed a bet, and you lost. Be a man of your word” Manu urged him. The group laughed at the sight of Ruben losing. 

“(y/n) would have loved this” Calixte laughed. He was then nudged in the stomach by Grace. She glared at him, motioning her head to Luka. He still doesn’t understand why they have to be careful about talking about you in front of the bluenette. Luka’s with Marinette. He should be fine. Right?

“Speaking of which,” They all looked at the Luka. He gazed at each of them, noticing how they were fidgeting. “Have you guys talked to her recently? She hasn’t been responding to my texts”

“I talked to her last night” Manu smiled, placing the money he just earned in his pocket. “She was helping me choose which makeup palettes I should take to university”

“We face-timed earlier today. She told me that she was going to a party with a friend” Grace pulled out her phone and showed Luka your latest _Instagram_ post. His eyes widened at the sight. He didn't even think about checking your social media. You were dressed in a short black dress with a black jacket. You wore light makeup and your hair was styled beautifully. You looked completely gorgeous. 

“I’m sure she’s just tired from having so much fun that she fell asleep” Lucien patted his friend’s shoulder. Just as Luka was going to agree, he noticed another post was just created. Grace heard the notification and turned her phone to her. They all gathered around her to see what it was. You had posted a photo of a boy under a light post with a caption that read ‘ _Maybe I should_.’

“Isn't that the Owen dude we met last year?” Ruben raised a brow, earning an agreement from his boyfriend. Grace glared at them and they quickly turned the other way. Calixte and Lucien stared at each other. The caption was cryptic and they didn’t really know what it meant, but they can guess. Not only that, the photo means that you completely ignored Luka’s message. Luka continued to stare at the picture.

\----

“Thanks for walking me home” You turned to Owen. “And for going back to get my phone”

“It was nothing” He placed his hands in his pockets. You went to walk inside your home, but you stopped and turned back around. Owen’s eyes widened when he felt you place a kiss on his cheek. 

“You and Cecil were right” You smiled at him. “And if that date was still on the table, I would -”

“I don’t want to be a second choice” He shook his head.

“You’re not” You assured. “I really like you, Owen. It’s just... I thought that I should hold onto the past, but not anymore. I want to move forward… with you”

Owen felt his breath hitch. The look in your eyes told him that you were speaking from your heart. Letting out a small laugh, he grinned at you and nodded his head. You began to laugh as he lifted you and spun you around. 

For once you felt like a huge burden was lifted off of your shoulders. You felt free. There was a part of you that continued to think about Luka, but as time progressed and you were still with Owen, your best friend back in Paris was the last thing on your mind. You were happy. Happier than you ever were before. 

**3 Months Later**

Luka stared at the scene in front of him. Children played around the carousel. Couples walked around. Families were having picnics. Some people were out on a run and others were simply passing by. He smiled at the sight. It’s a nice day out. He only wished he could have spent it with you.

“I’m sorry” Marinette looked down onto her lap. She was gripping the fabric of her jeans. Her hair was tied back into a pony-tail. It had gotten larger over some time now and Luka thought it was a good look on her. 

“Why are you sorry?” Luka turned to her. “I should be the one apologizing”

“What do you mean?” Marinette stared at him. 

“You know that song I wrote for the band’s EP. The one that I couldn’t stop thinking about for months on end” A small smile crept its way onto his lips. Marinette nodded in response. “Do you know who it’s about?”

The girl took a moment to think. When she first heard the song, she had thought the song was for her. But when she read the lyrics… 

“Wait! Is it -” She gasped.

“I’ve been dishonest, Marinette” Luka’s gaze averted back to the scene of the park. “All this time I had thought that my feelings for you were true, but… but I mistook them for admiration. I didn’t realize I was already in love with someone all my life. Just how you said that Adrien owns your heart, (y/n) owns mine _and_ my soul. I didn’t realize it until I lost it”

“Luka” Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, smiling at the gesture. Her eyes widened at the sight of tears falling from Luka’s eyes. From the moment she met him, she has never seen him cry. 

“I always thought that I listened to my intuition” He wiped his tears away, sniffing. “But I guess that I wasn’t fully listening”

“Everything is going to be alright” Marinette assured him. She knew those negative emotions and she didn’t want his head to be full of them. “(y/n) will come back one day. The two of you will be together. I just know it, so don’t give up”

Luka didn’t say anything in response. She continued to think about what she could say to comfort him. Smiling, she knelt down in front of him to gain his attention. “How about we make a promise?”

“Promise?”

“Yeah” She held out her pinky finger. “I won’t give up on Adrien and you won’t give up on (y/n). Let’s promise to not lose hope”

Luka sniffed in the remainders of his tears. His smile returned and he nodded his head, intertwining his pinky with hers. Marinette giggled and stood up. They spent some time assuring that no feelings were hurt and giving advice to each other.

“What do you like about her? Other than that she’s pretty” Marinette asked the boy next to her. 

“What don’t I like?” He sighed, smiling wide at just thinking about his response. “Whenever I hear her sing, it’s like I’m listening to a beautiful siren and she caught me in her spell. And when I see her dance, I can’t help but think she was just born to be on stage and my mind is filled with all sorts of melodies for her to dance to. I like the feeling of her hands running through my hair whenever she dyes it. Her smile, her laugh, the way she falls asleep during our calls. I like everything about her.”

“You really love her” Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at the smitten look Luka had.

“Yeah. I do” He chuckled as well. "I love (y/n)" 

\----

He wondered how you were doing. Tomorrow’s your birthday. He was so busy with school and work that he didn’t have time to send you a present. Pulling out his phone, he went to your contact and sent you a text. 

_Birthday video-chat tomorrow?_

He let out a sigh. Hopefully, you were awake. It’s alright if you weren’t. It’s not like he was planning to get a good amount of sleep. Just thinking that your birthday is tomorrow where you’re at filled his mind with inspiration for new music. He has written tons of songs for you in the past months. He felt guilty whenever he went on dates with Marinette because all he could think about was you. His dreams were filled with his memories with you. He wished he could hold you in his arms once more and apologize. Apologize for being stupid. He wished he could take everything back and just be with you. He even promised himself that if the opportunity came to him, if you ever stood in front of him again, he would never let you go again. That he would love and cherish you until he dies. That he’ll spend every day by your side.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see your response. His eyes lit up and a wide grin formed on his lips. 

_(y/n): I would love that <3_

_Great :) ___

__He wonders if he should tell you tomorrow._ _


	28. Perfect Harmony

_**When I first saw you, didn’t know what to think** _  
_**But something about you is so interesting** _  
_**I could see me and you being best friends** _

_A large truck pulled over to the house next door. Luka stood on top of his toy chest in order to look out the window. He saw a man and a woman get out of the truck, smiling widely at their new home. His eyes widened in curiosity when he saw a girl with beautiful (h/c) colored hair get out of the car as well._

_Luka felt his heart skip a beat the moment the girl’s (e/c) eyes met his aqua blue ones. She didn’t look at him for long since she ran toward her parents. He could tell by her appearance they were probably the same age. Maybe she’s going to be in his class tomorrow._

_“Luka” Luka turned around to see his seven-year-old sister. He smiled at her and got down. Juleka was holding her favorite doll as she walked toward her brother._

_“We got new neighbors” Luka grabbed her hand, leading her back out of his room. “We should go say hi”_

_“That’s right” The two looked up to see their mom smiling at them. Anarka lifted her daughter into her arms. “Your father is already down there giving them our ‘Couffaine hello!’ Let's go join him”_

_Anarka took hold of her son’s hand and the three of them made their way to the house next door. The door was left open as movers came in and out. The sound of three adults laughing grabbed Luka’s attention. He heard his dad talk about how the neighborhood and the town are a good and safe place to raise children._

_“And it’s a great place to for them to be runnin’ as free as the wind!” Anarka chimed, grabbing the adults' attention. Their conversation fell onto deaf ears as Luka looked around the house for the girl he saw earlier. There was no sign of her. Was she a ghost? He thought._

_“Oh my! Luka, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you” Your mother cooed. Luka stared at her, a bit confused by what the woman meant._

_“They’re our old friends, Luka” Mr. Couffaine grinned, ruffling the said boy’s hair. “You met them when you were a baby”_

_“I hope our kids get along well,” Your dad smiled. “It’s been so long since they last saw each other”_

_“Speaking of,” Your mother went toward the stairs, “(y/n)! Come down and say hello!”_

_“Don’t wanna.” Luka noticed how you poked your head out from the corner of the stairs. You made eye contact with him again. Your eyes widened and you hid back behind the wall._

_“I see she’s still shy” Anarka chuckled. She patted Luka toward the stairs. “Maybe she’ll be comfortable if it’s just the little fellas. Go on”_

_Luka glanced at his parents. Juleka called out to him again while her mom placed her down on the ground. Luka grabbed her hands and headed up the stairs. He could hear the adults continuing their conversation._

_Once they reached the top of the stairs, Luka glanced at the fork of the hallway. You were hiding behind the left corner. Luka followed that direction, leading Juleka with him. He reached an open door and could hear a voice from the other side._

_“What do you think, Mr. Cupcakes? Do you like this place?” Luka peaked inside. He saw you talking to a white teddy bear with pink spots. “Yeah, I don’t either. We have no friends here, but at least we have each other”_

_“Teddy!” Juleka rushed inside the room, running toward your teddy bear. You hugged Mr. Cupcakes closer to your body to keep him away from the seven-year-old._

_“Sorry” Luka came inside, pulling his sister away so you can have some personal space. “We didn’t mean to scare you”_

_“You didn’t scare me” You felt your cheeks flush out of embarrassment. “You should have knocked first”_

_“You’re right. This is my little sister, Juleka,” Luka smiled. He reached his hand out toward you. “I’m Luka Couffaine”_

_“I know” You hid your face behind your teddy bear, rejecting his handshake. “I’m (y/n), don’t you remember?”_

_“Not really” Luka placed his hands inside his pockets. “I heard mom and dad saying we haven’t seen each other in a long time so I guess that’s why. How old are you?”_

_“Eight”_

_“Cool! Me too” Luka grinned. “I hope we’re in the same class”_

_You remained quiet. Juleka had decided to walk up to you again, pulling the leg of your teddy bear. She looked at you with wide eyes. You smiled at her, noticing she was holding a doll. “That’s a pretty doll you have. What’s her name?”_

_“Lady Death” Juleka answered your question. You gave her a confused stare._

_“What?” Luka chuckled at your reaction._

_“Who names their doll Lady Death?”_

_“Who names their teddy bear Mr. Cupcakes when he doesn’t even have cupcakes?”_

_“It’s his favorite food”_

_“Well, she’s in charge of the dead”_

_You and Luka stared at each other in silence, bursting into laughter a second later. Luka looked at you. He felt his heart skip a beat again. Your bright smile was beautiful and your laugh sounded like an angelic song. You looked at Luka._

_“Do you want to be friends?” You hid behind Mr. Cupcakes again. Luka grinned._

_“Of course!”_

\----

Luka woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He slammed his hand on it, turning it off. Getting up from his bed, he began to get ready for his day. He put on black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, black converse, a denim jacket, his necklace, bracelets, and rings. He looked down at the orange and aqua jeweled ring that rested on his desk next to a picture of you and him on his eighth birthday. Smiling, he put the ring on. 

“Happy birthday, (y/n)”

\----

“Luka!” The said teen turned to his group of friends. Luka placed his stuff inside his locker as they surrounded him. “Are you ready for finals?”

“Just think, we’re going to be graduating next year” Calixte leaned against the lockers.

“We have to pass the finals right now if we don't want to be held back” Luka closed his locker. The group began to walk to their class. They passed the courtyard and the laughter of their younger friends grabbed their attention. Luka noticed Marinette smiling and laughing next to Adrien. 

“You okay?” Lucien grabbed the boy’s attention. He glanced over at the young couple. “You guys broke up yesterday, right?”

Luka nodded, slightly smiling. He sighed and continued on his way. “It’s fine. As long as she’s happy”

“Hmm,” Grace eyed him. 

“What?” He turned to her.

“Nothing” She smiled. “Have you wished her a happy birthday message yet? Since it is her birthday over there”

“We already sent ours” Calixte grinned, showing his phone screen of the text messages. 

“We even sent her a birthday package earlier this month. She should be getting it by now” Grace held her head high. “You must be jealous of us”

Luka laughed at their teasing. He shook his head. They know that he most likely was the first person to send you a birthday message and will talk to you later on in the day. The day went on and the group went their separate ways after school. 

Luka dropped his things off at his home before going off to his job. He drove around the city on his scooter, delivering pizzas and so on. He would listen to the radio, humming to the songs, as he did so. He glanced at his watch. One more delivery left. 

\----

You flew down into an alleyway, de-transforming. Kwan fell onto your palms and you gave her a piece of ham from your lunch bag. She smiled at you as you placed her inside your bag. “You seem chirpy today. Is it because it’s your birthday?”

You rolled your eyes at the pun the kwami made, not responding to her question.

“Oh” Kwan nodded her head. “Luka’s going to call you, huh”

Your smile grew at the mention of his name. Even though you decided to move on, Luka still remains in your mind. He’s your best friend, so how can he not? It’s been so long since you last saw him and you missed him. You don’t get to video-chat with him most of the time so you feel extra happy today.

“I’m home!” You called out, closing the front door behind you. No response. “But of course, no one’s home”

“Your parents are busy people” Kwan flew toward the kitchen. “They left a note!”

You shook your head at the kwami’s actions and followed her to the room. Just like Kwan said, there was a note laying on the countertop. ‘Your birthday meal is on the stove. We’ll celebrate when we get back’ It read. You sighed. “At least I’m getting to eat dinner with them”

“Don’t forget that they prepared breakfast for you too” Kwan came out of the fridge, holding what’s left of a chicken wing. 

“Come on” You chuckled, heading upstairs to your room.

\----

“See you tomorrow!” Luka waved at his co-workers. He closed the door of the pizzeria behind him and went to his scooter. 

When he got home, he quickly greeted his mother and sister before running to his room. He checked the time, smiling. He turned on his laptop and began to call you. The moment he saw your camera turn on, his smile grew into a grin. Your hair was tied into a low ponytail and he could see Kwan resting on your bed in the background. 

“Luka!” You grinned widely at him. “It’s been so long!”

“Happy birthday” He greeted. Looking at you made his heart leap with joy. “I heard that the others sent you their gifts. Did you get it?”

“Yeah” You got up from your chair, going out of frame, only to return with a box. “They sent me letters, photos, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale CDs - oh! But my favorite has to be this one”

You took out a flash-drive. “Can you guess what it is?”

“Hmm. A video?” Luka hummed. “I remember Calixte was vlogging our trip to Versailles and we recorded messages to you”

“No” You giggled. “It’s Kitty Section’s first EP”

Luka’s eyes widen. He remembered the band made the playlist earlier this year. Calixte was in charge of putting it all together, so he must have made a copy of it for you. Luka looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I love all of the songs, but I have to say that my favorite is the ballad” You continued. “It’s rare for you to sing and for the band to do a slow song”

“Yeah, well,” Luka rubbed the back of his neck. The song you’re talking about was written when he started to feel that there was no point in dating Marinette. The lyrics express his emotions. His friends think that it's about Marinette. But it's not. He didn't write it thinking about her. He wrote it while thinking of you.

_Now I can look into your eyes all-day_  
_And just say, “Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh.”_  
_I wanna harmonize with your melody_  
_And just sing, “Oh oh oh.”_  
_Ain’t it a Perfect Harmony?_

You sang. Luka stared at you with a mesmerizing stare. He remembers the first time he heard you sing. It was the third grade and he had gone to look for you during recess. He spotted you behind a tree and you were singing the song he and his dad were writing. He remembers how his heart skipped and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. 

“I love it so much” Your smile faltered. “Marinette is a lucky girl”

Luka felt his heart sink to his stomach. He hadn’t told you that he broke up with her. Then again, they did split just yesterday. He hoped to tell you today. Before he could correct you, your phone began to ring. 

“Hold on” You picked up the call. “Hey, babe”

Babe? Luka shifted in his seat. He noticed your cheeks flushing a light pink color and your eyes glistened with happiness. Your smile was small but sweet. His sunken heart shattered when he realized what was going on. 

“I told you that I’m talking to my friend from Paris” You moved a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. “Yeah. Dinner sounds great tomorrow. Okay. See you. Bye”

You made a kissing sound before hanging up. You placed your phone down and looked back at Luka. “Sorry about that”

“You have a boyfriend?” Luka managed to smile. You looked so happy. He doesn’t want to ruin that. This is how you must have felt. He feels like such a jerk. 

“Yeah. Do you remember Owen? I introduced him to you and the others last year. Well, it’s him” You giggled. “We started dating early this year”

“I’m happy for you” Luka took in a deep breath.

“Thanks” You smiled. “So, how’s it going with Mari?”

Luka was hesitant to answer. “It’s going fine”

“Really? That’s great” You swirled in your chair.

“Anyway, how has your birthday been?” Luka changed the topic. You told him about your day, how your parents prepared your favorite foods, how your friends surprised you with gifts at school, how your boyfriend prepared a surprise party at your dance studio. The two of you discussed more topics than just that. Luka told you about what has been going on in school recently, catching you up to date with Juleka’s modeling, Kitty Section’s gigs, and pretty much anything he could think of.

It felt nice talking to Luka again. You felt that comfortable feeling you get whenever you’re with him. You missed him. 

Luka listened to you laugh at what he just told you. Just like the day you moved next door, your laugh still sent butterflies to his stomach. He always felt bad about not remembering his earliest memories with you while you did. You and the rest of your friends and families would tell him that the two of you met before Juleka was born, but he could only remember meeting you during the third grade. That means you have more memories of him than he has of you. 

“I’m sorry” Luka looked at you with a sad smile. 

“Why are you sorry?” You stopped laughing and stared at him.

“Because I don’t remember the first time we met”

“That’s in the past. There’s no need for you to say sorry” You smiled, feeling relieved that it wasn’t something serious. “Plus, I was sort of hiding from you”

Luka laughed. He thought back to your childhood. “I do remember one thing”

“And what’s that?”

“You held my hand when Juleka was born” Luka’s eyes met yours. You felt your cheeks flush pink. “I was so scared that day because I had no idea what was going on, but you held my hand to calm me down. You also held my hand when my dad died”

“Luka…”

“I guess I just wanted to say thank you” He gave you a small smile.

“There’s no need” Your soft voice soothed him across the screen. “I would do it a thousand times again”

That earned a small chuckle from Luka. You always had a way to make him laugh or smile. He just didn’t realize that until now. Seeing you made him feel fuzzy inside. The kind that would make him want to rush over to where you are and just embrace you. But he knows he can’t do that. For one, you’re all the way in (hometown). Second, you have a boyfriend. He lost his chance with you. He knew you couldn’t wait for him forever. He knew that. But that doesn’t stop his heart from aching. 

The two of you continued your conversation until your different time zones began to take a toll on both of you. That night, Luka laid in bed and thought about everything the two of you talked about. He thought about how happy you looked, how your eyes sparkled under your bedroom light every time you smiled or laughed, how you talked about your friends and family, how you explained how boring your patrols can get.

How you looked when you talked to your boyfriend.

Luka let out a deep sigh. He stared at his ceiling. Why did he have to be so naive? Why couldn’t he figure out how he felt about you before you left? Why -

“I would be careful about those emotions you are feeling” Luka sat up and turned to see a small floating snake fly towards him. He had almost forgotten that he wasn’t alone in his room. Sass looked at him with a gentle smile. Ever since Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to officially build their team with permanent members, Luka was entrusted with the snake miraculous again. Though they all wondered if that was a good choice as Hawkmoth already knows their identities, Ladybug had assured them that she couldn’t think of anyone better than them to wield the magical accessories. “It would not be good if one of Paris’ most valuable heroes were to get akumatized again”

“I know” Luka plumped back down. “I should be happy for her, but….”

Sass stared at the sad expression on his master’s face. He floated to rest on Luka’s nose, gaining his attention. He didn’t say any words, he just sat there and smiled. It was his form of comfort. The small kwami was telling Luka that everything was going to be. That maybe one day, he’ll get to see you again in person.

\----

_Your parents rushed into the hospital, your mom carrying you in her arms. The three of you were on vacation in Paris and it was your first time traveling. You and your family were staying with your dad’s friend at his house when his wife suddenly went into labor. You were playing by yourself, stealing some glances at the man’s son. The boy is the same age as you and was smiling while playing with his dad’s necklace._

_Everything happened so fast. You don’t really know what’s going on, but you could see the panicked yet excited expressions the adults held. The six of you had rushed into the hospital, and the people dressed in white had only allowed your parents’ friends inside a room, leaving your parents to take care of you and the boy._

_“Everything is going to be fine, Luka” Your dad smiled at the boy. “You’re going to be meeting your new brother or sister soon”_

_Luka stayed quiet. Your dad turned to your mom and they began to talk about whatever adults talk about. You sat beside Luka. He pulled his legs up, hugging them, and buried his face to hide away from everyone. You remember how scared he looked when his mom screamed in pain. It didn’t help that the adults whispered amongst themselves. Just looking at them made him feel an immense amount of anxiety._

_Taking a glance at your parents, you turned to Luka. He looked up to see you grabbing his hand. The moment your eyes met his, you paused. You took a deep breath and gripped his hand. The two of you didn’t say anything but you understood each other. You smiled the moment you felt him relax. He smiled back. It was his first smile in hours. You felt something stir in your stomach at the sight. Your cheeks blushed and you felt like you could hear your heartbeat. You wondered if his smile caused this feeling. If so, you never want to let it go._

_**Sometimes in your lifetime** _  
_**You look and search for someone to just to care** _  
_**Look around and it was there** _  
_**And we didn’t need to go nowhere** _


	29. Music Sounds Better With You

_Oh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_Music sounds better with you baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything’s better with you_

**A Year Later**

You groaned as you crumbled a piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. Sighing, you leaned back onto your chair and stared at your ceiling. Kwan flew onto your desk, staring at empty music sheets. You were having problems with writing songs again. And it wasn’t just music. You haven’t been able to focus on your dance recently. It’s become a huge block for you. 

Just then, you heard your phone ring. It was from Owen. You smiled at the contact and picked it up. “Hey”

“What are you doing right now?”

“Nothing, really” You got up from your desk and walked over to lay on your bed. 

“Great. Do you want to go on an impromptu date?”

“Sure” You giggled. The two of you hung up and you quickly got up to get ready. 

“I don’t understand. You’re happy with Owen, so shouldn’t you be full of inspiration?” Kwan stared at you. “I mean, aren’t you over Luka by now?”

You paused and turned to her. “I am. Luka is just my friend now.”

Kwan sighed, shaking her head. You turned back around. Kwan knew that you would answer like that. No matter how much you seemed happy around with Owen, she never saw that spark of love in your eyes. She only saw it when you were with Luka. This isn’t to say that she hates your boyfriend, but does prefer the French guitarist. 

**Meanwhile**

Sass opened his eyes at the sudden movement he felt next to him. It was currently late at night and he was meditating when his master suddenly jumped off from the bed. Luka grabbed his acoustic guitar and began to strum. Sass sat on the boy’s shoulder. “Another song dedicated for (y/n)?”

“I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about her.” Luka chuckled. “I wonder what she’s doing now”

Sass looked at the way his master’s eyes gleamed with joy. He never had that look when he was with Marinette. In fact, all of the kwamis felt that something was wrong when their masters moved on from their crushes. When Luka and Marinette broke up, Plagg had informed Sass about Adrien’s and Kagami’s break up as well. It seemed like both Ladybug and Chat Noir had finally ended up together.

Luka placed his pencil down. The smile that was on his lips a moment ago disappeared. He leaned back and stared out his window. He thought about how you would talk about your boyfriend. You would always smile and blush. Luka could tell that you liked the boy a lot. He hasn’t told you about his break up. He feels like he should - seeing that it's been about a year, but he fears that you would catch onto the real reason why he and Marinette ended things. He doesn’t want you to feel guilty. He just wants to see you happy. This must have been how you felt the entire time. Luka admires your endurance, but he wished you didn’t have to go through all of that alone. He wished he wasn’t so stupid.

\----

“Is something wrong?” Owen looked at you, squeezing your hand to grab your attention. The two of you were walking around town, and he had just gotten you a drink from a vendor. “You’re spacing out” 

“Huh? Oh. Sorry. I’ve just been having some trouble writing music.” You looked at him. Truth is, you were thinking about your writer's block. Writing songs and making choreographies has always come easy to you. Your love for both made it so. But there was the factor of your muse. You wrote songs to express your love for someone who didn't return your feelings. You danced to feel connected to the songs that that person wrote. And without him... You looked back to see Owen continuing to stare at you. He knew that there was more you wanted to say. “Where do you get your inspiration for your photos?”

Owen smiled and turned his gaze at the sky. “I never really thought of it before. I guess I just love seeing all of the smiles I make when I show people the photos I make. What was your inspiration before?”

“Uh” You gazed down. “My friends back in Paris”

“Haven’t you been talking to them daily?”

“Um. Yeah. It’s just… It’s just that I’m homesick” You took a sip of your drink. Owen wrapped his arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to him. Kwan stared at you from your bag. You were lying. It’s not like you want to lie to him. But you can’t tell him the truth without hurting his feelings. I’m a terrible girlfriend.

\----

You sat on the living room couch, hugging one of your mother’s sofa cushions. The news played in the background and you could hear your father cooking dinner while your mom was solving a crossword puzzle. Kwan laid on your lap as you watched the television screen. “I’m a disgrace”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Your father began to set the table. “You’ve been sighing since you came back from your date with Owen”

“Did he hurt your feelings?” Your mother glared. 

“No, but I might have” You sighed. Your parents shared a confused gaze. They wanted to ask further questions but knew that you would ignore them. Thankfully, your thoughts disappeared the moment Kwan changed the channel to Paris’ TVi news.

_‘Don't be bemused, it’s just the news’_ Nadja smiled at the camera. _‘Just yesterday, a photo of Paris’ famous and beloved superheroes sharing a sweet kiss was spread widely through the internet. We got word from an inside source to announce that these two are now Paris’ official superhero couple’_

“WHAT?” You stood up from the couch.

“I knew it. Pay up” Your mother smirked at your father, who in return sighed and took out a twenty-dollar bill. You ignored them and quickly ran to your room with Kwan following. You sat at your desk and pulled up the Ladyblog. The recent posts were about Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing. They’re dating. Marinette is dating Chat Noir. That means… 

“Looks like they broke up” Kwan read your thoughts. You quickly pulled out your phone and checked the young designer’s _Instagram_. Her recent photos were of her and Adrien. Okay. So now you know three things. One, Chat Noir is Adrien. That actually makes sense. Two, Luka and Marinette broke up sometime this year or last year? Three, Luka never told you about it. “Wait. What are you doing?”

“Calling Luka” You waited for the boy to respond.

“Hello” His voice came out raspy, causing your heart to skip a beat. You must have woken him up.

“Luka” You could hear the boy ruffle around on his bed.

“(y/n)!" You heard something fall. "Hey. What’s up?”

“Are you okay?” You frowned.

“I’m fine. Why?”

“I heard what happened” You paused. “About your break up with Marinette”

Luka was silent. You were nervous. What if he was still hurting? Damn. I shouldn’t haven’t said anything. 

“Yeah” Luka sighed. He sounded so calm about it.

“Can I ask what happened?” Is it bad that you felt happy? That you wish to hear him say that he loves you? You shouldn’t. You have Owen. But still, Luka was your first love and maybe you still have those feelings deep down inside you.

“I just couldn’t stand in the way of her happiness” Luka responded. “Plus, Adrien is a good guy. They look great together”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked again.

“I’m fine.” Luka chuckled. “Is that all you wanted to ask me?”

“Well, yeah” You stood up and went to lay on your bed. The two of you stayed quiet, but neither of you wanted to hang up. You could hear his breathing. It was calming. Then you heard it. Luka was humming. You smiled. “Do you want to have a music session?”

“I thought you’d never ask”

The two of you transferred to video chat. Your eyes widen a bit at the sight of a shirtless Luka. It's not like you haven't seen him like that before. It's just that it's been a long time. He's gotten more muscular - especially in the abs department - and you noticed that he got a few tattoos on his arms. He had a snake tattoo on his left arm and musical notes on his right arm. His hair had gotten a bit longer and his jawline was becoming much sharper. You could feel your cheeks redden. How did he get hotter?! Dam puberty.

Luka chuckled at your reaction, “So shall we start?”

“Yeah. Hold on” You got up and went to your piano. 

He strummed his guitar while you matched his melody. Both of you talked for a long time, to the point where your mother had brought you your dinner. The entire time you were on call with him, your mind was full of new ideas. Even during the time where you just talked with him, you were getting inspired.

_She’s my enhancer_  
_When the music plays, she’s my dancer_  
_When I’m around her, everything’s faster_  
_Every question I have, she’s the answer_

Your heart leaped from joy as Luka sang. A love song. Stop it, (y/n). You’re with Owen. Luka’s a friend. He’s your best friend. You smiled and sang your verse.

_I’m head over heels_  
_Can’t explain it, it’s so surreal_  
_When I’m around you, baby, you make me feel like_  
_Everything’s better with you_

You continued your session with him until you fell asleep while calling him again. Luka stared at you with a small sad smile on his lips. You’re still cute as ever. He whispered goodnight and hung up. A part of him wished he could tell you how he feels one day. 

**A Month Later**

“Guess who just got the offer of the lifetime!” Owen held an envelope. It was his acceptance letter to his internship at a photography company. 

“Congrats” You tackled him into a hug. 

“I knew you would get accepted” Cecil grinned. “So, when do you start?”

“In two weeks” He scratched the back of his head. “But the thing is… the company is in Japan”

“Japan!” You and Cecil gasped. He never once mentioned that the company was overseas.

“Yeah” Owen winced. 

“Three weeks?” Cecil looked at you. You stared at Owen with wide eyes. He’s leaving. Cecil let out an awkward cough. “I guess I should leave you two to talk things out”

The door to your house closed behind your friend, leaving you and your boyfriend alone. You took in a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Owen sat next to you. A tense silence filled the room. You could tell that he was also nervous. After two years of dating, this was the first time the two of you reached a bump in your relationship. Sure, you would have tiny arguments here and there, but that was nothing compared to this. 

“So…” Owen looked at you. 

“So…” You sighed. This is going to be a long day


	30. You Belong With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Legal age to drink in France is 18. Reader and Luka are 21

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

**3 Years Later**

"Luka!" Marinette called out to the young man. Luka smiled at the girl. Her hair was styled into a bun to keep away from what she was baking. He walked toward the bakery's counter. His group of friends went ahead and sat at an empty table, giving him some time to talk to the girl. "I haven't seen you around lately. How have you been?"

"I just finished my first semester in university" He shrugged. "What about you? How's it going with Adrien?"

Marinette blushed at the mention of her boyfriend. Even though it's been a long time now since the two finally got their act together and became a couple, she still can't believe it. It still feels like a dream to her. She remembers when they started dating, Luka was the first to encourage her.

"It's been going great! We're going to the movies after my shift today" Marinette smiled. "Anyway, what can I get for you and your friends?"

Before he could answer, the sound of people outside crying for help grabbed everyone's attention. "An akuma!"

Luka and Marinette rushed outside to see the situation. A large sentimonster made out of ice was rampaging through the city. A man stood on the top of the monster's head, laughing maniacally at the sight of people trembling in fear. The monster let out a loud scream, sending sharp icicles all around. Luka noticed two children standing in fear. He rushed toward them, pushing them out of the way, barely getting scrapped by the icicles. He turned around to see that the icicles began to form themselves into tiny versions of the sentimonster.

"Luka!" Marinette rushed toward them.

"Take them inside. Get somewhere safe" Luka handed the children to her before running off.

Marinette called out to him, seeing him run into an alleyway. She glanced at the two children and rushed them inside the bakery. Her parents were calming down the customers, not noticing their daughter running up the stairs to her room. She closed her bedroom door. Tikki flew toward her. "Tikki, spots on!"

\----

The train doors opened and an announcement was being made, telling everyone to stay inside. People were rushing to get away from whatever was happening outside. The sound of the news channel grabbed the attention of the people who just arrived.

_Ladybug and her team have just arrived on the scene. As they handle the situation, we advise everyone to stay indoors and wear warm clothing..._

Ice, huh?

\----

"This is really _unmelting_ " Chat Noir flipped himself onto a light post.

"Seriously, Chat?" Ladybug smirked. "You could do better than that"

"I admit that it's not one of my best works, but cut me some slack. We've been doing this superhero thing for a while and I'm running out of puns here" Chat dodge an icicle.

"He is right about one thing, though" Rena Rouge stopped a tiny ice monster from attacking Carapace. "These things don't want to melt"

"It's times like these that I miss Phoenix," Bunnyx sighed. "Her firepower would be really useful right now."

Ladybug glanced over at Viperon. He was currently dodging icicle attacks and protecting any civilians that were still outside. She knows that he most likely heard what Bunnyx just said. Her thoughts were then diverted back to the situation at hand. Her eyes met Chat's and they both nodded.

"Cover us!" Chat ordered the rest of the team. They did as they were told, giving Chat and Ladybug the time to get on top of the sentimonster. Chat grabbed his lady's arm, helping her get to where the villain was before slipping back to the ground. Ladybug threw a punch at the villain, knocking him off balance.

"You really think you can put an end to my ice storm, Ladybug?" The villain glared, lunging at her. The monster screamed again, blasting a ton more of icicles.

"Shelter!" Carapace yelled, shielding himself and the others. With the sudden movements of the monster and being in between fighting the villain, Ladybug fell off balance. Viperon noticed and was about to use his miraculous to save her, but someone beat him to it.

The heat of the fire slowly began to melt every icicle in the vicinity. The sound of the wings crackling reminded them of when they were young teens. The red, orange, and yellow colors were as bright as the sun. Everyone's eyes widened.

"That's..." Rena Rouge finally spoke.

"Phoenix" Viperon smiled.

You set Ladybug down on a nearby roof. Ladybug stared at you with a wide grin. "Phoenix! You're back!"

"Yup" You giggled. "But maybe we should continue this nice reunion after we get the akuma?"

"You're right" Ladybug shook her head, refocusing. "Let's do this"

You flew back down, striking down the ice monsters with your sais, while Ladybug went back to fight the villain. Carapace called off the shelter, allowing the others to fight as well. Chat was fighting the monsters, making a way to go help his lady.

"Watch out" You threw your sai toward an icicle that was about to strike Viperon.

"Thanks" Viperon glanced at the shattered weapon. His eyes met yours. It was only a brief moment before the two of you had to continue your fight, but it felt like it was forever. Seeing you back made him feel so happy. Your hair was shorter than the last time he saw you. He could tell you got stronger in using your powers, seeing as you could light your sais on fire. You were amazing as ever.

"NO!" Ladybug and Chat Noir knocked the villain off of the monster. It began to stop walking and screaming.

"Now, Phoenix!" Bunnyx opened a portal for you to fly in since you were too far away. You did so, immediately reappearing where the villain stood. You stretched out your arms toward the little monsters.

"Incinerate"

"Cataclysm"

"Time to de-evilize!"

\----

_**Clank!** _

"Cheers to the return of our lovely friend, (y/n)!" Grace grinned. The moment after you and the rest of Paris' superheroes finished battling with the akumatized villain earlier, your friends had ambushed you into a giant group hug. You informed them about officially returning and staying for university after all of the years of you being away. The group then decided to meet up to grab a couple of drinks at a local bar*.

"Wait, (y/n), is this your first time drinking?" Calixte smirked.

Lucien patted your back, "Because if so, you should consider yourself lucky. This is our twentieth time -"

"Lies, this is your third time" Ruben took a sip of his beer. You let out a small laugh. "The first time was just to test the waters, and the second ended up with all of you being a drunken mess at my house"

"That sounds like fun" You commented, taking a sip of your light beer.

"The only one that wasn't a lightweight was Luka" Manu gestured to the boy with his glass. You turned to your best friend.

"What?" Luka placed his bottle down onto the table.

"Is there anything you can't do?" You rested your head on your hand.

"Hmm. I can't dance?" Luka hummed. You burst out into laughter, nodding in agreement. All of you continued to have a fun time. You told them how you've been, telling them some of your funny experiences while you were gone, and you listened to what they had to tell you. Eventually, the rest of your friends went off to sing karaoke in the bar, leaving you and Luka alone at the bar.

"You were good out there" You placed your drink down. Luka took a sip of his beer, staring at you. "Viperon is pretty awesome"

"Just pretty awesome?" Luka raised a brow. He leaned against the table. "I think I deserve more than that"

"Okay," You giggled. "I'll admit that Viperon is way cooler than Chat Noir"

"I don't think he'll like hearing you say that, but thank you" Luka laughed.

Hearing his laugh made you feel like you were sixteen all over again. You wished he'd tell you the actual reason as to why he and Marinette broke up. You're sure that it has to do with her feelings for Adrien, but you wondered about his feelings. Does he still like her? Or did he move on? If so, then, maybe... just maybe... 

"Excuse me" You felt someone tap your shoulder. You turned around to see a guy smiling at you. "I was right. You're Phoenix"

"That's me" This felt awkward. You almost forgot that your identity was known to the public.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The man gestured toward the bar. "Or I can pay for yours. Sorry if I'm coming on too hard. I'm just a big fan"

"Not at all," You shook your head. "And thank you for your offers, but I'm fine."

"Well, do you want to dance?" The man persisted, taking hold of your hand. "We could also sing a song if you want -"

"She's fine" Luka wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You felt your heart skip a beat. It's been a long time since you were this close to him. The man quickly left after that. You turned to face Luka.

"Thanks" You smiled at him.

"You want to get out of here?" Luka looked around the room before staring at you. He noticed how a lot of guys were staring at you.

"And leave our friends?" You questioned. "What if they get drunk?"

"It's fine. Ruben and Manu can take care of them" Luka grabbed your hand, dragging you toward the exit. "Come on"

"Wait, where are we going?" You asked once the two of you got outside.

"Wherever the night takes us" Luka began to cross the street. You shook your head in disbelief, running to join him.

The two of you walked through the streets of Paris. You both talked like no time passed over the years. It was as if you never left all those years ago. The two of you walked through all of your favorite spots in town. Luka bought coffee for the both of you from some late-night convenience store to keep you both warm. He took off his jacket and placed it on your shoulders.

"So," Luka placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. "What happened between you and your boyfriend? You didn't talk about him at all back at the bar"

He noticed how your smile faltered. You took a sip of your coffee, averting your gaze away from him. Luka could tell that you didn't want to talk about it. "It's fine if you -"

"We broke up" You finally spoke, surprising Luka. "He was moving to Japan for a really good internship and I couldn't stand in his way. We tried long-distance for a while, but we both knew it just wasn't for us. Plus, I always knew that I wanted to come back to Paris. That's why I'm so grateful that Ms. Adeen left me the dance studio"

Luka watched as the smile returned on your lips. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy to hear about your break-up. He's actually quite glad. Which is why he feels bad for feeling that way. He should be more considerate.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that" He smiled. "But I am glad that you're back"

You let out a small chuckle, shaking your head. The two of you continued walking in comfortable silence. You felt right at home with him. Being with him always felt right. Maybe you could have a second chance with him this time. You just wonder if Luka finally feels the same way about you. He couldn't have forgotten about your promise all those years ago. 

"The lights are so beautiful" You stared at the Eiffel Tower. "I could never get tired of it"

"Yeah" Luka looked at you. You turned to him, smiling. His aqua blue eyes seem to be glistening under the stars. It seemed as if they held galaxies. You felt your heart beating fast again. You prayed that your cheeks weren't flushing red.

"Um," You coughed. "What should we do now -"

Luka grabbed your hand. A smile made its way to his lips. He was staring at your ring. You're still wearing it. His thumb rubbed against your knuckles and you felt your breath being taken away. Luka's eyes made contact with you again.

"Why did you break up with Marinette?" You whispered. He'll tell you the truth now, right? It's the perfect time to ask. And maybe you'll get to hear the words you always wanted to hear.

"Because I realized my heart was all the way in (hometown) with you" His forehead touched yours. You could feel his breath on you. It smelled of your favorite coffee. You remained silent, allowing him to continue speaking. “I know this is long overdue, and I understand if your feelings for me changed, I just want you to know how I feel about you. I keep thinking about how stupid I was back then. I went out with someone who I thought meant the world to me, but she wasn’t. And once I realized my feelings, it was all too late”

“Luka” The name escaped your lips in a whisper.

“You mean everything to me, (y/n)” Luka pulled away slightly. You noticed a few tears fall from his eyes. “You filled my thoughts every day. From the moment I would wake up to the moment I would begin to dream. Every song I wrote - no matter who it was for - I wrote thinking about you. I would never forgive myself for breaking your heart, but I swear I’ll never do it again for as long as I live. So would you give me another chance?”

You didn’t say anything. You were at a loss for words. Luka finally liked you back. This all felt like a dream. A small part of you felt like rejecting him as a payback for all the heartbreak, but you couldn’t bring yourself to. Luka is your first love. You loved him ever since you were a child and you continue to love him. 

So, staring at the anxious boy standing before you, you brought your hands to cup his face. The aqua blue eyes you’ve learned to love widened slightly at the feeling of your thumbs wiping his tears away. You could see his breath due to Paris’ cold night air and his face began to flush a light pink color. A smile placed itself on your lips.

" **Je t'aime, Luka** " You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I always I have and I'll always will"

"I didn't know it until now, but I'm sure that I will until the end of my days. **Je t'aime, (y/n)** " Luka placed his lips on yours.

It felt like a bonfire lit inside you. His lips were soft and tasted like the coffee he just bought. You engraved it into your memory. Luka's arms wrapped around your hips, pulling you closer to him. Like you, he was engraving the taste and feel of your own lips in his mind. He never wants to forget it. He felt so stupid for not realizing his feelings earlier. He regrets it but is also thankful for what he learned when he was with Marinette. Because if it wasn't for the pig-tailed haired girl, he would never have realized just how much he loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking you so much for reading! I didn't want to stray too far from the show's storyline so I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending or the time skips (but it's my story so fuck it). I wanted reader and Luka to share a stronger bond than him and Marinette, but I also wanted her to focus more on herself while being Phoenix (which so happened to be what I think is going to happen to Adrienette in season 4). Extras and the songs I used are going to be posted on the Wattpad version of the story (my Wattpad is ElizaScarlet105). The story mainly focuses on reader's point of view with small glimpses of Luka's, while the extras are going to focus more on Luka's side of the story and will fill in some gaps that were mentioned in the time skipped chapters. There were so many songs I had in mind for this story, but I figured that I would just make song fics and post them on my Tumblr (need2stopprocastining) or on here.
> 
> Thank so much again for reading! Though I get frustrated with the stupidity in the show, I do enjoy watching Miraculous Ladybug (and I may or may not have another fic in mind).
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
